Gentlemen's Club
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Laxus asks help from Jellal and Gajeel on how to get Mira. Doing so leads to the birth of the Gentlemen's Club. However, who ever said wooing girls would be easy? Mainly Miraxus Gale and Jerza but also has some Nalu Elfgreen Bisanna and Gruvia
1. Gentlemen

_**Summary: Laxus asks help from Jellal and Gajeel on how to get Mira. Doing so leads to the birth of the Gentlemen's Club. However, what will happen when everyone's curious about what their club actually does.**_

It was a usual rowdy day at Fairy Tail. Cana was chugging down a barrel of beer while uttering almost complete nonsense, Levy was researching a pile of books by a corner while Jet and Droy drooled over her brains and beauty, Erza was eating her fifth strawberry cheesecake for the day, Natsu and Gray were fighting in the middle of the guild as everyone just watched on how normal it was, and Mirajane was by the bar serving Macao and Wakaba.

 _Mirajane,_ Sorcerer Magazine's favorite model _._ She was busily serving drinks and food to everyone yet she still looked really radiant and beautiful.

This was what a certain blonde Dragon Slayer was thinking. He sat by another corner of the guild with his excessively hyper teammates.

"Babies, babies, babies! I've had it with you, Bickslow!" Evergreen screamed on the top of her voice.

"Oh? You jealous, Ever? Don't tell me you want to have babies with Mr. Elfy right over there," Bickslow said and put his tongue out. This enraged the green dressed woman too much which led her to tackle him.

"Oh come on guys, you always quarrel over this! What would Laxus-sama think? Oh, speaking of what he will think, I should continue making my scrapbook for his birthday," Freed said with a very excited face.

"Tch," the Raijinshuu leader muttered. "I'm going to the bathroom and maybe get a little something to drink. Just go on with your nonsense," he lied then walked away from the group.

Upon walking across the room, he tried to be as discreet as possible. He didn't want to get challenged by Natsu again. Not that he was afraid of him or anything. He can beat him without even using any hands. But this was not the time for that. Laxus had a goal for today, and no one, not even the Fire Dragon Slayer was going to keep him from his goal.

"Hi," Laxus said as he sat by the table Gajeel was sitting on with Lily. "Can I talk with you in private?"

"Hmm…" Gajeel smirked. "Okay, I wonder what you need from me. Though, I'm telling you, my services don't come cheap. Excuse me, Lily. Go fly by the other Exceed for a while."

Lily did as told.

"Wait a second first," Laxus said then signaled the bluenette from the opposite table to come to them. He was staring at the redhead beside him who was happily eating her cake, so he didn't notice that the Master's son was actually calling him. Only when Laxus surged a small bolt of lightning to his face was then he broke into his trance. He excused himself to go by the table with the two Dragon Slayers.

"Laxus, I know we've become friends and all after being teammates at the Grand Magic Games and you proctoring for my S-class trial, but you really didn't have to do that," Jellal said a bit annoyed. "You could have just called me like a normal person.

"I don't know Jelman, you were so distracted with Titania eating her cake, I think he called it right to do what he did. Obviously he wants to talk about something secret," Gajeel said with a mischevous smile. "So why did you call us, Laxus boy?"

He started, "I know this isn't typical for me to be talking to you two, but I'm in need for your…" He cleared his throat. "help… and… advice…"

The two were surprised. "Wow. I never knew the almighty Laxus would need help aside from the Raijinshuu," Jellal commented. "So, what can we do for you old chum?" Gajeel asked with a chortle.

His face reddened a bit. "Okay, don't be surprised but… I was thinking if you two could help me get a girl…"

"WHAT!?" the two said in unison only to be both kicked on the knee by Laxus.

"Shhh! Don't make a scene!"

Luckily Natsu and Gray's fight was getting intense that everyone's focus was on them.

The dark haired Dragon Slayer crossed his arms. "So who's the sad lady?"

Looking perplexed, Laxus asked, "What do you mean sad?"

"Well since you're like the frowniest guy in Fairy Tail, your type's gotta be someone not too…happy," Gajeel explained.

"On the contrary, she might actually be happy. They do say opposites attract," Jellal stated.

"Tsch," was all he could utter. His light shade of red turned into tomato red as he subtly pointed to the busy barmaid across the hall.

The blackhead and bluenette gaped with their eyes and mouth wide open. "Wow. You really do need some help, if that's your type," they surprisingly said in unison.

He sighed. "Now you understand my dilemma?"

The pierced man gave him a few nudges on the arm. "This isn't your first time, is it Laxus boy?" Gajeel asked as if waiting to further humiliate the co-Dragon Slayer. Although already asking for advice from them was actually a huge chip on his pride.

"What? Of course not! I've been with other women before. But no one nearly as beautiful and perfect as her…" Laxus said as his voice faltered. It was obvious that it was really hard for him to show off his emotions.

Jellal made a thinking pose by rubbing his chin with his right thumb and index finger. "Well if you really are smitten by her, why don't you just tell her and ask her out? You probably have more experience with women than us. No offence, Gajeel," he stated.

"None taken. I don't really care for girls," he answered non-chalantly.

The two S-Class mages stared at Gajeel with disbelief.

"That's the reason why I decided to talk to you two. Because out of everyone in Fairy Tail, you two are the only ones I know I can talk to who actually have a good chance with their women," Laxus seriously said.

This time, it was Gajeel and Jellal who blushed like tomatoes. "What gave you that idea?!" they said in unison.

"Well, you both seem to spend so much time with the girls you fancy and I hope I could get some advice on how I could do the same with Mira…" Laxus said as he was looking away from a bit of embarrassment. "You see, she kinda views me as a jerk. There's no way I can get near her without her disliking me."

"Actually, everyone thinks of you a jerk. But we hang out with you anyway," Gajeel joked. "Anyway, why don't you just ask your grandpa? He's close to her," he suggested.

"No way! He'll just prohibit me from seeing her. He knows she's too good for me."

Jellal continued thinking. "How about asking someone married? Macao? Wakaba? Wait… maybe not them… uh… Alzack!"

"Yeah… Alzack and I have a complicated past. I hit on Bisca before and he never got over that even now they got married."

"But why us, Blondie? You could ask the Stripper! He knows how to get Juvia's undivided attention," Gajeel said as he tried looking for other possible men who could help out with Laxus's problem.

"I think we all know how unintentional he makes Juvia yearn for him," Jellal explained.

Gajeel then spotted the perfect guy who was having progress with a woman. "How about Salamander?! He sleeps with Bunny Girl all the time." He then realized what he said and decided to take it back. "Oh who am I kidding, that boy doesn't even know what relationships are."

The blonde and bluenette both nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so just tell us this. What makes you think we're experts in the love department?" Jellal asked.

Laxus directed his gaze to the bluenette. "Well, you obviously have feelings for Erza, and it seems that she reciprocates the same feelings to you. I guess you just need a little more push to man up and ask her out. We can work on your self-confidence and obsession over the word 'atone'," He then turned to Gajeel. "And you, don't you dare deny it. You're totally smitten with Levy. The only reason you're not by her side now is because she's working on solving a mission with those two fanboys of hers. If it were any other day, you would be right there beside her buzzing off those sidekicks. You felt sorry for what you've done to her so you do your best to make it up to her. And as much as it was a lot of damage, she now views you as someone very close. You just need to show her that you want to be closer than you already are,"

The two a bit uncomfortable of Laxus analyzing their situations at first tried to think of witty comebacks. Although, in the end they looked at each other and sighed in defeat.

"But you do know what you just said doesn't make us experts," Jellal said.

"I know. But I want to make a deal with you two. Help me get my girl, and I'll help you with yours. Deal?"

"If you need help, why come and help us? Why not ask your underlings to help you instead?" Gajeel asked.

"Have you met the Raijinshuu? They're completely chaotic! If I tell this to them, I'm sure they'll go way overboard to the point of possible humiliation. Plus if I tell Ever, he might tell Elfman. I can't gamble with that."

Gajeel understood him but looked still unconvinced. "Okay. We get it. But how do we make sure after we help you that you will help us?" Gajeel asked. He wasn't totally sold on the idea. Laxus wasn't really keen on promises.

Jellal butted in between of the two and raised a hand in the air as he imagined something was there. "Ever heard of Fraternities or Brotherhoods? We men have to stick together," he said then clenched his fist while still looking at the ceiling. "I personally don't know how I'm going to ask Erza out since I'm still so insecure with everything I've done, but I think Laxus is up to something. I think it's worth a shot helping each other out," Jellal continued, looking all passionate with the idea.

For someone who was usually silent, he was quite the convincing speaker. Then again this came from the man who recruited the Oracion Seis to Crime Sorciere.

The Dragon Slayers could just sweatdrop. They were seeing a new side of the Heavenly Magic mage that they didn't expect.

Laxus just cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. "So are you guys in?"

Jellal made a thumbs up. "Yeah, I'm in. Aside from the goal, the process seems to be a nice change of pace in my life in Fairy Tail. Having a new group might actually be fun."

Gajeel smirked. "Well things are getting boring for me anyway, so fine. What do I got to lose?"

Laxus grinned and offered a hand to the both of them. "Nice doing business with you, gentlemen."

 _ **A/N: Obviously this story has just begun. Decided to make a multi-chapter FT fic since I still am far from getting over this anime. Anyway, hope you guys liked this first chapter. Sorry if it was a bit OOC for Laxus, although I really really wanted a friendship between these three. They're just my three favorite male characters in the series (with the exception of Natsu and Gray) But don't worry, I plan to give them more roles (aside from fighting in the background) in the future chapters as well. And of course the Gentelemen's respective love interests. Don't forget to R &R. Constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome although please no flames? Just a bit new to the fandom. **_


	2. Operation Laxus

_**Hi there minna! Finally here's Chapter Two of Gentlemen's Club: Operation Laxus! Hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to review and/or favorite/follow. I totally appreciate the positive reviews! They inspire me to write more! :D Anyway, let me stop blabbering and let you readers start doing what you came here for. :)**_

It was just a little past six in the evening and the sky was already dark and calm in the outskirts of Magnolia. Just on top of the nearest hill of the city was a Willow tree. But this wasn't any normal Willow tree. A spell made it appear as a typical tree, wherein fact it was actually an enchanted house. This particular house was not known by anyone, including mages. However this untypical evening two Fairy Tail mages, Dragon Slayers to be precise, were headed towards the secret home of one Jellal Fernandes. They promised to meet each other there to discuss their newly formed group.

"Finally we get to see Jelman's place. I heard not even Erza has been there. I guess this place really is a top-secret," Gajeel said. They then noticed that a fog was starting to envelop them. "Tsch. We must be getting close. He told us once we see a fog, it'll lead us to the house."

"I still can't understand why he doesn't go buy a normal house or rent an apartment like a normal person. The council has already released and forgiven him. Why go through all the trouble with a magical fog that filters friends from foes, and an enchanted house in the fringes of society?" Laxus commented.

The fog then cleared and they saw a house that was merged with a tree.

"Dunno. But if that's it, it sure is something," Gajeel said as they both approached the place. He then knocked on the door. "Hey Jelman! We're here."

Jellal opened the door and let the two in. "Ah, good. Just in time. I've already finished my research and presentation."

The two stared at him blankly. "…research?" the blonde one said, "…and presentation?" the dark haired one said.

"Yes, have a seat on the couch," Jellal stated then got ready to show them his Lacrima Presentation. Suddenly he stopped what he was doing and remembered something. "Oh wait. Where are my manners? Would you two like anything to eat? I have lots and lots of strawberry cheesecake in the fridge. Or would you rather have some of my iron pickings from the junkyard or a Lacrima Ball I've invented filled with lightning?"

"…we'd have the latter," Laxus explained sheepishly. It was already dinner time and he hasn't eaten anything since lunch at the guild. He also knew Gajeel felt the same. Plus, he wouldn't want to bother eating the baked goods Jellal especially worked hard for Erza.

"Okay wait a minute!" Jellal said as he swiftly went to the next room to find the Dragon Slayers' favorite food.

Gajeel and Laxus just busied themselves by looking around the Heavenly Magic Mage's place.

The house (or tree?) was actually pretty simple. It didn't have that many furniture, actually there were only the mere essentials. A couch for guests, a dining table small enough for five people, a stove and oven in one for cooking (and baking Erza's favorite delights) and two doors which probably led to the bedroom and the bathroom.

Although, there was particularly one thing that caught the attention of the two guests. By the windowsill were four pictures pinned: the latest guild picture of Fairy Tail wherein Jellal was one of the newest members, two pictures of Crime Sorciere, one with Ultear and Meredy, and the other one with the retired Oracion Seis, and the last picture… was a candid picture of Erza at the Grand Magic Games.

"Oh…looks like someone's a bit sentimental," Gajeel said with a grin. He then turned to Laxus who had a blushing Jellal behind him.

Jellal then pulled them both away from the window. "Oh my my my! Sorry, I forgot to tidy up. Why don't you two ignore that and take a seat while you eat." He then pushed both of them on the couch and gave them their 'food' to munch away. "We should start our meeting anyway."

"Gihee! No need to be embarrassed Jelman!" he said as he bit one of the iron screws. "We're here to talk about feelings after all, right Laxus Boy?"

Laxus just crossed his arms and looked away. He then started chomping on the Lacrima Ball's lightning energy. "Yeah, I guess if we really are going to be serious with helping each other, we shouldn't hide anything nor be embarrassed with these kinds of things."

Jellal sweatdropped then sighed. "I guess you guys are right. But it's a bit hard actually… being guys and all. Before, I used to tell Ultear and Meredy everything, but it always got a bit gossipy and girly. With guys it's different. Not that I really have much guy friends to talk to. Oracion Seis were just like kids. They'd fight over the smallest things. Pretty much like Natsu and Gray in Fairy Tail."

"Well, that's why you have us," Laxus said with a straight face.

Jellal and Gajeel stared at him for a moment. They didn't know how to react. The words were just so… touching. Yet the delivery and the person it came from didn't fit the language.

"Okay, this is too cheesy. Let's just start with whatever Jelman prepared," Gajeel said to end the awkwardness.

Jellal then made a very excited smile and started his presentation with a remote control.

"Okay, so we're now here to discuss on how we could help each other to get our own respective… love interests. But first and foremost I think we have to think of a name for ourselves. The purpose for this is so that we can actually be official yet still be discreet enough for no one to find out what we're actually doing," he started as the first slide showed a picture of them three. Apparently he scanned the guild's latest group picture which had them three seating beside each other then cropped it for their 'club' picture.

This somewhat bothered the two. But because of the surprise, they couldn't utter a word. Jellal was just so serious.

"So, what would be the name of our awesome group, you say? Well…" he clicked then it revealed the next slide with the words _Gentlemen's Club._

The Dragon Slayers could just sweatdrop.

"So what do you guys think?" he asked with a very big smile.

"You really had to go and make a name for us, Jelman?" Gajeel hissed.

"Why not? I'm sure Raijinshuu, Lily and almost everyone else would be wondering why we would be spending so much time together, I figured why not tell them we just actually bonded over some things and decided to form a group," he explained.

"But even if it has a nice ring to it, seriously, me and the word 'gentleman' don't really go together," Gajeel continued.

"Hn, I don't really care what we're called, as long as it isn't anything girly. Can you just go on with your presentation or whatever and let us know what you have planned for us to actually get our girls?" Laxus said a bit impatient.

"I knew you would react that way, so I immediately made this night to be about…" Jellal completely ignored Gajeel and went on to the next slide. It featured Laxus's full body picture and profile. The words _Operation Laxus_ was also on the bottom of the slide.

"…how did you even get that? I don't even have any solo picture for Fairy Tail or even my own family," Laxus asked a bit annoyed. A vein in his right temple was popping in and out.

"Don't underestimate me, Mr. Dreyar. You may be the Master's grandson, but I worked undercover with Crime Sorciere. I have my ways," Jellal grinned.

"You're such a stalker, Jelman. Freed's gonna be jealous. You should give him a copy of those pictures, and maybe even those statistics when you're done using them," Gajeel said then read the information about Laxus presented. "Wow, that's how big Laxus's biceps are?! You're hell fit, man! I'm impressed! You should be a body building model like that Schwarze-something in Lacrima Vision."

"You can actually be one, Laxus! Who knows, maybe you and Mira would be both models for Sorcerer Magazine," Jellal agreed.

"Bah. Just tell me who you got it from, because I don't really do my body building for anybody and I don't want any stalker taking photos of me," Laxus said annoyed as each second passed by. His vein was popping larger.

"I actually got them from Freed," Jellal said with another happy smile and this time a snicker. If you saw him right then and there, you wouldn't even think he was once possessed by Zeref before.

Laxus clenched his right fist and stomped it to his left hand. "I can't believe he actually agreed to help you and give information about me. I'm going to have a word with that disloyal bastard tomorrow."

"Oh, don't do that. I only told him that I was doing a database for the guild and that I needed all information I could get on everyone. I told him I didn't have much information on you. Besides, since he, Levy and I have been spending much time in the library sharing books and all, he was more than happy to help."

Laxus shook his head and made a face palm. "Can we just move on?"

Jellal immediately consented. "Okay! So Operation Laxus! Well, it already is common knowledge that Laxus is a very attractive man. I'm glad to see that I'm not the only man impressed with the size of his biceps."

Gajeel made two thumbs up and Laxus just glared at both of them as if signaling him to stop with the side comments.

Jellal continued with a fake cough. "Actually, basing on Mirajane's interview with Sorcerer Magazine some years ago, Laxus is possibly her ideal man." He then took the magazine from the files on his table and showed it to the two of them. The cover of the magazine featured a very sexy and seductive Mirajane posing with her boobs all puckered up by her arms that were pressing it and her butt sticking out like a cat in heat.

Gajeel and Laxus noses bled a bit.

Jellal began to read the article while he tried to copy Mira's voice. "What I want is someone who's good-looking, strong and powerful yet knows how to care for a strong and sensitive woman such as myself."

…

Laughter. So much laughter filled the room.

"Hahahahahahaahahaha! Jellal, I never thought that was your type!" Gajeel said as his eyes were tearing up.

"I don't know Gajeel. He pretty much described Erza so he's pretty much covered. Hahahahaha!" Laxus commented panting like a dog from too much laughing.

Jellal never felt so humiliated. It was like losing to Jura all over again because of Meredy's Sensory Link.

"…ENOUGH!" his voice resonated so loudly that the roof of the house flew upwards then went falling back in just a second. Apparently because of his anger, he unintentionally set off the roof with the use of his Heavenly Magic.

"Okay, okay, we'll stop laughing," Laxus said, still trying to regain his breath.

"Yeah, we know how much of a sensitive woman you are!" Gajeel commented and the two just went on from laughing once more.

Five Layered Magic Circles then started to appear on top of the two Dragon Slayers. It was an attack both of them knew too well after being acquainted in the Grand Magic Games. Even though it wasn't an original move of his but his Edolas' counterpart, they knew how powerful it was.

"Okay, okay, okay! No need for that! We're sorry man! We'll behave. Continue with your presentation!" Laxus commented. He knew that despite the bluenette's sensitive and reserved disposition, he was also a very powerful mage. Now was not the time for them to be fighting.

Jellal took back his attack and continued with his presentation.

"Now, as I was saying after that unwanted… disruption, Laxus might actually be Mira's ideal man. He's got everything she's asking for."

Gajeel still wanted to side comment as if saying _"Maybe everything you're asking for. Gihee!"_ However Jellal noticed his jesting face so he gave him a stern glare. Gajeel just sweatdropped and zipped it.

Jellal continued. "Laxus just has one thing he has to work on…" He pressed the remote. The next slide just had one word.

 _Attitude._

"You have to work on your attitude. Mirajane's a sophisticated and cheerful lady. She wants someone who could light up the room the way she does. Or at least, light her up whenever she sees him. And unfortunately, your attitude's the complete opposite. Besides, even if it wasn't Mirajane, studies proved that a friendly attitude gets the ladies more than a jerk attitude," he then clicked on to see the percentage of the research.

Laxus looked perplexed. "…so what do you want me to do?"

Jellal clicked for the next slide. "Number one: Smile. Research shows that smiling immediately makes one attractive to another person. You should learn to smile more, Laxus. I haven't actually seen any photo of you smiling anywhere. Even from the rare pictures I got from Freed." He then showed a slide filled with more pictures of him.

"What I tell you Blondie? Frowniest guy in the guild," Gajeel commented.

Laxus looked a bit irritated but ultimately accepted the suggestion. "That's not even a word, Gajeel. But…okay, okay. What else?"

The next slide appeared. "Number two: Compliment her more. You actually just show off or act all arrogant when you're near her. It shouldn't always be about you. Make her know that you actually care about her and that you notice things about her."

Laxus nodded. Maybe Jellal did have a point. After reflecting on his last few conversations with Mira, he was actually just talking about his looks. Damn it, Jellal pegged him spot on.

"And number three," he clicked on for the final tip. "Give her something. It comes to my attention that you have never given anyone any gift. Not even your grandfather, not even Raijinshuu."

He tried looking back and just nodded some more. Ah, finally he was beginning to see the light. Now, he was definitely sure asking help from these two weren't a waste of time.

"So with that, ends my presentation. Any comments, Gajeel?" As he waited for the Iron Dragon's Slayers reply, he then looked at his Lacrima Watch. "Oh look at the time! It's already that late?! We got to wrap these all up! I have to go to the market early tomorrow. After Wendy found out I have been baking for Erza, I had to promise that I would cook breakfast for her tomorrow."

Ignoring on how much a push-over Jellal could be to women despite being one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail, Gajeel answered, "Pains me to say this, but you're absolutely right, Jelman. Couldn't have stated it better myself. Laxus just needs to reflect on those three points you said and I'm sure he'll be able to get Mira. Sorry if I wasn't much of a help though. Mr. Blue right here seems to actually be all the help you need." He then just raised both of his hands behind his head to stretch.

Laxus gave out a genuine smile. "Nah, I pretty much appreciate your company as well, Gajeel. It was fun laughing together."

Once more, Jellal glared at both of them.

"And it was fun learning stuff from Jellal. It was definitely the right choice to do this," he continued still smiling.

"Now that's what you should do!" Gajeel pointed out. "Oh Laxus boy, we never knew you could be so sensitive!" Gajeel continued as he rubbed Laxus's hair with his clenched iron fist.

Jellal just smiled at the sight of the bonding Dragon Slayers. Never before did he imagine that he would have so much fun with these two like they did tonight.

The Gentlemen's Club's first meeting was definitely a success.

* * *

The next day, Laxus excitedly went early to the guild to finally try out what he learned from yesterday's meeting. As usual, the barmaid was the first one in the guild. So he approached her as she was still writing down the menu for the day in front of the counter.

"Hey, Mira," he greeted with confidence.

"Hi, Laxus," she said we a straight face. "Why so early today?"

It definitely was early. Too early for him anyway. He might have woken up because of the excitement and adrenaline of having fun with the guys last night, but he really wasn't a morning person. He hadn't thought of this through. What was he to say? Laxus then tried to remember the advices from last night. _Number one: Smile._ He then gave off a very awkward smile that showed almost all of his teeth, including his scary Dragon Slayer fangs. It almost appeared like he wanted to rape her or something.

Mira got a bit scared and decided to distance herself away from him by going behind the counter. "…what do you want, Laxus?" she asked with a soft and timid voice.

 _Number two: Compliment her more._ He looked at her from head to torso, since only half of her was visible to him. Laxus didn't really have much choice on what to compliment, aside from the fact that he was careless and nervous. He also didn't really have much experience with giving compliments.

"Your dress is looking quite fine today. I love seeing _those_ in the morning," he said as he couldn't take his eyes off her chest. Somehow, being lewd was a defense mechanism he had when he was nervous.

"Hmfh!" she turned away from him. "Perverted as always, huh Laxus?"

" _Shit. I have to save this. What was the last one? Number three…Something about giving? Give her what? Give her what?! Ah! Give her something!"_

Laxus just wanted to crawl under a rock. He felt so uplifted from Jellal's presentation last night that he _thought_ he could do anything. But they ended the meeting so late and he came so early, that he didn't really have time to buy her anything. He fumbled inside his pockets and tried to find something to give her. Something! Anything! He was almost in the verge of panic. He then felt a handkerchief and gave it to her. "Here, I thought you might want this."

Mirajane took the handkerchief with a smile. She never knew Laxus would be so…

But just as she was finally about to appreciate Laxus's unexpected gesture, she unfolded the handkerchief and saw the words 'I love Laxus' in the middle of it. She inspected the handkerchief further and saw at the lower left corner the name of a woman: 'Naomi'

She returned it to him with her eyes both closed and her head shaking. She was downright disappointed with him. "No thanks, Laxus. I think it wouldn't be fair to your _girlfriend_ for you to give me her very own handmade handkerchief. Anyway, if there's nothing else you want to bother me with, I have to work. Everyone might be here any minute," she said and left him to go to the back of the bar.

He took the handkerchief and crushed it with his fist until it literally fell into pieces. What the hell was that?! Naomi was just an obsessed fan of his that couldn't help but give him that handkerchief. He already told her off months ago. He couldn't believe that he still even possessed that. He made a mental note to himself: _Dispose of everything any woman has given you._

Laxus stood there completely humiliated. He wanted to punch someone. He wanted to punch someone badly. What happened was even worse than when he had no help from anyone.

Suddenly two unexpected footsteps approached him, "Hey Blondie, how did it go?" Gajeel asked.

Even though he was in a very foul and aggressive mood, Laxus still couldn't help but punch his two friends. He knew they didn't mean for him to be embarrassed. They just wanted to help. But since he didn't feel like talking, he stormed off as fast as he could away from the two. Jellal didn't even have the time to comment anything.

"What happened to him?" Gajeel asked the bluenette.

"It obviously didn't go well. I think we should give him some space. He doesn't really look in the mood and we might end up electrocuted if we talk to him."

"Psh. Blondie's gone all Pikachu mode I see?" Gajeel said as he noticed the electric aura surrounding Laxus. He was no doubt pissed.

Jellal sighed. "We should talk to Mira, she must be at the back of the bar."

* * *

As the two went to talk to the Satan Soul Mage, Laxus went up to the S-Class second floor. He needed to be somewhere alone. Going home was no option since the Raijinshuu crashed in his place. And he didn't really want to leave the guild being in a hazardous and unstable state. Just like Gildarts, he was a threat to Magnolia if he didn't control his powers. So that meant he had nowhere else to go but inside the guild. Besides, he knew it like the palm of his own hands. And it was early. However despite all those facts, he didn't quite expect that a certain redhead would actually be early in the guild as well. She even heard his whole conversation with Mira.

"Hey Laxus!" she shouted. "Why did you do that?"

"Pft! Excuse me?" he asked and turned to the woman. "Well good morning to you too, Erza. Sorry I'm not in the mood," he said then looked away.

"Laxus…what's your motive for asking Mira out? I know that wasn't the first time you did so, but you stopped a long time ago. What made you ask her out again? You know she's way too good for you," she asked directly. There was no point dilly-dallying. Erza was the type of woman that wanted her answers fast.

Laxus clenched his right fist. This day wasn't getting any better. Can't he just forget about everything that just happened? "I know that," he said then forcefully pushed away a chair. He then sat down on another chair and buried his head inside his crossed arms on the table. "But may it occur to you that… I don't have an ulterior motive?"

She was taken aback. "What?"

He continued talking with no eye contact with her. "Can't it be that I actually just want to go out with her? That I'm done with games with other women and that I've finally realized that I want to give her a chance? No… scratch that. I want to give myself a chance. A chance with… someone worthwhile?"

"Laxus…I didn't mean it that way. It's just I thought-"

He stood up and cut her off. "We've spent so much time together in our childhood, I never really knew what I had until I lost it. I was stupid for obsessing myself in becoming the master. She must really find me disgusting."

Erza never saw this side of Laxus. She had seen him angry before, but this wasn't just anger in his face, it was guilt. "Laxus, she doesn't think of you-"

He ignored her. "Erza, you're lucky you're in good terms with the guy that you like. And he's lucky that you never despised him despite everything he has done. Despite all the bad things…you forgave him." He then turned away from her. "I just wonder why it can't be the same for me and Mira…"

"Laxus…you should tell her what you just told-"

"I didn't even mean to hurt her in any way. I never meant to hurt her…" he said and completely ignored Erza again.

She was about to reach for him and slap him to finally listen to her but then he walked away to the guild library at the basement.

Erza was just left there all alone and dumbfounded. He didn't even give her a chance to help him.

* * *

Upon reaching the basement he then bumped into another female mage. This time it was a blunette with a handful of books.

"Aaaah!" she said as the books dropped all over the place and she landed on her butt. "Owww…" She said as she caressed her buttocks. She then noticed who she bumped into and stood up. "Laxus! What are you doing here so early?"

He stopped for a while. _"Why is everyone so damn early?!_ " he thought. "…Can't a guy go to the library to read books?"

"…Laxus, don't lie to me. As much as I know you can read, I know for sure you're not that interested in books. I'm sure that's not why you're here. What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I just needed to be away from people…. Urgh! Why can't I find any place wherein I can be alone!?" he said almost tearing off some hair off his head.

"Laxus, talk to me. If you're here for answers, maybe I can help. I have read everything in the guild library," Levy explained with a soft confident smile.

Laxus stared at the little mage. Maybe she could answer him a question. Everyone knew she was smart. "Levy… why can't some people get what they want?"

"Huh?" She totally didn't expect his question.

"Is it bad to wish for something? Don't I deserve to wish?" he continued.

"What are you talking about Laxus?" Levy didn't get him at all. His questions were so general that she didn't know where to begin.

"I guess this is what I deserve after everything I've done… But I just don't understand why I'm that unlucky."

"Unlucky?" she tried to understand.

Laxus hesitated to talk more. But his feelings just wouldn't stop pouring out. "Gajeel's pretty lucky to have you forgive him after everything he's done," he said with a serious face.

Levy blushed a bit from the mention of Gajeel's name.

Laxus continued. "As you know, I've done something wrong too in the past. But I never meant… to hurt her… I never once thought of hurting her…"

She knew that talking to him wasn't going to make a difference since he was pretty much talking to himself. But she knew exactly what she had to do. She rummaged through the books that fell on the floor and found what she was looking for. "Here," she said then gave him a small blue notebook. "I know you don't like reading, but you might want to start writing. Like Lu-chan! Whatever emotions you have, good or bad, if you have no one to talk to, it'll be a nice feeling to write it all down and get rid of it. Trust me."

He snorted yet accepted the book. "Thanks. I meant what I said though. He really is lucky to have you. I just wish she could learn to forgive me as well…" He then patted the short mage on the head and made his way upstairs leaving a speechless Levy.

" _What the hell was that? Was that really Laxus!?"_

* * *

At the room behind the bar, Gajeel and Jellal were trying to find out what happened to Laxus by asking Mira.

"Mira, we just saw Laxus a bit…bothered. What happened?" Jellal asked.

Mira made a thinking face. "Well he looked especially weird today."

"Weird how?" Gajeel asked.

"He greeted me by smiling like a serial killer or rapist… I could swear that I saw his fangs. "

The two could just sigh.

"He then indirectly but clearly commented on how happy he was to see my boobs in the morning."

They two both slapped their heads.

"And finally just when I thought he was actually a decent guy who would go out of his way and give me something…" she started.

The two mages' faces lighted up. Mira's voice changed from annoyance to pleasure. She was smiling differently than usual. _"Maybe Laxus does have a chance with her,"_ they both thought.

"He gave me a handkerchief from a girlfriend of hers! It even said 'I love Laxus' and the girl's name! Honestly, I couldn't have been more annoyed," she continued with a hint of jealousy.

For a second, the two male mages stopped talking for a while and realized the tinge of envy in her voice. However, they still felt bad since it was careless for them to actually let Laxus do everything on his own. They should have at least practiced or even simulated what he was going to do.

"Anyway, what's done is done," Mira commented then carried on with wiping the plates. After a while she then remembered something inside her pocket. "Oh, Gajeel, you're interested in rock music right? I have two tickets for M3's big concert tomorrow. You can bring Levy," she said then gave the tickets to him.

"Wait…but don't you like them as well? I know it's one of your guilty pleasures," Gajeel commented since he was one of the few people who knew Mirajane was a complete rocker chic.

"Meh, I have no one to go with anyway. You go. I'm sure Levy would be thrilled," she explained.

* * *

Gajeel and Jellal then left the barmaid to do her duties and just decided to sit and wait for Laxus to return. He eventually did as he came from the guild's clinic. After talking to Levy, he just decided to sleep for a bit so that he could finally calm down from what happened earlier that morning.

"Where were you? Laxus, how are you now?" Jellal asked with concern.

"I just needed to cool my head down."

"We're sorry," Jellal started. "We shouldn't have let you do that. I'm sure you were really embarrassed. I guess we just got too sure of ourselves last night that everything would end up fine."

"No, it's okay. I'm sure even if I did better, she'll just end up rejecting me. Anyway, let's stop talking about this. Or let's just stop talking right now. I have no idea how I'm going to feel better after all that even after taking a nap."

Gajeel then had an epiphany. He may not have known Laxus for long, but he did know something that may cheer him up. "Are you sure? Here, two tickets to a M3 concert tomorrow," he said then gave it to him. "Give it to her, I'm sure she'll want it. She loves rock," he said as he ended the sentence with his signature 'Gihee'.

He looked at the tickets and inspected them for a while. "Are you sure? I know you and Levy are hardcore M3 fans."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, we owe you."

"But what makes you sure, she'll say yes? Plus, I don't want to look like a fool anymore as I already did."

Jellal pushed him to the direction of the barmaid. "Oh we're sure," he said with a smile. With the right moves, he still had faith that Laxus had a chance with Mirajane.

Laxus gulped as he noticed he was getting nearer and nearer to the girl he fancied. He was so scared to be turned down and embarrassed again.

The bluenette then whispered to his friend, "Just relax. Forget everything that happened earlier and apologize. Just take a deep breath before talking to her. Tell her you want to spend time with her and ask her out." He then gave a big grin and slapped him by the back so that he would be shoved in front of the barmaid.

"Laxus! What are you doing?!" she asked as she got surprised by his sudden presence.

"Uh…" was all he could utter for awhile as he tried standing up straight. He then made a big breath as Jellal advised. "Mira... I'm sorry for earlier on… I just didn't know what to say or how to act. But I really do want to spend time with you and uh… get to know you more…?" he said while looking away. His cheeks were starting to burn up and his hands were sweating like crazy.

"Laxus, what do you mean?" she asked a bit confused.

"You see, I have these two tickets for M3's concert tomorrow… So, I'm saying…" he started but he sweated even more. It was like it was raining. Who was he, Juvia?! He never expected he would feel this way. The Laxus who was always confident and proud was actually head to toe nervous by just asking one little girl out. "…willyougooutwithme?" he said hurriedly.

Despite the fast delivery, she understood every word. She beamed. " _Aww, he's nervous."_ She then took the tickets and looked at them. She knew they were the ones she gave Gajeel. She looked at the Metal Dragon Slayer from behind and saw him mouthing, "It's fine! Go with him!"

She then looked at the two female mages just near the counter who just told her about the stuff Laxus told them. Both girls, a redhead and bluenette, smiled at Mirajane and nodded as they understood the situation.

All this time Laxus could just breathe heavily as he waited for her answer.

She directed her attention back to the very nervous Lightning Dragon Slayer. "I would love to," she answered with a saccharine smile that left Laxus staggered.

And with that, the Gentelemen's club first operation: Operation Laxus, was a success… in one way or another.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Tada! Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to review as well! Anyway, I'll be posting the next chapter soon! I have a draft for it already, and I'm sure you guys will love it! The Miraxus date is going to be quite something. Although, don't forget our boys Jellal and Gajeel as well. They'll be playing very important roles in this fanfic. ^_^ Okay, hope you guys really review! Because I would love to know what to do to improve this fic and my writing. :) Comments, constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome, flames are not! Thanks in advance everyone!**_


	3. Double Date

_**Sorry for the delay of this chap guys! I just got preoccupied with some stuff and got a bit distracted. But I'm back! Anyway, I shall not keep you waiting and let the new chap begin now! :D**_

For the second night in a row from the birth of the Gentlemen's Club, they held a meeting once more. This time they met at the third biggest house in Magnolia, the Dreryar residence. Contrary to popular belief, Laxus actually lives with Master Makarov when staying in the city. The Raijinshuu also has their own guest bedroom in the mansion whenever they would return to Fiore. Nevertheless, aside from them, only a few people knew of the place and knew how rich the Dreyars were. Didn't Fairy Tail even wonder how they could easily pay the bills despite doing a lot of damage wherever they went?

"Wow, Laxus is filthy rich," Gajeel commented to Jellal as they saw the house from the outside. It may have not been like the Heartfilia residence with its hundred acres of land, but living in the busy city of Magnolia, Laxus' house was really an atypical spectacle compared to the prevalent small houses.

"Well, he is the Master's grandson. And the Master was one of the Wizard Saints. We actually earn a lot, although I chose to spend my riches elsewhere. We all have our priorities. Although, I see nothing wrong if this is what the Master and Laxus chose to spend their money with," Jellal said then pressed the Lacrima powered doorbell.

The screen on the front door then showed an image of a maid. "Welcome to the Dreyar residence. May I ask who this is and who they are looking for?"

"Uh… Jellal Fernandes and Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail. Laxus Dreyar we believe is expecting us?" Jelllal explained.

The big entrance doors then opened automatically. "Good evening Mr. Fernandes and Mr. Redfox! Please enter the main door," the automated voice of the maid said.

The two did as instructed and entered. The interior of the house was even grander than the exterior. From the lobby of the mansion, they saw two long staircases like the ones you usually see in royal houses. There were also a number of porcelain statues that came from different places in Fiore, an enormous golden chandelier that could possibly be as big as a baby dragon, and many paintings of the Dreyar family hanging on the walls.

"Wow. Now I understand why Laxus is so arrogant. If you had this much, it's hard not to get over your head," Gajeel commented.

"Hey look Gajeel! Baby Laxus," Jellal pointed with a naughty smirk as they approached the biggest painting in the lobby.

Gajeel snickered. "Who knew Laxus was such a cutie? If only he grew up to be that way."

A familiar voice then resonated in the room as the person who owned the voice came down from the stairs. "What are you guys doing?"

Gajeel and Jellal tried to pretend they saw nothing. He'd probably electrocute them if he knew they were making fun of his baby picture. "Hey Laxus, great place you got here!" Jellal complimented.

"Thanks. Anyway, let's go to the guestroom. Raijinshuu left for a mission so we can stay in their room for tonight. You guys can also sleepover if we take too long planning."

Gajeel and Jellal then began to step upward the stairs.

"What are you guys doing?" Laxus asked as he was still at the first floor.

"Oh, we just thought the room was upstairs," the bluenette said.

"Raijinshuu stays at the basement. We use an elevator to get there," Laxus said and directed them to the corridor leading to the elevator.

They then entered it and as the door opened, saw a very big room. The big room actually looked like three small rooms that had a couple of dividers. Each part of the room had a king sized bed, a nightstand with its own lamp, a little refrigerator and a mini Lacrima Vision.

"…woah," Gajeel said dumbfounded. "Raijinshuu's been living the life… Hmmm…" He then scanned around the three parts of the room. "Dibs on Bickslow's bed!" he said and ran towards the bed with the little wooden 'babies' on the nightstand.

Apparently Bickslow keeps extras in case the 'babies' he usually has gets damaged.

The Iron Dragon Slayer then jumped on the bed and enjoyed its comfort lying down. "Aaaah. This must have been the softest bed I've ever laid on."

Jellal smiled. "Where will you be sleeping, Laxus? I'll pick the one you don't choose."

"I don't sleep here. I have my own room upstairs," he commented.

"Oh! Pretty special, huh? If Raijinshuu's place looks like this, I wonder what your room looks like. Come on Laxus boy! Show us!" Gajeel said excitedly.

"Calm down Rusty. No outsider has ever been in my room. Not even any woman. It's private," he said with arms crossed.

"We perfectly understand Laxus. Although, I just thought that after that fiasco earlier today, and since we'll be planning your date with Mira tomorrow, we'd be spending the entire night in just one room planning until we fall asleep," Jellal stated.

He had a point. "Hmmm… If that's the case, then I choose Evergreen's bed," Laxus said.

"…you'd pick the girl's bed?" Gajeel wondered.

"No way am I choosing Freed's bed. I'm not 100% sure if he's straight and we all know how he adores me," he explained with some hint of disgust.

"He's not that repulsive. I say he just really cares for you," Jellal remarked.

"Are you guys blind?! It's not a question. Freed is gay for Laxus," Gajeel stated as a matter of fact.

Laxus shivered. "I really don't know what to do with that guy. I mean, I appreciate him doing whatever I say, but sometimes it's a bit much."

"Do nothing. He really just idolizes you. Plus, you know you're straight, we know you're straight, and he _must_ know you're straight. I'm sure when you get Mira, he'll be able to take it," Jellal explained.

"Speaking of Mira, shouldn't we start planning now? We wouldn't want what happened today to happen again," Gajeel said then rose up from his bed.

"Why'd you stand up? We can just remove the dividers and talk about our plan lying down on each bed. I'm pretty exhausted from everything that happened today anyway," Laxus said then folded the dividers of the three beds. He afterwards jumped on the bed to lie down.

Jellal went to Freed's bed and sat on it. "So, how do we begin with our second meeting?"

The two Dragon Slayers that were lying down on their beds looked at the ceiling to think. The room was quiet for a while.

Gajeel finally broke the silence, "I can't believe we actually did it. Laxus boy is actually going on a date with Mirajane."

"Yeah. Who knew that our plan really worked," Jellal said and decided to copy his friends who were lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling.

Laxus chortled a bit. Obviously, he moved on from the embarrassment now that he can laugh about it. "Well, it kinda didn't, but it all ended up fine. So thank you, both of you. Thank you to _your_ girls as well."

Jellal and Gajeel blushed. It was weird to think of Erza and Levy as their girls when they actually weren't in a relationship with them yet.

"Anyway, just a question…isn't Lily wondering where you are, Gajeel?" Jellal said to change the bromance mood.

"Lily's with the other Exceeds. They have an Exceed Festival for the week," Gajeel explained.

"And Raijinshuu is off on a mission. They won't be bothering us for a while. We've got time to achieve our goals," Laxus explained

Jellal started to spread his arms on the bed. Gajeel was right, that was the softest bed he had ever laid on. "So… what do you guys want to talk about now? I had no time to do a presentation."

Gajeel also stretched and got more comfy on the bed. "Well… we do need more time planning since tomorrow's the real deal. It's really happening. I just can't believe that it happened so fast."

"About that…" Laxus started. "I have to tell you two something first."

He sounded so serious. The two wondered what the Lightning Dragon Slayer was about to say so they both rose from their reclined position and just sat on their beds.

"After you guys left the guild, I actually told Mira to meet me earlier tomorrow for our date. I reserved to have a dinner with her in Le Esplanade," Laxus explained.

"What!? Le Esplanade?! Are you serious!? That's a pretty high-end restaurant! The best in Fiore! It takes months to have a reservation there!" Jellal explained.

Gajeel wondered, "Why do you even know that Jelman?"

Jellal fake coughed. "I've been trying to reserve a table there for ages but always end up being rejected. Psh. Don't they think I can pay? I bet they just judge people according to their surnames. The more important you are, the better your chances are of getting a table. And an ex-convict like me wouldn't get any positive response if I were to explain who I really _was._ "

"Well you're in luck! Since I'm cursed with my father's surname and all, I figured to use it every once in a while for my advantage," Laxus started and rose from his recline. "I arranged to reserve a table for four. Meaning it'll be a double date. I've already told Erza about it, so all you need to do is show up tomorrow, Jelman."

Jellal's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am," Laxus said with a grin. "Oh, and don't be jealous, Gajeel, I wanted to include you as well, but I just knew that fancy restaurants weren't your thing."

Gajeel smirked. "Yep. They sure aren't. Good call, Pikachu."

He gave his friend a glare. "Stop calling me Pikachu, or I won't tell you my surprise for you, Rusty."

"You also have a surprise for me? I'm touched!" he mocked.

Laxus dug out from his pocket two familiar tickets from before. Except those weren't the ones he gave Mira. "These are for you and Levy. I already told her about it and she said yes," he said as he stretched out his hand, signaling Gajeel to take them.

"…what?! You bought two more tickets for the concert tomorrow?" he said then stretched his metal hand to get the tickets from Laxus. Even though he had willingly given Laxus the tickets for his date with Mira, Gajeel secretly had a feeling of heartbreak. It was eating him up that they couldn't watch his favorite rock band, M3.

"You honestly didn't expect me to leave you out after I got Jelman a reservation for dinner, right?"

Gajeel inspected the ticket to make sure he wasn't joking. Sure enough he wasn't. Laxus really did have a nice side to him. The two mages just had the impulse to hug him. Gajeel didn't, but Jellal did. He embraced him with arms wide open. "Thank you Laxus!"

"Yeah, thanks man," Gajeel said casually, trying not to be out of character. But he was just a hair near to crying from joy. "Really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. Although, you can stop hugging me now, Jellal," Laxus said as the Heavenly Magic Mage's body was pressing down his body on Evergreen's bed. It was just so weird and awkward.

Jellal finally snapped back to reality and immediately went back on his own bed. "Sorry, about that. I'm just so happy. I can finally take Erza out on a date!"

Laxus quivered a bit from recalling his hug with Jellal. "Don't ever do that again! Freed won't be the only one I'll be thinking of as gay if you do so."

Jellal lowered his head. "Sorry."

Laxus continued to speak. "Anyway, think of this as a thank you to all of you. If it weren't for you guys _and_ your women, I wouldn't have this date in the first place. Besides, I also did this because I'll need your help as well… You may have noticed how nervous I act towards Mira. If I'm not a nervous wreck, I'm a jerk. "

"Don't worry Laxus! We have your back. With our help, your first date would be a sure success!" Jellal said with excitement.

"And I have your back as well," Laxus said with a smile. These two were actually starting to grow on him. He wouldn't have it any other way. They men have to stick together right?

As the night progressed, the three got out of their beds and Laxus directed them to one of his favorite rooms in the mansion: The Dressing Room. It was a very big room filled with various clothes, shoes and accessories. Everything a man needed for fashion was there. From tuxedos, casual wear, concert wear, sports attire and more! The clothes there were the classiest and most expensive wardrobe money could buy. They were also Magical Clothes, clothes that would instantly tailor to anyone who tried them on.

After finally picking clothes, they decided to practice and simulate what would happen tomorrow since they all didn't want déjà vu on what happened earlier that day.

"So imagine that I'm Mira, what do you do Laxus?" Jellal said as he batted his eyelashes.

"Are you dead serious, Jelman? Didn't I say before that I'm absolutely near of thinking that you're gay," Laxus said with a disturbed face.

"Come on! We don't want to relive that all over again, do we? That whole smiling like a rapist, complimenting like a pervert and giving like a jerk?"

"Hey, you should call him Jelly if he's portraying to be a woman," Gajeel suggested as a joke.

Jellal gave Gajeel a glare then looked at Laxus. "Anytime now, Laxus boy."

Laxus sighed. What was the harm in trying? It was just the three of them anyway. And despite the group just being formed recently, he actually trusted the two already. "Hey, Mira… Why you're looking quite…" he looked at Jellal who still continued to bat his eyelashes and act all girly. "…beautiful today."

"Oh, I'm not beautiful before?" he asked with a feminine tone. It was just like the first meeting all over again. Gajeel tried to control his amusement. Although, he was close to laughing as hard as he could.

"What!? Uh…Well you particularly look even more beautiful tonight. Not that you're not beautiful… everyday," Laxus said a bit unsure. He didn't know if what he was saying was making sense, or he was just still disturbed saying such words to Jellal.

"Awww… that's sweet of you Laxus. You look great as well. Very muscular," he said as he felt his bicep then roared. Gajeel couldn't take it. He rolled on the floor laughing.

"What the hell was that!?" Laxus demanded an answer.

"What!? She might say that! But good job, Laxus. Just remember to compliment her that way, and you'll be fine. Say what you really feel and there'll be no more of Mister Obnoxious or Mister Nervous."

Laxus nodded.

"Anyway, my turn. Gajeel, you be Erza. I'll try talking to you."

Gajeel then went all serious and began to speak in a straight face. "Hey Jellal."

"Hi Erza. You're looking quite a spectacle this fine evening," he said smoothly.

Laxus stopped. Jellal actually knew how to talk to women. It's a wonder why he didn't hook up with Erza yet.

"Why, you look fine as well, Jelly," Gajeel said as he jokingly flirted with him. He even tried to put his chest on his face, pretending he had boobs.

Laxus shrieked. He did not expect that from Gajeel at all. "What are you doing Gajeel!?"

"Well, remember Ryuzetsu Land? Jelly had the serious case of the nosebleed because of Erza's boobs! We have to condition him and fix that. We just can't let him nosebleed the whole date! The woman is the complete opposite of a prude!"

"Hey don't talk about Erza that way!" Jellal scolded.

However, the two Dragon Slayers couldn't take him seriously. They then stared at him as his nose was actually bleeding at that moment.

"How is that even possible!? Gajeel doesn't even have boobs!" Laxus scolded.

"I can't help it! He reminded me of that incident!" Jellal reasoned out.

Now they knew another reason why Jellal hasn't asked Erza out. And it wasn't because of his addiction with the 'A' word. _Atone_ or _atonement_. Not _ass_.

"Okay Jellal. Just keep looking at her face. Don't look at her boobs. Unless you two will have sex, but at your state, just having a straight face the whole night would be an accomplishment," Laxus advised.

Jellal then imagined what Laxus said and his nose bled even more. "Why did you have to say the 'S' word!" he screamed angrily.

Gajeel sneered. "Oh, who knew Jelly here had a very active imagination. Then again, from what Levy told me, Erza has a big stash of erotic novels in her bedroom, so you're pretty much a match made in heaven. "

"Not helping guys!" he said as his nose still continued to bleed.

"Okay breathe in, breathe out Jelly! Just think of things that WILL NOT arouse you. Cockroaches! Bugs! Big bugs! Big mutated Chimera bugs eating humans! Natsu kissing Gray!" Gajeel suggested.

Doing what his friends suggested, Jellal finally calmed down and the nose bleeding stopped. "Okay, okay. I'm good. Whew. Those images totally ruined my mood. Let's move on."

Laxus then realized something. "Wait. That's not the only problem Jellal has. I learned from Mira that you actually was about to kiss Erza at one time. What stopped you?"

Embarassed, Jellal looked away. "…how did she…?"

"Happy saw it. He says you went all 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight from the Lion King II', whatever that means. Anyway, just answer this: What stopped you? You were doing so well. You could have had her right then and there. Why did you push her away?"

"…that's too many questions, Laxus. I…" he said closing his eyes, trying not to remember the moment.

"You what?"

"…I felt that I didn't deserve her at that moment. That I still had to _atone_ for my sins."

"There it is," Gajeel commented. "It actually took him awhile to finally use the word today."

Laxus put both of his arms on Jellal and looked at him seriously. "Jellal, you were forgiven and set free by the Council. You were forgiven by Erza long ago. So learn to forgive yourself because you have done a lot of other good things. Don't let the bad things define you. Learn to be happy for yourself… For Erza,"

A tear slipped on Jellal's right eye. "Laxus! Huhu! Thank you!" he said then hugged him again.

Gajeel snickered. "Aww, Erza might have a love rival. I say he's starting to be gay for you, Laxus."

"…Shut up," Laxus said then pushed Jellal away. "Just think of what I said whenever you have the urge to say or even think the 'A' word," he continued seriously talking to Jellal.

The bluenette nodded.

"And think of all the _not_ arousing things I said when you feel you're going to nosebleed!" Gajeel pointed to himself.

Laxus sighed. "I think those _not_ arousing things might also scar anyone for life. Seriously, where did you get the big mutated Chimera bugs eating humans?"

"I thought you were wondering about the Natsu kissing Gray bit," Jellal said with a sweat drop.

"Weirdly, I can see that happening," Laxus commented.

"What can I say? I like watching Lacrima Vision," Gajeel commented with a proud smile.

After those side comments, Laxus then knew it was his turn. Even though it was out of character for him, he knew he had to give his fair share into the practice. "Hmm… Now, I guess I'll have to pretend to be Levy for Gajeel."

Jellal smiled. It really was nice that Laxus was trying to help them as well. "Remember Gajeel, be nice. We all know you have a bad boy attitude like Laxus, but think of how he changed for Mira. Do the same for Levy, and you'll do just fine."

Gajeel looked at Laxus and made a deep breath. "Hit me with your best shot Gajeel," Laxus said all serious and manly.

Gajeel found it a bit weird since he was supposed to think of tiny fragile Levy but was facing probably the most opposite thing from her... big muscular Laxus. "Uh… okay… Hi, squirt."

"Don't call me squirt, Rusty! Jellal said be nice!" Laxus taunted.

"Shrimp?"

"Nope try again," Jellal said.

"Dwar-"

"NO!" the two S-Class mages scolded in unison. Seriously, was teasing the only way Gajeel knew how to show affection?

"Pipsqueak?"

The two just decided to ignore his nicknames for Levy until they finally were satisfied. He actually knew a handful of 'short' nicknames: Kiddo, Armrest, Shorty, Small Fry, and more.

"Munchkin?" Gajeel finally said.

Jellal and Laxus looked at each other. "…weirdly that sounds endearing. You could use that," Jellal stated.

"So, ready for some rock and roll, Munchkin?"

"Yeah!" Laxus said with a rock sign then started pretending to play with an invisible electric guitar. Gajeel did the same but tried with invisible drums.

Despite not being a fan of rock music Jellal joined his friends and imagined the only instrument he knew how to play, a piano.

The three went on pretending to play their invisible instruments. They looked like actual band members who were really rocking it out. Heck, they had so much fun bonding, looking like an idiot was the least of their concern. Just as long as they helped each other, had fun together and had each other's backs, their group was good enough, right?

* * *

The next day, time especially passed by swiftly for the guys because of their constant nervousness. By the time they knew it, it was already evening and they had to go pick-up the girls in Fairy Tail.

Jellal and Laxus came to the guild early. They were supposed to meet their dates at six in the evening and arrived thirty minutes earlier. Since the girls were probably still doing their make-up, seeing the two S-Class mages in tuxedos was such an unusual site for the guild members there. Jellal wore a black tuxedo while Laxus wore a white tuxedo. They also each held a bouquet of scarlet red roses as they patiently waited for their ladies.

At least tried to.

"Oh! Look at that! You two are all ready for your dates!" Lucy marveled with a blush. Despite having feelings for a certain pinkette, it was undeniable that she had a little crush on both of these good-looking mages.

"Gotta say, you guys clean up good. Who knew this is what I could expect from one of my drinking buddies and the guy who we just recently saw his face," Cana remarked as she chugged another barrel of beer.

"I'm sure Raijinshuu, especially Freed would be so sad to miss such a big milestone in Laxus's life," Lisanna commented.

"And I still can't believe Mira-nee is going out with such a jerk!" Elfman started but Laxus gave him a glare. "A jerk-y guy, I mean. He's so man!" he tried to save.

"Wait, why are you guys dressed that way anyway? Who died?" Natsu asked naively as he joined the conversation. He then felt a punch on his head.

"Are you that stupid, Flame Head?! They're going on a date! You do know what dates are right?" Gray mocked.

"Ouch! You're gonna pay Ice Princess! And yes, I do know what dates are. Today's a Tuesday."

"Oh Gray-sama! We should also go on a double date as well!" Juvia said at the sidelines.

However as usual, she was just ignored and the two 'best friends' resumed their banter.

"You really are stupid. Bring it on Flamey, Erza's not here yet so I think we have time for me to beat you," Gray said arrogantly.

"Oh hoho! You've mistaken, it's me who's gonna beat you, Elsa!" Natsu said as he charged the Ice Mage.

The fighting commenced like usual.

Jellal and Laxus just decided to ignore everybody else's comments and tried to close their eyes and breathe heavily. They had time to relax before they actually saw their dates and became nervous wrecks.

After a few minutes, Mirajane and Erza eventually came to the guild dressed up in their most beautiful dresses. Mirajane was wearing a purple backless metallic dress that contoured her whole body perfectly. Her bust was pumping out although not so much that it was obscene. The dress also carefully tailored her behind that made her look really voluptuous.

Erza on the other hand was wearing a red tube silk dress with a slit as high as can be. Aside from the same features of Mirajane that you could prevalently also see in Erza (bust and butt), her dress also showcased her beautiful long and flawless legs and her marvelously sculpted shoulder blades.

Jellal and Laxus blushed upon seeing the girls. Nope, they were not mere girls at that moment. They were goddesses.

Laxus's face blushed to the tint of Erza's hair. "Wow. You look great, Mira. Here." He then gave her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks, Laxus. You look quite fine as well," she complimented. It was the first time she saw him look so polished in a suit.

"Erza…I…wow… You…" Jellal was lost for words.

Laxus noticed that his friend needed some help as Erza just smiled sheepishly. Boy, being powerful mages, who knew these two were actually really shy with each other?

Then before he could utter a word, Erza took Jellal's arm onto her own. "You look wonderful too, Jellal. Let's go?" She beamed.

Hmmm… Perhaps Erza wasn't shy after all. She was the more forward one. Anyway, it seemed that the date had a good start.

Suddenly Natsu and Gray stopped fighting as they saw their two girl-space-friends. Gray blushed a bit from their beauty and Natsu could just open his mouth. "Wait… don't tell me," he started.

"I think he finally understands!" Lucy commented.

"You guys are going to a play? To act like before? Right Erza?" Natsu continued with a big smile. He was ultimately clueless.

Everyone could just face palm. Oh Natsu. Sweet innocent and stupid Natsu.

"Yes Natsu, we're going to act in a play," Erza answered as a joke.

"Sweet! Can I watch?"

A few of the guild members laughed a bit although tried to hide it.

"Anyway, we should go, right Laxus?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah. Before they make any crude comments," Laxus answered.

However it was too late. Cana had already passed her 50th barrel of beer of the day. And whenever she does, her tongue gets the better of her. "Don't forget to use a condom, guys!" she commented before passing out.

As the guys heard that comment, they immediately carried their dates and dashed off as fast as they could. The next second they were gone from plain sight. Then again one was as fast as lightning, while the other one had the Meteor ability.

"Hey Lucy…what's a condom? Isn't it short for condominium that's something like your apartment?" Natsu asked her teammate.

Lucy sighed. And just before she could answer, Gray punched Natsu again. "Would you just stop talking?! I can't take the stupidity coming out from your mouth!"

"What did you say, Elsa!?" Natsu said all angry and fired up.

Round two of Natsu VS Gray commenced in just less than three minutes.

* * *

Inside the elegant and expensive restaurant, Le Esplanade, the four were seated on the best table in the place: outside by the patio with the beautiful lighting, the romantic aura of the garden and fountain, and the tender music of the string quartet.

"Wow, this is such a great place. I always wanted to eat here but never got the chance to," Erza commented.

"You have to thank Laxus for that. I've been trying to get this place for ages, but never got the chance. He really does have his ways," Jellal explained.

Mirajane smirked. "Ah! Look Erza, my date's responsible for our night. Isn't he the greatest?" she said the hugged Laxus's arm. "Seems like I chose the right guy."

You could see a vein popping from Erza's head. "What are you implying, Mira?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that Laxus has everything I could ask for a guy. He isn't just good looking and powerful, but he knows how to please a woman," she said boldly.

Laxus could just blush. Just yesterday Mira hated how he was, and now she's telling everyone how he's her ideal guy. He could just not believe it. He certainly had a chance! And what good…no, great _things_ he could do in the future with a chance with Mirajane!

However, as Laxus drifted off to daydream land, Erza felt as if Mira was trying to stir a competition between them. She tugged Jellal's arm. "Well my date's just as great as yours. Maybe even better. He looks quite great in this tuxedo, if I say so myself."

"Uh... I actually borrowed this from Laxus," Jellal explained.

Mira grinned even more. "Oh see! My date knows how to give to the less fortunate. What can your date do?"

Erza stood up and put her forehead against hers. "Are you degrading my date right in front of me?"

"What if I am?" she dared.

Laxus finally snapped out and saw what was happening. What was exactly going on? It was like they were all children once more. He was once too familiar with a view like this. Never did he expect that the rivalry between the two female S-class mages resurface.

"Ladies, ladies, please settle down. This isn't a competition, this is a date," Jellal commented, trying to get in between the two.

Finally the two settled and sat down.

"See. My date knows proper decorum," Erza said.

"Why I outta-" Mira started but was stopped by Laxus.

"Would you two stop arguing?! We're here on a double date. As much as we know you two love competing, can't we all just have a decent meal in this great restaurant?! We're not kids anymore you know," he yelled.

"Yeah, and the reason we're all here together is because we're all _great_ friends and we need to help each other out," Jellal explained

The girls wondered about the bluenette's statement. "Great friends? How did you and Laxus end up being great friends all of a sudden?" Erza asked.

Mirajane agreed. "Yeah, I'm wondering about that as well. How did you two end up close enough to bring us in a double date? I mean, I see Erza and I planning something like this out, but you two?"

"Ah…uh…" Jellal was stammering. He couldn't possibly tell them that they've formed a club to help each other to get them girls. They would just want to know more on what they actually talk about in their club.

"We bonded starting from the Grand Magic Games. And ever since he joined Fairy Tail and become and S-Class Mage, we found out that we have a lot of things in common," Laxus tried to say.

"What things in common?" Mirajane asked. Erza looked at the both of them closely as well.

"Uh…" This time, it was Laxus whose tongue was gotten by a cat. He signaled Jellal to try to think of something.

"Inventions and innovations! Laxus is really interested with the stuff I'm building. I even let him test my newly made Lacrima Ball filled with lightning," Jellal tried to save.

"Yep! That's how I ended up being friends with Gajeel too!" Laxus explained.

"Hmmm… I see. So you're both close with Gajeel now as well?" Erza asked. This was all new to them girls.

"Yes, yes. We three have really bonded over these inventions. As you all know Gajeel is great with metal and iron. So it was easy to talk to him to help us out. Hehehe," Jellal said and tried to make a fake laugh.

"Wow. That's a pretty interesting development. I never knew you three would end up being good friends," Mira said.

The two sweatdropped. Their dates actually bought it.

"But I guess that's for the best, right? Fairy Tail's bonds just end up getting stronger!" Erza said.

Their food then finally came and they all ate. Afterwards, the violinist from the string quartet announced to everyone in the restaurant that there was a special treat for the guests tonight. Since the majority of people in the restaurant were couples, the manager decided that everyone could actually dance in the middle of the room with the beautiful classical music.

Jellal signaled Laxus to ask the girls for a dance. He was a bit nervous but he ended up doing so anyway. "Ms. Mirajane Strauss…would you like to dance?" Laxus asked as he extended his hand to hers.

She blushed as she smiled. "I would love to Mr. Laxus Dreyar," she said and accepted the dance.

Jellal also asked Erza to dance. "Erza…would you give me the honor to dance with you?"

"I wouldn't miss this out for the world."

Hand in hand, both couples danced to the rhythm of the music. The men held the women's waist and hands and gracefully directed them to the beat of the song. They tenderly looked at each others eyes and savored the fleeting moment on the dance floor. How they wanted this moment to last forever.

 _ **Jellal and Erza**_

"You know yesterday was the first time I saw Laxus really having…feelings," Erza started as they continued to dance. Jellal was just so silent while they were dancing. Although, he was just really relishing this moment with Erza. It was their first dance ever. Besides, Erza knew in a way that when it came to her, Jellal didn't have many words to say. With them it was more in the way they gazed into each other's eyes. "He looked so bothered being turned down by Mira that for a while I couldn't believe he was actually Laxus. But hearing such passionate words from him of just wanting her, of deserving her… it made me realize how much he suffered. He's always been there for her. So near yet he felt so far. It's about time that the two of them got together," she continued.

"I know what you mean," Jellal started. "Laxus is a really great guy. He just has to stop with his bullshit arrogance and show the people he care about that he's a great guy and a complete softie in the inside."

Erza gave him a wondering look. She didn't really know Jellal had much to talk about. Especially about one Laxus Dreyar. "Now, is my date having the hots for Laxus? I didn't really think you had a tendency, Jellal," she joked.

He blushed. "Of course not, Erza! You know I…"

"Were you always this articulate with the ladies, Jellal? What happened to your fiancée? I'm sure she wouldn't be quite pleased seeing you on a date, dancing with another girl."

He laughed. "I know you know that's not true."

"With every look you give me, I only know of one thing," she said her face nearing his. This was it. This was the signal. The signal Jellal read before that he was going to share to Gajeel and Laxus for his next presentation. Although he never thought a moment like this would come so soon for any of them

 _If the kiss is initiated by a woman, only 90 percent of it comes from her._ _The 10 percent must come from the man so that he finishes it off and seals the deal._

"What's that?" Jellal asked as whispered on her ear. Who knew he had such sensual moves?

"…Jellal," she said as if almost moaning. Oh how he loved the sound of her voice. He was even starting to feel hard below. Her careful voice was sounding like an addicting melody. He felt himself get erected. Erza surely felt it as well, especially since they were already dancing pretty close.

He couldn't stand it anymore. It wasn't just her voice that was turning him on; it was her breath, her smell, just her complete presence. She was just so near to him, it would be a sin not to do anything. Finally, he caressed her face and carefully placed his lips into hers for a soft yet passionate kiss. At last, after the agony of waiting for so long, the inevitable finally happened.

 _ **Laxus and Mira**_

Laxus was charmed with Mira's beauty tonight. It wasn't typical that you see the barmaid wear such a stunning dress and have her hair completely down and styled. But it wasn't just that. It was the glimmer in her eyes, the site of her happy smiles that captivated Laxus entirely. She never saw her that way before, and he was really happy that she was like this because of him.

Mira then noticed Laxus out of it and staring at her silently as they danced. She blushed even more than she already was. "What's wrong, Laxus? Anything on my face? You're smiling…differently."

"Differently?"

"Hmmm…nothing like I've ever seen before. And especially nothing like your smile yesterday," she joked.

"Ah. Sorry about yesterday. I just didn't have enough practice."

"You? Lack Practice? With women? That doesn't sound like the Laxus Dreyar I know," she commented. _"He must be joking, right?"_ she thought to herself.

"What do you know about me, Demon?" he asked. He really was curious what she thought about him.

She tried to think. "Oh I don't know… That you're a jerk?"

He frowned. "Well sorry for being one, I guess-"

She cut him off. "I'm not yet done. You're a jerk, but when it comes to people you care about, you're actually pretty loyal. I mean, Raijinshuu seems to adore, no, love you! You must be doing something right for them."

"Nah, I just let them crash at my place and let them hang-out with me. Mostly just because I owe them," he explained, trying to act a bit nonchalant.

"Oh, you mean they stay with you and the Master? Your place must be really big! I just did the Master's house bills a couple of times, and if he could pay all of those, I'm sure you guys must be filthy rich!"

"Would you like to go to have a come over my house?" Laxus asked with his signature smirk. Sometimes it was hard to get rid of a habit. Then again, he has never brought any woman to his home. But why was it so easy for him to ask her?

Mirajane knew just what he meant. However, since she was slowly beginning to see a new side of Laxus, she decided to go easy on him. "Maybe some other time," she remarked.

Laxus was surprised. He thought she'd go and remark something like 'Never in a million years', or 'You wish'. He never thought she would actually agree or at least think of possibility of doing so.

"But as of now, I think it's best that we continue our date to the concert," Mira continued as she pointed to Erza and Jellal who were signaling them farewell as they were about to head out of the restaurant. "It seems that they want to have their alone time," she continued with a sly look on her face.

Laxus completely understood why Jellal had to leave with Erza. The dinner ended anyway and their double date at the restaurant was a success. He waved them goodbye with a smile. _"Lucky bastard. Jelman might actually get laid tonight by the looks of things. I'm hoping he won't nosebleed on Erza. Meh, we gave him all the suggestions we could last night. I'm sure he'll do fine."_

He then directed his attention to his date. "Let's go?" he asked.

Her response was something he totally didn't expect. She tiptoed to reach his face and kissed him on the cheek. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

 _ **A/N: And yay! Chapter Three is done! Sorry if Jerza already got more action the Miraxus, although I really wanted to stretch their story, since this fic is mainly focused on them. My original draft already had more development on Miraxus and more conflict for Jerza, but I just thought it would be weird if that were the case. That and we might not even see Gale in the concert if I stuck with that plot. :P Oh well. Anyway, don't forget to review! :D I would love to hear feedback, constructive criticisim, comments and especially suggestions on what you guys would want. I have a clear picture on the direction of this story (next chapter's draft is already in the process), however I'm totally cool for any more ideas. :)**_


	4. Home

_**Yehey! Chapter 4 is here! :D Sorry it took awhile. Classes started already and I had a while to get used to it. But don't worry, I'll update as often as I can. I still have enough spare time since I'll be graduating soon. Thank you to everyone for the great reviews. I really really appreciate every single one of them. Anyway just for your info, since we had some more Jerza last chap, there won't be any of that for this chapter, although there'll definitely be Miraxus and Gale. But of course there's still gonna be some Jerza for the future, especially the next chapter. ;) Okay, without further ado, let's start this!**_

Before the awaited rock concert of M3, Laxus bought Mira back to her home so they could both change their attires. Unlike the Dreyar residence, the Strauss home was a quaint little place. However, even if it looked like any other home in Fiore from its exterior, the inside of the house was actually quite endearing. Aside from the multiple picture frames on the walls, there were also drawings hanged as well. Crayon drawings from the childhood of Elfman, Lisanna and little Mirajane.

Laxus was in awe from seeing all these. This was his first time in the Strauss abode, and how he hoped that it wasn't his last. Seeing the place Mira grew up in, all the stuff she used, all the silly yet lively drawings she drew, he couldn't help but want to learn even more from her.

"You can change in the bathroom, I'll go change in my bedroom," Mirajane said as she pointed to the door of the bathroom.

Laxus finally snapped out of it. "…oh sure, thanks," he said with a sweatdrop. It was just the way she said it: " _I'll go change in my bedroom."_ Or maybe it was just all in his perverted head. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack, or perhaps even a nosebleed. He felt like he was turning to Jellal all of a sudden. He couldn't help but imagine her getting naked. They were after all alone in the house, with Elfman and Lisanna nowhere to be seen.

He just shook his head and slapped his face. Now was not the time to imagine that. He had to get changed himself. So he went to the bathroom and did so. Sure it wasn't easy stripping off, still thinking that she was just in the other room, doing the same, but he managed to calm down himself.

Afterwards, Laxus tried exploring the rest of the house. Doing so, his stimulation came back once more. Even if Mira was still inside her bedroom, it didn't help Laxus who was at that moment feeling so… stirred up. Or maybe just seeing where she usually spent her time and smelling her scent everywhere triggered him.

He just busied himself with the cute pictures of the family hanging around on the walls. He smiled at one picture that showed the three sibling quarrelling. Ah, the feisty little Mirajane he once knew. _"Even if she's changed so much, Demon really was a beauty since before."_

He then saw one picture that apparently had him in the background as the Strauss siblings were striking a pose for the camera. He was staring at her from behind, a serious face that was obviously staring at the Satan Soul Mage. Laxus blushed. _"I can't believe that such a picture existed…I must have been pretty obvious to her then. I just had to be too stubborn to admit that I liked her."_

Finally Mirajane's bedroom door opened and revealed her change of wardrobe. From an elegant purple dress to a rocker outfit of black tank top, tattered blue jeans and a lot of silver jewelry, Laxus couldn't help but gape.

"How do I look?" she asked and stroke a pose for him.

He might have found her really beautiful at their dinner before, but this was something else. Everybody knew Laxus was one 'bad boy'. And seeing her date have the image of a 'bad girl' just made him impressed of her even more. He could hardly speak. Heck, his testosterone wasn't helping him either. He was starting to get stimulated by just seeing her be like the old Mira.

"…cool, cool…" he finally answered with a faltering tone. He sounded like a lame Jason. But he just found her so breath-taking that it was the only word he could utter.

"Thanks Laxus! You look cool as well," she said with a big gleaming smile. She then saw that he was in front of a particular picture. "What are you looking at?"

He blushed even more and tried to hide the picture. "Oh nothing, just random pictures of you and your siblings," he nervously uttered.

She finally saw from an angle what picture he was hiding. "Ah! That picture?"

" _This is it, she's going to make fun of me,"_ Laxus thought.

But her reaction was totally unforeseen. She made another big happy smile. "That's one of my favorite pictures. We all look so cute in it."

With eyes opened wide from the surprise, he was speechless. She actually liked that he was in the picture. She even called him cute. Well, it was implied. But still, since it was an adjective that was never used to describe him, he actually found himself feeling flattered.

"…you look exceptionally cute there," Laxus said as he looked away, a bit embarrassed of what he just said.

"Aww, why thank you, Laxus." Mirajane was also surprised of his compliment. Sure she was used of being called cute by a lot of people, but this was the first time Laxus did so for her. She even noticed how embarrassing it was for him to say so. She tried to lighten the mood. "Anyway let's go?" she asked as she grabbed his arm and opened the front door.

Still embarrassed, he just nodded sharply to hide his crimson blush and they left the house together, side by side.

* * *

However as they walked away, they didn't notice that five people were already spying on them from outside the house. As the two walked on, the said people tailed them. Apparently Raijinshuu was back in town already and the Strauss siblings were with them.

"I can't believe Laxus-sama is going on a date and he didn't tell us," a green-haired mage said crying behind a big oak tree.

"He probably didn't want you making a big deal out of it like you do with every little thing," Evergreen explained a bit annoyed at the over-acting Freed. She was hiding behind a mailbox.

Freed pouted.

"Yeah Freed, boss probably just didn't want you picking his outfit, fixing his hair and brushing his teeth for this occasion. He wants to do everything on his own this time. I think he's matured. All grown up," Bickslow commented as a tear slid from his right eye.

A big man who was obviously hiding behind a shrub then decided to come out of it from hearing the remark. "…you brush his teeth?! That's not manly!" he said. He was then cut off with a smack on a head from Evergreen.

"Shhhh! Be quiet! They might hear us!" she said and the two of them went on arguing as usual.

Lisanna could just smile at the sight. It was her first time hanging out with these set of people, yet with the short time they had spent together, she knew it was going to be a long and eventful night with them.

* * *

Gajeel went to pick up Levy in Fairy Hills. He wore the borrowed attire he got from Laxus, although it was almost like his usual attire. An all black apparel of a black tank top and black pants filled with various silver accessories.

Since Pantherlily still had not returned from his Exceed Festival, advices from Jellal and Laxus were all Gajeel had to go with. They gave him gentleman advices, wardrobe advice and an order to buy Levy pink roses. But aside from these, he had no other help or preparation for his date. He may have not shown it to his two friends, but he was even more nervous to be alone with Levy than Laxus is nervous to be alone with Mira.

When he got to Fairy Hills, after finally gulping and sweating like crazy for a minute or two, he finally rang the doorbell and was surprisingly welcomed by not Levy, but Wendy.

"Oh hi, Gajeel. I didn't expect to see you here. So why the visit?" Wendy asked all alone. Charle was in the Exceed Festival as well.

"Hey there, Wendy. I'm here to see Levy," Gajeel said acting nonchalantly, or at least trying to do so.

"Oh she's in her room. You need to have a pass when entering Fairy Hills, and since I'm the one in charge of it today, I'll come with you," she said then showed him the big identification card with the word 'Pass'.

Gajeel just nodded and went inside. He walked with Wendy inside the first floor and passed the stairs to the second floor. Every passing second before his date with Levy seemed like an eternity. He kept thinking of what might happen (if he'd screw up or _how_ he'd screw up), that he completely lost himself in the process.

"We're here," Wendy said as she stopped walking in front of a particular door.

Gajeel finally went back to reality. He then saw the little Dragon Slayer giving her a smile and a thumb up, indicating that he should knock on the door.

He cleared his throat a couple of times before doing so. "Levy, I'm here."

From the inside, Levy's heart skipped a beat. She got surprised of Gajeel's voice. He was early. An hour early, in fact. She hasn't even dressed up yet nor put up make-up. "Mo! You're so early Gajeel! Could you please wait a little bit?" she instructed.

"Sorry about that, I'll just meet you in front?" Gajeel reasoned out, trying to hide his nervousness in his tone. Although, his face was really showing it. Wendy could just giggle from seeing him all flustered.

" _He got ready this early, I can't let him just stand outside all by himself,"_ Levy thought. She then opened the door, revealing that she was not at all that ready. "No! It's okay. You can come in, but just stay on the couch, while I get ready in the bathroom."

Gajeel nodded and entered the room, but before doing so, he thanked Wendy who had a peculiar taunting smile on her face. Not an everyday sight from the sweet innocent girl.

After entering the Script Mage's room, he sat on the couch as told, and looked around. It was just what he imagined it would be-a room full of books. Yet still, he can't believe that he was actually inside.

"Okay uh… so just wait here. You can read some of the books that are on the shelves since they're already arranged, but stay clear from the books on the floor since I haven't sorted those yet," Levy said, a bit frantic then took a pile of clothes which was lying on a chair. She then went to the bathroom and slammed it shut.

Gajeel stood up and looked around the plethora of books in the room. Levy was a known avid reader, but her home was something else. There were more books in her room than there were books at the guild basement. He tried picking random books, checking their contents. He wasn't really that much of a reader, since Metallicana didn't really teach him how to read that well, just the basics. He could read normal words, but nothing as verbose as the words in the books Levy frequently read.

While scheming through his fifth random book, Gajeel then saw a page that had some sort of a bookmark. Surprisingly, it was a picture. A candid picture of Levy and him talking in Tenroujima. He observed it closely and tried thinking of when the picture happened. Tenroujima may have been when he and Levy got closer to each other, but the experience wasn't all rainbows and butterflies. They battled Grimoire Heart, and there was not chance for anyone to take a picture of them. _"How could such a picture exist? And why does she have it? She didn't seem to be aware of it being taken,"_ he began to wonder.

And just after a few seconds, the bathroom door had to open. It revealed a Levy clothed in something he hasn't seen yet. A rocker Levy wearing rocker chic clothes.

He was stunned. He knew she loved rock music because he shared his CDs with her before, but this was the first time they were ever going to a concert together. This was his first time to verify that she really loved the genre and wasn't just too polite to tell him that she was forced to listen to it because of him.

"So… what do you think?" she asked with a faint blush that she tried to hide while looking away.

"…" Gajeel couldn't utter a word. He was too nervous. What was he to say!?

"Gajeel?" Levy called his name when she noticed that he was indeed looking at her at the eye, but still not saying a thing. Actually, he hasn't even said a word since he entered the room.

"…"

"…"

Trying to save himself from the humiliation, he tried to remember the stuff Laxus and Jellal taught him last night. "…nice clothes… Munch…kin," Gajeel barely sad.

Although, no matter how soft was his voice when he uttered those words, they were perfectly clear to Levy. She was pleased with his compliment, and even pleased in a different 'pet name' he had for her. She couldn't help but blush even more. "Thanks. Nice clothes as well…" she stuttered only because she too wanted to think of a nickname for Gajeel but couldn't think of one in the moment.

An awkward silence filled the room and the two just ended up staring at each other for a while.

However, since she felt a bit uneasy on the Dragon Slayer's silent fixation at her, Levy's gaze shifted to the picture he was holding. She saw that it was the picture she had been looking for since six months ago.

She immediately grabbed the picture from him. "Where did you find this, Gajeel?!" Her blush deepened to a darker shade of red.

Gajeel, still panicking in his head could just point at the small white book labeled _The Iliad._

Finally understanding that finding it happened to just be a mere coincidence, Levy spoke, "I can explain! Uh… you see… I secretly write a couple of articles for Sorcerer Magazine sometimes, and during Tenroujima, Jason apparently followed the guild and took a couple pictures of us. Since we were away for seven years and he got all depressed, he decided not to use the pictures and just sent the pictures to me and Mirajane so that we'll decide what to do with them. Mira decided to keep her copies hidden in a secret photo album in the guild, while I kept most of my copies in my own photo album. Although I was wondering where that one picture went. It's a good thing you found it…" She felt that her knees were shaking. She felt so bad that she lost that picture before that she couldn't forgive herself. It was her favorite picture with Gajeel, although not that she'd tell him that now. She also felt so embarrassed at that moment since it was obviously weird for her to be clinging to a picture like that.

"…can I get a copy of that photo?" he embarrassingly asked as he played with his fingers.

Her embarrassment died as she replayed in her head what he just said. She knew he wouldn't say such a thing if he didn't mean it. She looked at the picture and put it on top of the desk near the door and placed a weighted figurine of Pantherlily on top of it. The figurine was one of the many merchandise the guild was sharing. "Of course," she agreed.

Gajeel gave a small smile and continued to stare at Levy like before she entered the room. He noticed that Levy was blushing yet smiling at the same time. As the two looked like idiots staring at each other, Levy's Lacrima phone then alerted a message. She checked it out and saw it was from Mirajane.

 _We're here. Where are you?_

She showed Gajeel the text and he nodded. He then opened the door, signaling to her that they should go. Apparently he was a man of few words when on a first date with Levy. She could just nod and follow him and walk alongside him as she still kept on thinking of the stuff that happened to them and what a good 'pet name' she could have for him.

* * *

The rock concert of the band M3 was going to be held in a club at one of the dingiest streets in Fiore. It may have been a concert of the great group, but only a limited audience knew of it so it was really veiled in one of the most questionable places in the city.

Mirajane and Laxus met with Gajeel and Levy at the front of the club.

"Hey guys we're here!" Levy said as she waved excitingly. It was a different vibe from the awkward silence Gajeel and she had from their walk to the place.

Gajeel then pulled Laxus to a corner. "You gotta help me, Pikachu! I called her Munchkin earlier, and everything after that got weird. Or maybe everything from when I saw that picture? Wah! I couldn't talk to her the same way like before, and she couldn't say much as well. What is the matter with me?! I knew I should have called her pipsqueak! Or is it my outfit? Wait, I usually look like this everyday. Your clothes just look newer. Or do I smell? Do your clothes smell? I smell don't I? I can't believe-"

Laxus then smacked Gajeel right on the back of his head to slow him down. He didn't really pick up everything that he said. "Stop rambling Gajeel! You're a first generation Dragon Slayer, you'll be the first one to smell if you reek! You're fine! You two are just both awkward because it's your first date. But don't worry, that's why I'm here. Okay listen, just relax and act normal around her. I would say be yourself, but you usually tease her, so just act normal but be nice to her. Compliment her! You've heard how Jelman does it! Oh and make her laugh. You're the funny one with us three right?"

"Well, I personally think Jelman or Jelly's the funny one with his Mira impressions, but I guess he doesn't really mean it."

Laxus looked at his friend as if telling him to be serious. Now was not the time to think about how Jellal's impressions of Mira were the funniest thing they both had ever seen.

Gajeel understood his friend's facial expression and just made a deep breath. "You're right! Okay. I can do this!" The two then went back to their dates.

"Let's go in Mira?" Laxus asked as he extended his right hand to her. She gladly accepted and they went inside the club, holding hands.

"Let's go in… Munchkin?" Gajeel asked as he signaled her to go in.

Levy decided to postpone thinking of Gajeel's pet name and just put her arm around his. That could wait. It was time to enjoy her date with Gajeel. "Let's go."

Gajeel's blush by the minute was passing by the different shades of red. _"So I guess this is what you do in dates. It can't be that bad."_

* * *

From a distance, just hiding behind a couple of trash bins, the Strauss siblings and Raijinshuu were panicking.

"Oh no! We can't get in! What do we do? We didn't think this through. I knew we should have started stalking them in Le Esplanade! And now they're holding hands! We can't miss anything else that progresses!" Lisanna commented with a pout.

"Awww, sorry that we were late, Lissy. After we received your message about boss and Mira, we went running to the train station as fast as we could," Bickslow commented.

"Lissy?" Elfman asked with a big raised brow.

"Uh…it's just a nickname, Elfy," he tried to explain.

"That's not pretty manly!" he exclaimed but was smacked again on the head by Evergreen.

"Shut up! They might be inside a rock concert, but it hasn't started yet, so they could possibly recognize our voice! We should just wait outside when we have the chance. It couldn't be possible for us five to all get ticke-" she was then cut-off by Freed who just used his abilities to some passers-by and got five tickets.

"You were saying?" he showed off.

The Fairy Tail mages stared at the innocent people Freed trapped in his runes. However, after a while, they put out their guns to intimidate the mages.

"Let us out of here or we'll shoot!" one of the guys said.

"Freed!" Evergreen screamed on the top of her lungs. Elfman then put his big hands on her mouth.

"Shhh, Ever! Don't scream like a man! You're a woman!"

"What kind of runes did you put these troublemakers, Freed?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh, just the timed and protected one. That means they'd be stuck there for for six hours and won't be able to do any damage to the people outside," the green haired mage explained.

"That's pretty harsh dude," Bickslow commented.

"I guess he's seriously desperate to stalk them. We can't let his efforts go to waste!" Elfman commented.

"That's true Elf-nii, but before we go inside, we need disguises. We're wearing the clothes we usually wear! And it's a rock concert! We're going to stick-out like sore-thumbs!" Lisanna explained.

"Look, there's a clothing store by the corner! We can buy clothes there, Lissy!" Bickslow said.

"Stop calling my little sister that! It feels weird!" Elfman screamed.

"Of come on Elfy, Lissy's a cute nickname!"

"I do not approve of you-" he was then cut off again by Evergreen.

"Shut up and let's just go buy the clothes!" she said then delightfully skipped her way to the store. One thing was for certain, Evergreen loved shopping for clothes.

* * *

There were already a lot of people inside and the crowd was wild. They kept jumping up and down to the beat of the songs. Mira and Gajeel did the same since it was their favorite band, M3. They were surely enjoying it. Laxus just couldn't help how great his luck was of having such an awesome date. He wasn't an avid M3 fan like the two, but they were at least on his Top 5 favorites. Levy on the other hand couldn't get into the spirit despite genuinely liking the band because of Gajeel's influence, because her height wasn't letting her see what was going on. Sure she could hear the music clearly, but a visual of the awesome band would suffice since it was a live show.

Laxus noticed the small blue haired mage was a bit silent so he cued Gajeel to do something about it.

"Are you okay…Munchkin?" he asked but of course wasn't heard in the loud room.

"What!?" she asked on the top of her lungs as she tried jumping up and down to still see the band.

"Do you see the stage?" Gajeel again but wasn't heard by Levy.

"What!?"

"Do you want a better look?"

"What!?"

" _Okay that's it. I can't hear her, but she clearly needs my help so…"_ Gajeel thought then carried Levy up and positioned her on top of his shoulders just like a little kid. "There! Now you can see everything!" he screamed.

Levy could just squeal and blush. "Thanks Gajeel."

"What!?" Gajeel asked.

"Thank you Gajeel!" she exclaimed.

"What!?"

"THANK YOU GAJEEL, YOU'RE THE BEST!" she screamed loudly.

"What!?"

As a couple of songs progressed and Levy enjoyed it on top of Gajeel's shoulders, she later on realized that no matter how loud you'd scream, you couldn't hear anybody else in the concert. So she decided to just scream her feelings carelessly. Maybe it was because just before the band played, Laxus dared them to have ten shots of tequila at the bar in the club. Or maybe she just wanted to be a daredevil for once in her life. "I LOVE YOU GAJEEL!" she screamed right at the second the current song ended.

She was heard by everyone, absolutely everyone inside the club: a smirking Laxus, an excited Mirajane, and even the spying Raijinshuu and Strauss siblings who were wearing rock themed clothes with matching eye-liners and fake tattoos.

And of course the guy carrying her heard her loud and clear. He froze for a moment but then carefully put her down on the floor. "What?" he asked with a bewildered look.

But before he could continue, the loud rock music resumed. Levy felt so embarrassed. She couldn't believe she just did that. She didn't know what to do so… she ran away. Gajeel tried to run after her, but being fun sized and all was an advantage for her in the sea of people.

He just decided to go back to Laxus and Mirajane. "Guys! I lost Levy! Can you help me find her? I'm sorry to ruin our date like this. I'm sure you two would still like to listen to M3, but…"

"What!?" Mirajane screamed. Laxus just had his eyes on the both of them.

"Help me find Levy!"

"What!?" Mira continued to yell and Laxus was still not uttering a word.

"HELP ME FIND LEVY!" Gajeel tried screaming on the top of his lungs. Too bad, the song was no near from being over or even a tad softer.

Annoyed from the two who kept on screaming but not understanding what the other was saying, Laxus decided to speak. "Gajeel! We can't hear you! But if you need to find Levy sure! We'll help! Let's go outside! I can't hear a thing!"

Mirajane just smiled. She too couldn't hear anything, but it was clear that Laxus cared, and it was a nice sight seeing that he does care for someone rather than himself.

They all went outside, although the ones spying on them got a bit tangled in the crowd of people.

* * *

"Levyyy!"

"LEEEVYYY!"

"Levy where are youuuuu!?"

The three Fairy Tail mages looked around the area to find the little girl.

"Where could she have gone to?" Mirajane said.

"This is bad, it's getting late," Laxus commented as most of the lights around the neighborhood were already out.

"And this isn't really a safe area. We have to find her!" Gajeel said worriedly.

The three went on looking for Levy until Gajeel noticed something from afar. The shrub from a distance just moved. He went near it hoping it was Levy, yet instead he took out two familiar faces of a long-haired green-headed man and a weirdo with a helmet and flying wooden dolls above him. "If you have the time to stalk us, you have the time to help us!" he scolded. He had no time to deal with these two.

Mirajane and Laxus were surprised. "Freed! Bickslow! Why are you here?" Laxus asked his underlings.

"Elfman and Evergreen's here too!" Freed said as he pointed to another nearby shrub.

"And Lissy!" Bickslow said with vigor.

The other three revealed themselves.

"Why are you guys all here?" Mirajane asked.

"Sorry. We were just so excited for you Mira-nee!" Lisanna commented as she hugged her sister. "It's your first date for sometime."

"And we had to see if Laxus was man enough for you," Elfman commented.

"Hmfh! We're here to see if _she_ deserves you, Laxus-sama," Evergreen said, ignoring Elfman.

"Oh Laxus-sama, why didn't you tell us you were going on a date!?" Freed asked as he hugged Laxus's torso and started crying.

"Yeah, boss. We hurriedly went back as soon as we knew," Bickslow said.

Mirajane was just so happy to see her siblings while Laxus was just annoyed to know that his team was spying on them.

Gajeel's vein however was popping out from all the unnecessary talk. "Okay, okay, okay! We all know you want to know what happens in Laxus and Mira's double date! But first we must find Levy! She might be in trouble! This place has a lot of gangsters hanging around!"

Everyone stayed silent. They knew how powerful and scary Gajeel was, and none of them wanted to get to his bad side. Lisanna was the one who broke the silence. "We should split up. Since we're sorry for spying on you, Mira-nee, you go with Laxus, Elf-nii will go with Evergreen, I'll go with Bicksy and Freed will go… with Gajeel?"

"Bicksy?" everyone except Gajeel asked.

"Awww… you have a nickname for me as well, Lissy?" Bickslow said as he was nearing to hug her but was punched on the face by Elfman.

Finally having tolerated too much of the idiocy of his guildmates, Gajeel decided to continue his search alone. "I'll be going by myself. You guys would just slow me down," he said and left the rowdy mages.

After the serious air Gajeel emitted from being worried about Levy, the boisterous arguments commenced once more.

"Oh no no no! I cannot stand the ridiculous nicknames! They're just not manly! Lisanna's not going alone with Bickslow! Freed you go with them! Make sure he doesn't do anything fishy to my sister," Elfman said.

"But, I wanted to go with Laxus-sama," Freed started but found Laxus glaring at him. "But sure, Lisanna and Bickslow it is," he answered with a sweatdrop.

They all then went their separate ways to find Levy.

* * *

Gajeel was still looking for Levy, his mind almost going insane. Did he hear her correctly? _"She said 'I love you Gajeel', right? But why is she running away from me?"_ Those thoughts kept going on and on in his head.

Finally, since he couldn't take the frustration, he kicked a couple of trash cans to release his anger. However, there was one that didn't roll away or budge. It felt like something was pressing against it. He looked at it carefully and saw Levy crying behind it.

"Levy! Are you okay?" he crouched down since she was sitting on the street.

"Gajeel?" she said, still crying. "I was running away and I… I…"

He noticed the big wound on her knees. "Did someone do this to you? Tell me who did it and I'll beat them up."

She tugged his shirt. "Gajeel, no. I just fell down and got injured. I tried standing up, but I couldn't. And it hurts so much."

Gajeel tore a part of his shirt. _"Sorry Laxus, but desperate times call for desperate measures,"_ he thought to himself. He then rolled it up like a bandage and put it on her wound.

After doing so, he carried her off and put her at his own back, piggy back style. "Come on, we're getting you home. Hospitals are closed this late, but you do have a first aid kit in Fairy Hills right?"

It all happened so fast for Levy, she just couldn't believe it was happening. All she could do was nod. _"Is this really happening? Is he really worried about me?"_

As they were nearing Fairy Hills, Gajeel then remembered to ask Levy about what she said at the concert. His mind couldn't avoid the topic as much as he knew she was injured. "Hey Munchkin," he started. He was actually getting used to calling her that. "What you said earlier…was it true?" She uttered no reply, so he decided to stop walking and check on her. She already fell asleep on him. He just smiled and continued walking. "'cause you know? I love you too, Munchkin."

* * *

As the night progressed, Mirajane and Laxus started to walk slower and slower. It had been a long night. So much has happened not only to them, but also their friends.

"I'm sorry about tonight, Mira," Laxus started.

"Sorry about what?" she questioned. She wasn't quite sure what he was talking about.

Laxus looked down. "This was supposed to be a date."

"It still is a date, silly," she said with a smile that was almost going to be a laugh.

"Yeah, but we're missing the concert."

"You already took me out for dinner. There's nothing to be sorry about. Plus, I still got to listen to M3 live. I already know how awesome they are. We don't really have to finish the whole thing."

"But, we're here searching for Levy while we could be listening-"

"Laxus, you know we can't do that. I'll think about Levy too much. And you yourself won't enjoy the concert with Levy missing."

Laxus looked away. She could read him like a book.

"Besides, it's nice seeing you all worried for Gajeel. I know you said you're already good friends with him, but seeing you like this is nice," she said, her tone becoming softer and her lips more relaxed.

"Nice?" he wondered.

"Yeah I mean, I never thought the Laxus Dreyar I knew before could learn to care for someone other than himself," she joked.

He looked at her straight at the eye, this time, not being the usual nervous wreck that he was before but just being honest. "I care about you, you know. That's why I asked you out."

Mira's heart skipped a beat. But she decided to shrug off her feelings. _"This couldn't possibly be happening right? There has to be a catch,"_ she thought. "But after tonight you'll move on with some other girl, am I right?" she asked with a straight face.

Laxus looked at her confused. "Mira, is that what you think?"

"Think what?"

"That you're just like any other girl?"

She was starting to feel her heart beat faster. She didn't ever feel this way before. How could Laxus Dreyar be the man that was causing this palpitation?

"Mira, we've known each other for so long. Sure, I've been a jerk, but you should know when I'm serious."

" _Serious? What is he talking about?"_ she reflected. "Laxus I-"

He started to go closer to her, and her back was trapped to the wall already.

With just a few centimeters, Laxus looked down on her and stared at her. "I'm serious, Mira. I'm serious about you."

All her doubts about him were starting to fade away. How could she fall in love with the jerk who once abandoned Fairy Tail?

Unlike Jellal's rule of the kiss starting from the woman first, Laxus couldn't help his hormones anymore. From seeing Jellal leave with Erza, Levy admit her feelings to Gajeel, seeing Mira's house, seeing how she can look so hot in any attire and just by being alone with her, it was really starting to test him. He could only take so much for one night that being so close to her was the final trigger for him to finally clash his lips into hers.

He knew what he was doing. He knew what could happen. She might push him away from it and slap him as hard as she could, but he didn't care. The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted her. The more he wanted to finally feel her, feel her kiss, feel her _everything._

However, surprisingly, the reaction he got wasn't what he expected.

Mirajane Strauss was actually kissing him back. They battled each other for dominance and only breathe for air sparingly. How they longed for the kiss and wanted so much more. Their tongues battled each other like a tug of war game. No one seemed to give way.

Finally after a few minutes when the rain started to pour, Mira stopped the moment and pushed him away. She knew were this was about to lead. "Laxus we can't."

He looked away as he shook his head. "I knew it. You only think of me as Laxus, the arrogant jerk who only cares for himself. I understand why you wouldn't want to get involved."

"No, it's not that. It's just…"

He looked at her straight at the eye but this time in a more affectionate way. "Just what?"

" _No, don't look at me like that. It just makes it harder to resist you."_ She gulped. She must stick to her intuition and not her senses. "Levy. We have to find her. We can't leave her alone in this rain."

Laxus wanted to take her as she was but he knew that now wasn't the time. Hearing Levy's name, made him realize how thankful he was to her. She listened to his problems, she helped him with Mira, and she even gave him a gift so that he could feel better. He had the responsibility to find her and help her out. "I understand."

"But when we do find her tonight," Mira started which put Laxus in instant anticipation. "I might actually take your offer in going to your place," she mischievously stated as she caressed his lips with her right index finger.

Laxus then pulled her tight into an embrace. And just when he was about to release her, he looked at her straight at the eye and kissed her again before they started to search for the Solid Script mage.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yehey! More pairing action! Next chapter will be about what happens after these dates and it might revealed what happened that night between the three couples (if something did happen hohoho) Find out in the next chap! And don't forget to review! Because the reviews really enlighten me to write more! Hihihihi.**_


	5. What Happened That Night

_**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Got a bit inspired in writing other fics, but I guess that didn't quite work out too well. :P Oh well. Anyway, I'm back!**_

 _ **Before I start the chapter, I just want to clear that this fic is Rated T. As much as I would want to go into detail and make it a Rated: M story, my skills in writing (or perhaps life skills *cough*) aren't that well-versed in the matter yet. I probably would just end up failing if I try once more. (Which I guess I kinda did because of the reviews turnout of my first Inuyasha fic. Oh well, we all have our downs.)**_

 _ **So everything would be implied unless I can write it down properly. :P And with this warning, you guys must be dying to know what happens next right? Well on with the story! :D**_

* * *

It was past one in the morning. Solid blackness blanketed the sky, including Fairy Hills that was on top of a small hill in Fiore. It was known as your ordinary girls' dormitory, inhabited by the female mages of Fairy Tail. Then again, when it comes to members of that guild, nothing was ordinary in the least.

The Iron Dragon Slayer and Solid Script Mage finally made their way to the dorm after an exhausting walk. Gajeel who still had Levy in his arms, woke her by tenderly caressing her face. As she had already woken up, he walked her near the front door so she could open it. Since it was really late already, no one was around to check for unwanted visitors or give a pass. So Levy let Gajeel in since she still couldn't walk from her injury.

He remembered where her room was and made his way to the second floor. Upon entering the room, since Levy was still being carried by the strong Iron Dragon Slayer, she bashfully opened the lights from his arms. They entered the room and Levy silently pointed to the bedroom.

He blushed from knowing where that room led to. His thoughts started to become hazy, and his knees were weakening. Was he really going to enter Levy's bedroom? His mind started to wander off.

"Mo, are you okay, Gajeel?" she asked with a blush yet trying to look away from him. The moment was just so awkward that she too couldn't think as well as she usually did. "You can put me down on the bed. I'm sure you're tired from carrying me."

He snapped back to reality and gave a nod. He entered the bedroom and carefully placed her down on the bed. After doing so, he just lied on the floor, tired from walking around carrying her, running around from finding her, and just worrying about her.

Levy wasn't sure on what to do next. She was back in her room, but she felt really self-conscious having Gajeel with her in her bedroom. Yet, she was sure of one thing she should say. "…Thank you, Gajeel."

And just as Gajeel was about to say something, the doorbell of Fairy Hills then rang.

Gajeel tried to look outside the window to see how it was. It was Mirajane and Laxus.

Levy tried to move from her bed, but Gajeel just told her who it was so she didn't have to bother standing up. She was still injured after all.

"They must be worried about me. I suddenly left the concert," she said with a troubled look. "I must tell them I'm okay."

Gajeel carried her once more and placed her near the window. She opened it and the two immediately saw her being carried on Gajeel's arms.

"I'm okay you guys! No need to worry about me! Gaj-" she started to yell but was cut-off by Gajeel who put a hand on her mouth.

"Shh Levy! Don't mention my name! They may clearly see me, but you wouldn't want everyone in Fairy Hills finding out I'm here," he said in complete nervousness.

Mirajane and Laxus were relieved. They gave the two a smirk then began to walk away from Fairy Hills after they gave Gajeel looks as if saying 'Good luck'.

Gajeel blushed like a tomato after seeing the two's mischievous looks. He couldn't even look straight at Levy after placing her back on the bed.

"Are you okay, Levy? Do you need anything? I could get something from the kitchen for a midnight snack. Oh yeah! And the first aid kit! Be right back!" Gajeel said swiftly and left the room to get what he just said.

Levy was left dumb-founded. _"But he doesn't even know where the kitchen and first aid kit is…"_

* * *

Gajeel started to look for the kitchen, but found it a bit difficult to do so. Fairy Hills was big! He already got lost before he realized he should have asked Levy where to go. He just decided to depend on his sense of smell.

As he was walking around, he smelled something familiar. Sure he smelled a lot of things familiar in the place, since it was the female mages' dormitory, but this particular smell kind of smelled out of place. Everything else smelled girly, even if you counted Erza, but this particular smell was surely not of a girl. Gajeel had his doubts so he followed it and saw were it lead to.

Erza Scarlet's room.

He was sure that it wasn't Erza he was smelling. She smelled really girly despite her strong exterior. She by no surprise smelled like strawberry cakes.

But this smell was of a once sulking man who excessively used the 'A' word.

 _Atone. Not ass._ If only Laxus were here, Gajeel could tell him the news and they would end up talking about it like usual. Who knew that the atonement-obssessed man with the questionable gender could actually get some action in the first date?

" _No way. Jelman's getting action? I can't believe it!"_

Subsequent to Gajeel's thinking of what his dear friend Jelman was actually doing in _the_ Titania's bedroom, the door then surprisingly opened so fast that he had no time to hide. He thought he was going to be discovered by Erza. But in fact, it was Jellal who went out of the door in his boxers.

The two stared at each other and pointed at each other as well.

Before the blue haired mage could utter a word, Gajeel covered his mouth and tugged him away from Erza's room.

Gajeel started to whisper. "Shhh, Jelman! Don't you dare squeal like a girl. Everyone must be asleep. Well, maybe not everyone, but you know we're not supposed to be here, so just tone it down."

Jellal nodded and his friend finally let go of his grip on his mouth. "Gajeel, what are you doing here?" he whispered like asked.

"What are _you_ doing here, Jelman?"

"Well…Erza's a little bit… _tied up_ so she asked to go out to look for…"

"For what?"

Jellal looked away. This wasn't really the most comfortable conversation he could have with Gajeel. He already acted like Mirajane in front of him and Laxus but this felt even more awkward for him.

"…condoms."

Gajeel was startled. He knew Jellal loved Erza, but he didn't expect him to get so ahead in the game so fast. They just went out for one date. Sure seeing him come out from the re-quip mage's bedroom was pretty much a giveaway, but Gajeel still couldn't believe it until it was confirmed.

He gave a sly smile. "Naughty, naughty, Jelman."

"Shut up. What about you? So why are _you_ here?"

"I was looking for something too."

"Don't tell me-"

"No, no, no. I'm not that perverted. It's just my first date. I'm not like you." Jellal shot him an irritated look. Gajeel ignored it and just continued. "I wasn't even thinking that at all. I brought Levy home because her knees got injured. But since she's hungry and her wounds haven't been treated, I volunteered to get her food and the first aid kit."

Jellal finally understood but he did realize something. "You do know the kitchen is at the opposite direction."

Gajeel looked down. "Well I kinda got lost and your scent kinda sidetracked me…"

Jellal sighed. "Come on Gajeel, let me show you the way to the kitchen. Luckily, you can find the first aid kid there as well." He directed them back to a familiar place in the dorm that Gajeel knew of. They saw the stairs and descended to it, afterwards they found themselves in the kitchen.

Jellal opened the upper right drawer in the cupboard. "Ah, here it is, the first aid kit."

The two looked at the kit as Jellal opened it. Inside were a couple of the basic essentials, except for _one thing_. Then again, it was what Jellal was looking for. A condom.

Jellal took it and put it in his pocket. "Awww, too bad, Gajeel. There's only one, so that means I should have it."

Gajeel found the remark a bit irritating. "What do you mean!?"

"I was going to give you one if there were more, because who knows what might happen, right? But since there's only one left, that means first come first served."

"I wasn't even thinking about it!"

"Sure you weren't," he said but had a tone of disbelief.

"Okay that's it! You're annoying me, Jelman! If you really think I was thinking about it, why not just give me that and you have your business with Erza without it! You seemed to have jumped into the opportunity quite fast."

"What are you so annoyed about!? You guys know how long I've longed for Erza! And here I am, absolutely sure she wants me. Heck, I find out she's been controlling herself for such a long time that I don't want to mess this up."

"So you don't want a baby with her?"

"Who says I don't!? Look Gajeel, you're obviously just stressed, tired or drunk. You're not really making that much sense. Just leave me alone and let me get back to _my_ girl. You have your first aid kid, and there's food in the ref. Let's just imagine like we didn't even see each other tonight."

But after Jellal finished his speech, he noticed something was missing in his pocket. Apparently, Gajeel took it.

Seeing him from afar, Jellal leapt to the Dragon Slayer and tugged the condom out of his hands. Doing so opened it. They both tried to fight for it as if playing tug of war. The condom stretched and stretched up to its maximum elasticity until it…

Broke.

The two flew away from each other, although Gajeel landed on a recognizable green heel of a woman. Looking up, he saw that it was unexpectedly…

Evergreen.

"What the?" he then saw that she was not alone and had Elfman with her.

"I can't believe you two broke the last condom!" she yelled angrily. Elfman tried to contain her, however he was too late. It wasn't just them four who were in the kitchen. A particular blue haired Dragon Slayer made her way to the kitchen for just a glass of water. She was surprised to see so many people in Fairy Hills.

"Minna… why are you all here?" she questioned. "And what's that?" she pointed at the remnants of the elastic condom that were on Jellal and Gajeel's face.

"Oh Wendy, why are you here? Haha, we were all just planning something. You know, like a secret meeting for a surprise… party… haha!" Evergreen tried to fake it.

"Oooh? Whose surprise party?" she questioned.

"We can't tell you. It's a surprise. Anyway, why are you here?" Jellal tried to go along with the white lie.

"I was just going to get a glass of water."

Elfman immediately made one for the little girl and gave it to her.

"Ah there you go," Evergreen said and pushed her away from the kitchen and back to her bedroom. "Now, don't you tell anyone what you saw tonight okay? Remember it's for a surprise, so it's a secret, okay?"

"Yeah but, guys aren't allowed to come inside Fairy Hills without a pass, right? Plus, it's already past one."

"Oh come on, surely you can bend the rules for your friends. It's not like we're doing anything bad. Plus, if you want Romeo-kun to come over, we'll help you with it, and won't tell anyone. Anyway, bye!" Evergreen said and shoved the little girl to her room and shut the door. She then ran back as fast as she could in her green heels and pulled Elfman away from Gajeel and Jellal.

"Speak a word of this and you two will turn into stone!" she blackmailed.

"Don't you dare speak a word of this as well!" Gajeel commented.

"Likewise," Jellal said.

* * *

Back at Erza's room. She found herself a bit impatient. She was really excited of finally being with Jellal, but he sure was taking his time. Just when she finally _untied herself,_ put on her robe and decided to leave the room to check on him, her front door opened and he at last came back.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"A lot of things happened that were not expected. I'm sorry," Jellal said as he panted.

"You're already panting, Jellal? We haven't even started any of the good stuff yet," Erza said seductively.

"I'm sorry Erza… but we might not even have the chance to do so," he said with a lowered head.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Gajeel tore the last condom. And Evergreen seemed really pissed about it, even if that didn't happen, I'm sure she wouldn't give it away without a fight."

"What!? Gajeel? Evergreen!? They're seeing each other!?" she said in surprise. "But I though it was Levy… and Elfman?"

"What? LEVY AND ELFMAN!? WHAAAAAT?!" Jellal screamed but was contained by Erza who put a hand on his mouth.

"Shhh, Jellal. You might wake up someone."

"I'm sorry. It's just been so crazy out there. And I really wanted our first time to be really special."

"You know, we could still make it special. We could still do it."

"What are you saying?"

"We don't really need a condom you know."

"But Erza… what if…"

"I don't care if you don't. I love you Jellal. And I wouldn't hide it from anyone. Sure we're hiding in Fairy Hills now, but you don't know how much I longed to be with you. That one day I want to be able to have a home with you and have... your child."

"Erza…"

"I know, it's silly. It's just our first date."

"Erza, I've loved you since the Tower of Heaven. Even before I thought I was possessed by Zeref. Even while I thought I was possessed by Zeref, and especially after. If you really want to, then I'd gladly do so. I just don't want to harm you."

"You won't."

She pulled him back to the bedroom then pushed him onto her bed. Of course Erza was the aggressive type. Even the former Wizard Saint would succumb to her. She climbed above him and began kissing his face, his hair, his nose, and finally his luscious lips. "I love you Jellal."

"I love you too Erza."

And with that they voyaged together in the sweet act of making love.

* * *

The next day at the Fairy Tail guild, everyone seemed to have gone late. The Strauss siblings who usually fix the bar at around seven in the morning, surprisingly got to the guild at around ten.

"Mira! Lisanna! It's such a rare sight to see you two so late," Macao commented as Wakaba agreed with him. Apparently, they were ones of the early ones in the guild.

Erza came to the guild at around ten thirty with Jellal. They entered the guild hand in hand. Everyone circled upon them as they gave an announcement.

"We're officially together," Erza said as he showed everyone their clasping hands.

Everyone rejoiced and Mira and Lisanna took out a congratulations banner they had at the back of the guild. It was actually the Master's idea, since he knew there would be a number of congratulations in the future. It may have seemed inevitable, but everyone was just so happy that they finally ended up together.

As everyone was rejoicing, more and more guild members came and found out the news. Bickslow entered with Freed, while Elfman and Evergreen tried to come at different times but obviously came together. Gajeel entered the guild alone. They were all immediately welcomed by a Natsu and Gray fighting about who could have confessed first, Erza or Jellal.

Afterwards, Laxus entered the guild.

Seeing that his closest friends were there, Jellal decided to talk to them. But since they were busy talking to the other guild members, he just decided to scream aloud, "Gentlemen's Club meeting later at my house!"

The guild stopped rejoicing and all attention went to Jellal. "Gentlemen's club?" Cana asked.

"Oh, it's just a little club Jellal, Laxus and Gajeel have," Mirajane explained. Erza knew about it as well. However everyone else had no clue.

"Laxus-sama? Why is there a club you are a part of? Isn't Raijinshuu enough!?" Freed said as he plead on his shoes.

Laxus kicked him away. "It's nothing. We just talk about inventions and other manly stuff."

"Oooh! Can I join?" Natsu asked.

"NO!" the three said in unison.

"Wow, touché. Seems they don't like any other members," Gray commented.

Raijinshuu, at least the two boys, Bickslow and moreso-Freed, cried together in a corner.

* * *

As the day was about to end with the sun setting, the three members of the Gentlemen's club made their way to Jellal's secret house.

Some of the nosy guild members, Cana and Raijinshuu tried to follow them, however, with the tight magic Jellal had to the place, they found themselves lost and decided to give up.

Upon reaching there, outbursts were the first thing to happen.

"Why did you have to yell that Gentlemen's Club meeting in front of everyone!? Now they're all suspicious," Laxus explained.

"Well, not the ones who matter anyway. Erza and Mira seemed to trust us and Levy wasn't in the guild in the first place."

"Yeah! But everyone else could have followed us."

"You underestimate me Laxus, you do know how tight my security magic is when getting here."

"He does have a point. I smelled them a couple of minutes ago, but now I can't even smell them anymore. Actually, I can't smell anything in this place. Is this part of your magic, Jelman?" Gajeel commented.

He nodded. He knew how sharp Dragon Slayer's noses were, so he had to think of another spell to prohibit them from finding the place.

Laxus just had a seat on the couch. "Fine, so what's up for this meeting? I assume all of us had a happy ending from the looks of last night?"

The two others blushed as he said this. Sure they all might have different types of happy endings for last night, but were they really going to talk about it? It wasn't something guys would actually talk about. They would talk about getting a woman, but not really what they did with her.

"Do we really have to talk about it?" Gajeel asked with a blush.

"Exactly. I talked to you guys because I wanted to get close to Mira. I already did that so why else are we here?"

"Is it wrong to ask how things went, or if you need anymore help?" Jellal asked. "Besides, we three are friends. It doesn't mean that even if we have girlfriends already, we have to stop hanging out."

Laxus coughed. "I guess that's true."

"And I do guess I need a little bit of help…" Gajeel started.

"What happened after we saw each other last night?" Jellal asked.

"Wait… You two saw each other? Then that means…" Laxus started and Jellal nodded. Confirmed. Jellal was absolutely not gay. He already heard the rejoice of the guild earlier today, but like Gajeel he still wasn't as convinced until he would hear it straight from the man himself.

"Yeah, yeah, Jelman's not gay hooray! Anyway…" Gajeel continued. "Levy told me she loved me in the concert, and I wanted to make sure if what I heard was true. So when I went back to the room after getting the food and the first aid kit, I decided to ask her again. I tended to her wounds then asked her. But she fell asleep **again**. This happens every time. This was the second time and I think she's just avoiding me. I don't know what to do."

There was silence in the air for a while. The two actually thought everything would have been smooth sailing already. "I guess she just might be shy of admitting her feelings. You have to do something big to let her realize how much she means to you," Jellal explained. "Why not give her a surprise visit and give her gifts then tell her that you love her. Give her no opportunity to turn away or avoid you. That way you'll get your answer."

"Huh. That sounds like it'll work. Thanks Jelman. After last night, you really do seem like an expert."

"Haha. Thanks Gajeel. And sorry about what happened last night, I had no idea you had a rough night."

"It's okay. Seeing you there kinda calmed my nerves. And it's not your fault that those things happened anyway."

Jellal smiled. He was glad to be of help to Gajeel, even just a bit.

After a while he turned to Laxus. "How about you, how did your date with Mira go after Erza and I left? Sorry about that."

Laxus stood up and backed off a bit. He remembered what Mira told her just earlier in the guild.

" _Laxus, I hope you won't tell anyone what happened last night. I mean, it was great and all, but we have to think rationally. It's you and me. Raijinshuu and my siblings won't be thrilled to find out about this. They already acted crazy spying on our date. Plus, you see how everyone's treating Jellal and Erza. Don't you want your peace? It's better this way anyway," Mira said to him as they were alone together in the storage room._

He didn't feel that he actually got his happy ending like Jellal has with Erza. He didn't understand why she would like to hide their relationship. He felt like that she was just so ashamed of him. And he didn't want that. But he also didn't want to betray Mira. So he tried doing something in the middle.

"I really can't say much since Mira told me not to. But all I can say is… I think she's unsure of me. I think she even told her siblings that we're not going to see each other again. I just don't know what to do."

"Hmmm… I guess we have to respect your decision on not telling us everything, since you don't want to let Mira down as well. But in the end you have to learn how to not hide your feelings. The same goes for her as well."

"But how do I do that?"

"You are still going to see her secretly, right?"

"I'll try."

"Yes. Keep doing that. Show her that you've changed and there's nothing to be ashamed of. Work through her insecurities of you and prove her wrong. It may be hard, but if you really love her, you'll be willing to change your bad habits for her and show her you mean it."

"I guesss so. I just can't believe after last night… that she still has this wall for me. I mean, you two have wronged your ladies directly, but I have never meant to hurt Mira at all. I was just plain stupid."

A chuckle was then heard by the window.

" _Impossible,"_ Jellal thought. No one could have found his house. But from being extra careful, he opened the front door and saw who it was. Hiding from the window, it was no other than Natsu.

Gajeel brought his co-Dragon Slayer inside the house by throwing him inside. "Why are you here, Salamander?"

"I was curious so I followed you guys."

"How did you get passed the fog?" Jellal asked.

"I followed my nose. It was hard, since I couldn't smell anything anymore, but I figured since Happy was gone and I would just end up being bored at home if I went back, I persevered."

"How come you just didn't go to Bunny Girl's place?" Gajeel asked a bit annoyed.

Natsu growled. "She has a _date_."

Unlike his two other friends, Jellal could sense the jealousy in Natsu's tone. He was about to welcome him inside and let him join the club, however Laxus beat him to speaking.

"What did you hear, Salamander?!" Laxus asked in a serious tone. Natsu's fate rested on his answer.

"Everything?"

The two Dragon Slayers began to stomp and punch him.

"Wait wait wait! But I won't tell anyone! I actually just came here out of curiosity. Besides, I don't totally understand what's going on. All I know is you three went out on _dates_ , which I now understand is something rather it being a Wednesday today. And you had girls with you as well! It's when a girl and a guy go out and spend alone time together, right? And some stuff happened, but you're having problems…? "

They all sighed. It was actually a lot than they thought he would realize. It was Natsu for Mavis's sake.

"Fine, you know all about that. So what do you want do now Natsu? You don't even understand it fully," Jellal said with a shaking head.

"I want to understand! I'm not quite sure, but I think it has something to do with those girls. And that you all care for them. Maybe it's something about a mate?"

"A mate?" Laxus asked.

"Ah, Igneel actually taught him this," Gajeel explained. "He might not be as stupid as we thought he was."

"Yeah, but should we actually help him out? He might just stupidly rat us out," Laxus said.

"I won't! I know who your prospective mates are and I would never let you lose them. I have my own prospect as well, so I guess I kinda need your help."

"He actually knows what prospect and prospective means," Jellal pointed out.

The two nodded. This was big. It was as if Natsu was maturing, or better, getting smarter.

"Okay then Salamander, who's you prospect?"

"Lucy!" he said in excitement. "I want to get close to her like you guys are with Erza, Levy and Mira."

"You actually kinda are, Natsu," Jelall said.

"But I want to go on a _date_ with her. Like you guys! I always hear her going out on these so-called _dates_ with guys, and I kinda feel…"

"Jealous?" Jellal asked.

"No, no. That's you, Jellal. I dunno. I guess I just feel weird when I see her with other guys," Natsu explained.

Gajeel and Laxus snickered. "I almost believed Salamander knew what 'jealous' meant. But I guess he only thinks of it as something that starts with 'Jel', like Jellal," Gajeel started.

"I guess we overestimated him after he used prospect and prospective," Laxus commented.

"Anyway, could you guys help me out? I'm sure I can do something to help you out with your girls as well."

"Hah! What can you possibly help us with? Jellal and Gajeel are all I need. They are two of the strongest and most respected mages in Fairy Tail. At least for me. If I were to be in charge like I wished before, I would have stuck with them in my guild, not you."

The two actually were actually flattered and gave a small smile at Laxus upon hearing that. Although, Natsu was still there and was ruining the meeting.

"Come on Laxus! Give me a shot. The girls won't even know what's coming if I'm in the equation."

"Hmmm…He also knows what equation means!" Jellal commented.

"Guys, I'm not stupid you know! I read some of Lucy's books."

"Hmmm… okay Salamander. We'll give you a shot," Gajeel said.

"What are you saying Gajeel?! Are you insane?" Laxus asked.

"I don't know. I'm pretty much fine with letting him in the Gentlemen's Club as well. I mean, he could learn to find out stuff we don't know from the girls, since they think he's stupid and all. No offense, Natsu," Jellal said.

"Hey!"

Finally after much encouragement, the three were finally on board by adding a new member in the Gentlemen's Club. At least an honorary member anyway. Just to shut Natsu up.

* * *

.

.

.

Although, doing so didn't help Laxus who was still having nightmares of what happened with him and Mira the night before.

Mira and Laxus were lying on the bed together as they finished sex. It had been so long since Mira had done so. Laxus was ecstatic in finally having her in his arms, naked and vulnerable.

However, just when she cuddled close to him, she had to speak such words…

"Laxus, it was great and all… but I think we shouldn't be together after tonight. I think this enough for now. I don't want others finding out about us."

He wanted to cry at that moment, but after everything he's done to the guild before; he knew he had no reason to complain to her. He could just hug her close and kiss her forehead. "Okay, if that's what you want."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yes a cliffie! And Natsu knows! XD What do you guys think of him joining the Gentlemen's Club? Or at least being an honorary member? Hihi. More details on that on the next chapter! It'll tackle back to the girls' view on the dates and Natsu's first mission for the club! Hope you guys enjoyed the chap! Don't hesitate to leave a review, because the story is just beginning! :D**_


	6. Honorary Member

_**Hello minna! Sorry for being away for sometime. My grandma just died a few weeks ago, so a lot happened in preparation for her funeral. And it was a bit hectic because of some other things as well. Luckily, I have some free time now to write the next chapter! Anyway, this chapter pretty much sums up what the girls are thinking in regards of the events from the night before. The first part is going to have a flashback about the date night and the morning after, but eventually it'll go back to the Gentleman's Club meeting in Jellal's house. Hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to review! :D**_

 _ **Dreyar Residence**_

It was almost midnight and Mira and Laxus made their way back to Laxus's place after finding Levy safe and sound. Apparently, they still couldn't get over their heated make-out scene while looking for Levy.

Upon entering the house, Laxus swiftly pulled Mirajane to the direction of the private elevator that lead especially and directly to his room.

Makarov was out doing guild master duties and Laxus had told the maids and butlers upon entering the house to not speak a word about his visitor or he would electrocute them. Of course no one would dare do so out of fear of the junior Dreyar.

So off they went to Laxus's room. A place where no one has ever gone to except the regular residences of the house. And that meant, not even Raijinshuu or the Gentlemen's Club.

After being so forward and haste in pulling Mirajane to the direction of his bedroom, when they actually got there, his nerves got the best of him. He didn't know how to act now that they were there already. He tried to be a gentleman and let Mirajane enter the room first. He then started rambling about nonsense construction details of the house and how the Master asked it to be designed. Here was the girl of his dreams in his bedroom and he didn't actually know what to do next.

Mira gave a soft chuckle. _"I can't actually believe he's nervous about this. I'm sure he's brought a lot of women here already. With this type of place, no woman would be crazy enough to say no."_ She then slowly walked towards him, her eyes not faltering their gaze at him. As she was already in front of him, she tiptoed and closed her eyes, indicating to him that she wanted to be kissed.

Seeing that she was just millimeters near his face, he finally stopped his urges and smacked her lips into hers and carried her onto his bed as they started with the inevitable. Finally, Laxus had the moment to touch Mira like he always dreamed of.

* * *

Mira and Laxus were lying on the bed together as they finished sex. It had been so long since she had done so. It was a great sensation that she actually felt really euphoric even after finally doing so. And she just couldn't believe that she finally had done it with Laxus.

Laxus Dreyar, the once jerk of Fairy Tail. The Master's Son. Her childhood friend…

However, just when she cuddled close to him, he began to speak, "You know Mira, you're the first person I ever brought here. And I'm really happy that you are. I'm happy that you're here with me."

Her heart stopped a beat. _"How could he say such words? Is this really true? Mira, you mustn't fall for him. You know how he is. It's already bad enough that I let my urges bring me here. I can't let him just have me and break my heart like he does with the other girls. I've known him for a long time and I know how he is. He surely can't be serious."_

She cuddled even closer to him yet her actions didn't match what she was about to say. "Laxus, it was great and all… but I think we shouldn't be together after tonight. I think this is enough. I don't want others finding out about us."

Her words pierced his ears as if they were daggers. He wanted to cry at that moment, but after everything he's done to the guild before, he knew he had no reason, no right to complain to her. He could just hug her close and kiss her forehead while trying to hide his teary eyes. "Okay, if that's what you want."

" _This is for the better. I mean, who would actually believe we could get together? Not even myself. Besides, Laxus doesn't need me. He's perfectly well off without me."_

* * *

That morning, as Mirajane was the one who first took the shower in Laxus's bathroom, she had some time after to wait for him as he himself took a shower.

She started looking around his room. It was only fair; he had already visited her place from their date last night.

Being the sneaky mage that she is, she looked inside his drawers and finally saw a couple of porn magazines. _"Why am I not surprised? It's Laxus after all. This is typical of him. Then again, who am I to judge? I was almost about to model bare naked for Sorcerer Magazine if I had lost to Jenny at the Grand Magic Games."_ She continued to look some more at the shelves and finally saw a box. She opened it and saw that inside were a number of things concerning her. Some cut out pictures of her from Sorcerer Magazine, a couple of toys they shared when they were kids and finally a notebook that was labeled _Journal_.

" _Who would have known Laxus kept a diary?"_

She opened it and was about to start reading the first page which had her name on it, but she suddenly heard the doorknob of the bathroom turn and was about to open. She swiftly put everything in the box like it was untouched and put it back where she got it.

Out came a topless Laxus with a towel just covering him below.

" _Yikes. Did he really have to come out like that looking all gorgeous?"_ she thought to herself and just couldn't stop staring at his perfectly sculpted body. His six pack abs, his wet blonde hair, and that towel that wasn't really all that long.

" _What are you thinking!? Just get out of here! Why are you still here in the first place?!"_

"Uh… Laxus, I have to go. It's getting a little bit late, and I'm sure Lisanna must be worried about me since I didn't go back home."

Laxus was drying of his hair with another towel. "Are you sure? I could walk you home and explain why you were gone for the night."

She gave him a stern look. "Remember what we talked about?"

Laxus looked away. "Yeah, I know. I guess I'll see you then? Just wait for me to get dressed and I'll walk you out the house," he said as he began to choose his clothes for the day.

"No, no, it's okay. I know the way back. It may be a pretty big place, but the private elevator really will help. So don't rush your daily routine. I'm sure your hair takes time looking all sexy," she said mindlessly.

"Sexy?" he smirked. "I knew that you like my hair since you couldn't help but play with it last night, but I never knew that you think it was sexy." He laughed some more.

Mirajane blushed. "Shut up. Last night was a one time thing, okay? I only had that chance to touch your… hair," she looked down out of embarrassment. She was beginning to imagine Laxus all naked again.

Laxus walked behind her and hugged her and began to kiss her neck. "Do you really have to go? Does this really have to end right now? You know you can stay. We can stay in."

At first she was about to succumb to his seduction and heat, however she had to control herself. She directly looked at him seriously then tiptoed to give him a kiss on the forehead. "You were lovely last night, Laxus. But I stand by my decision. Goodbye," she said then left him in his room all alone.

" _This is the right decision…right?"_

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild**_

Luckily, when Mirajane reached the guild, Lisanna was also nowhere to be seen. _"She must have stayed in with Bickslow. Doesn't she know that being an older sister makes me realize who she likes way faster than she actually does?"_

Eventually, Lisanna came into the guild. "Hi sis, nice to see you're here. I'm sorry I was late. Anyway, where were you last night? I was worried for you."

"Only you, Lisanna? Where was Elfman?"

"Uh… I think you would know where he was like every other night he goes missing."

She smiled. Of course she did. Even though Elfman tried to hide it, it was so obvious that he would come over to Fairy Hills just to meet with Evergreen.

"But I'm sure you weren't alone last night, am I right, Lisanna?"

The younger Strauss sibling froze. "How did you know!?"

"I'm your sister, ain't I? Tell me, was he nice to you? What did you and _Bicksy_ do?" she taunted.

Lisanna blushed like a tomato. "Nee-chan! We didn't really do anything. I let him sleep in Elfman's room since he wasn't there anyway and Freed was there the whole time as well. They both fit in nii-chan's bed."

" _Freed? Hmmm, I guess Laxus was too cautious for them to not come home that they didn't have anywhere to stay in."_ "I see…"

"How about you nee-chan? How was your date with Laxus?"

" _Should I really tell her? She's my sister, and I know I can trust her… but… she's not yet that mature. And I think it's a bit awkward to be telling my little sister something like this…"_

"Oh, we eventually found Levy but since it was already so late and his house was nearer, he let me stay at their mansion. There are plenty of rooms so he gave me a room to stay in."

"Ah I see. But you know, nee-chan, I didn't really ask where you stayed, I actually just asked about your date," Lisanna said with a teasing look.

Mirajane blushed. "Oh I mean, it was nice. Definitely nice. But I don't really think we'll be seeing each other again. You know how he is. We're not really a match."

" _Oh sister, I can totally tell when you're lying. But I guess you're not ready to open up to me yet. In due time. And I'm sure when the time is right, I can be able to help you once you open up."_

* * *

Finally, Erza and Jellal came in and announced they were finally a couple. Everyone rejoiced and was so happy for their friends. Mirajane included. She and Lisanna even took out a congratulations banner they had at the back of the guild. The guild spent the whole day partying because of the great news. Not that it was a marriage or birthday or anything, but still Jerza finally getting together was about time.

However, despite being happy for her friend, Mirajane also felt a bit jealous. They both had a date together last night with the same setting. But she didn't have that happy ending like them. Sure she had Laxus for a night, but somehow she felt that it wasn't enough.

"Erza, can I talk to you?" she asked as she pulled her from Jellal as they were about to part since the guys were going to have a Gentlemen's Club meeting as Jellal announced earlier.

"Oh, sure. See you Jellal," she said and planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed back and they made out a good minute or so. That sight didn't really help the somewhat emotionally fragile Mira.

"Bye Erza. See you, Mira!"

"Bye Jellal!" Erza then turned to Mira. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Seeing that nobody else was left in the guild, Mirajane started in tears. "Erza… I know we were once rivals before but I need to talk to you."

Erza panicked a bit. Never in her life in the guild did she imagine to see Mira cry as much as this since Lisanna fake died. "Mira! Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Erza, it's Laxus…"

"Laxus? Did that jerk do something to you? Do you want me to beat him up? Oh what am I saying? Of course I'll beat him up! You don't even have to ask me! Where is he? I'll beat him up right now!"

"Erza… he technically didn't do anything bad. I just… I… I don't know what he did…but I just can't help but cry because of how he makes me feel."

The Requip mage's expression softened. She could just hug the Satan Soul Mage that cried like a baby on her shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Hills**_

As the sun began to rose, Levy saw that Gajeel was still on a chair beside her bed, sleeping. She began to marvel on how tame he looked while sleeping compared to how strong he was when awake. _"He's a real softie deep down inside."_ Then again, that was just one of the reasons why he loved the Iron Dragon Slayer so much.

" _Oh Gajeel. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I can't admit it. I'm just a little bit scared. Since I'm not sure that you love me too. And I'm scared to know that you don't feel the same way."_

Since he was still asleep, she decided to continue on sleeping until he decided to leave her and go back home. She still wasn't ready for an explanation on what she just had said in the concert last night.

Like she planned, Gajeel eventually woke up and upon seeing her still sleeping; he decided to give her some time to rest and left the room. As he closed the door, he then saw Wendy outside. "Wendy! Uh…"

"Gajeel? Why are you still here?" the little mage asked we a wondering face.

"I can explain… uh…. uh… aside from when you saw us planning last night uh… uh…" Gajeel was sweating like crazy. He didn't know what else to say but the truth. "…Levy got injured so I had to take care for her for the night. I just tended to her wounds, that's all. She's still inside, and it would mean a lot to me if you check-up on her and healed her," he explained in such a hurried pace.

"Woah… Slow down Gajeel."

"…Sorry. But please, do check-up on her and heal her," he repeated.

"Sure thing. But what about you, Gajeel? Are you okay?"

"Munchkin has been faking her sleep for a while now. I'm sure she just wanted me to leave. Doesn't she realize that I can smell if she's awake or not? Oh well, I guess she's not ready to talk yet. If ever you do get to talk to her, tell her…"

"Tell her what?"

He was actually about to say _"I love you too."_ But he knew it wasn't the right moment. He knew she deserved to hear it directly. "Nothing. Tell her to get better, and I'll see her eventually in the guild."

Wendy nodded and went inside the room.

* * *

Levy was surprised to see the door open, she thought it was Gajeel again, and went on faking her sleep once more.

"You can wake up now, Levy-san. It's just me," Wendy explained.

Levy looked up and saw the little Dragon Slayer. "Wendy, what are you doing here?"

She began to explain everything Gajeel had said.

"…I'm such a jerk."

"No you're not, Levy."

"But, I avoided him."

"Hmm… why did you anyway? What happened in your… _date?"_ she felt so awkward in asking.

Levy smiled from seeing the awkward blush on Wendy. Someday, she too would go out on a date with a guy that she likes and she'd feel as awkward like this. Maybe even more.

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

Wendy nodded.

"…I told him I loved him in the concert, thinking he wouldn't hear me."

"…but he did."

"I feel so embarrassed…" Levy said then burrowed her face on a pillow.

"But Levy, Gajeel really cares about you."

"I know he does. But I'm not sure he loves me. He just sees me as a little…Munchkin."

Wendy just sighed and went on to heal the Script Mage.

* * *

 _ **Jellal's Treehouse**_

The boys filled in Natsu with the basics of the Gentlemen's club and let him enter as a spy. Since they already felt their group dynamic was fine with just the three of them and that the Salamander was too slow in getting a few of their inside jokes, they decided to just let him do stuff that could benefit them and in return help him get Lucy.

"Okay Natsu, as an honorary member of the Gentlemen's Club you have to swear you will say nothing of what we discuss in here and swear that you will do your best for your brothers," Jellal explained.

"Brothers? Does that mean, Zeref's a part of the club now?"

"No, no, no. Brothers means members, idiot. Oh, Jellal you should really talk to the idiot using the most basic words," Gajeel explained.

Natsu shot him a look. "Okay fine, I understand. I swear. So what do I get to do?" he asked excitedly.

"Hmmm… Let's start him off with something easy. Something even he can't screw up," Laxus said. "But what?"

The three tried to think of something.

"Ah! Why don't you go and check on Mira and Levy? See how they're doing? If they're in a good mood or not. Just gauge what they're feeling," Jellal suggested.

"Gauge? Is that like a mage like us?"

Jellal sweat dropped. Gajeel was right. _Simple words._

"Just spy on them or ask them how they're doing and observe them. Tell us then come back," he reiterated.

"Aye aye!" he said and ran as fast as he could outside of the tree house.

"Are you sure about this, Jellal?"

"Well if not, I can always think of another spell to hide my house. Or I can ask help from Mest this time to do some of that brain-washing on Natsu."

"But if we do so, he might want something in return. Like to help him with Wendy. Then we'd have another person to deal with wanting to join our club," Laxus said.

"And there's no way I'm helping that lolicon. Dude's a nice guy, but come on, that's just wrong," Gajeel commented.

Jellal sighed. It's true. The club was already fine with just the three of them. Natsu was definitely a wildcard they didn't expect.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild**_

Natsu passed by the guild first and saw Mirajane and Erza talking. Mirajane was crying at Erza's shoulder. A normal person would have stayed clear, but Natsu wasn't normal. And he kinda forgot that he could also just 'spy' on them. But hey, it was Natsu.

"Hey Mira, Erza! What's up? How are you? How are you feeling?"

The teary eyed Mira and the serious Erza saw him and just beat him to a pulp.

But before leaving the two female S-Class mages, Natsu finally decided to just spy on them since he just couldn't understand why they got so angry.

"Were we too mean to Natsu? I mean, I know he shouldn't have butted in since we were talking about something private, but technically he didn't do anything wrong."

"You're thinking too much into this Mira. Natsu had no decency to feel the mood. He wasn't sensitive enough, not that he could ever be."

"Aww, you tease him so much but I know how much you love him."

"Mira, I love him like a brother. Like Gray," Erza said straightforwardly.

"Oh yeah, I know you only love Jellal."

Erza blushed a bit. Their relationship was already out in the open, but it was something she wasn't really used to. Being open to her feelings, that is. Before last night, the only way she was to show affection was to beat people up. "…I guess."

Mira gave her a sarcastic look.

"Okay, I do. I really do love him."

Her statement made Mira smile even a bit. She began to wipe her eyes from the remnants of her tears.

"Mira, have you ever thought of thinking that you might be you know…"

"You know what?"

"For Laxus… you know?"

"I don't actually know what you're talking about, Erza."

"Mira, you're crying because of him. He obviously means a lot to you."

"I know he does… and maybe I am falling for him…but…"

"But what?"

"But I know he won't change. You know how he is. It's already a miracle he's lasted a whole date not being…"

"Being what?"

Mira gulped and stated the next few words in emphasis. "An arrogant womanizing jerk."

"I can't say you're wrong. But who knows? Maybe he's changed. Give him a chance, Mira."

"Erza… I told him to pretend nothing happened. And he accepted. Oh, I'm such a coward," she said and began to cry once more.

"Mira, everyone's afraid at some point, but sometimes you have to take a risk. Your feelings and tears are a sign that you should do something."

"I know… I can't control these feelings. It's eating me up inside…"

Erza just hugged her friend one more time.

Since Mira just continued to cry and cry some more and Natsu kinda got the gist of the conversation, he decided to just go off to Levy at Fairy Hills.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Hills**_

Natsu made his way next to Fairy Hills and followed Levy's scent as he climbed to her bedroom window. Inside the room, she saw her and Wendy conversing. He just decided to eavesdrop like before and not show his presence. Levy and Wendy surely couldn't harm him, but he wanted to be more cautious, especially after being pummeled by two S-Class mages. Plus, boys weren't allowed in Fairy Hills. Gray and he learned that the hard way when they decided to visit Erza when she was sick before but was instead beat to a pulp for their concern. Even sick, Erza was no match for them.

"Wendy, you think Gajeel's mad? Do you think things will ever go back to the way they were?" she asked as the little Dragon Slayer was still healing her.

"Of course he's not mad, Levy. You two are good friends. Plus like I told you, he cares about you."

"But how do you know? What if he's mad because I'm avoiding him? I still don't know how to face him."

"Well, but you have to face him soon. You can't just avoid him after what happened."

"I know that. But what if our friendship is ruined because of this?"

"You never know until you talk to him. Would you want to stay worried like this here forever or do you want to find out what he thinks? Plus if he really does care about you, even if or not he does return his feelings for you, I'm sure he won't stop being your friend."

"…I guess you have a point. But what should I do when I see him? I keep imagining what will happen and I draw a blank in my mind."

"Just act normal and be yourself. I don't know what would happen, but if you treat him normally then I guess things will move on the way it should," Wendy then stood up. "Anyway, I'm done with healing you. But you should still rest. Your injury might be gone but it must have taken you a lot of energy. Don't think much about Gajeel, everything will eventually be fine, okay Levy?"

"Okay, Wendy. Thanks a lot."

* * *

 _ **Jelllal's tree house**_

While Natsu was away, the original Gentlemen's Club members were still debating on what to do with Natsu.

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!" Gajeel screamed out loud.

"I agree. We just let stupid Natsu go to our girls and spy on them. What if he gets caught and says something stupid and rat us out?! What have we done!?" Laxus exclaimed.

"Well, too late now. We should have thought things through. He's already out there," Jellal said

"YOU HAVE METEOR!" the two said in unison.

"Look guys, as much as we all have our doubts, let's try having faith on Natsu. He saved the guild many times. I'm sure he could do a simple task like this."

"He also destroyed the guild many times as well," Gajeel pointed out.

"I say we just kill the runt, that way our secret doesn't get out," Laxus mumbled.

"LAXUS!" Jellal scolded.

"I was kidding. But seriously, we have to do something."

"I did suggest something about the brainwashing from Mest," Jellal brought up once more.

"No way. He'll be curious why we would want to do so. Plus, in return, he may want to be part of the club. I don't want any more members. Natsu alone is complicated as it is," Laxus said.

"…no offence to Mest though, I don't really see him as a people person who would want to hang-out with us," Jellal said.

"Who knows? We're out to help each other get girls! You know his lolicon obsession," Gajeel stated.

"HE IS NOT OBSESSED WITH WENDY!" Jellal exclaimed.

"Psh. How do you know? I smell the way he looks at her…"

The two S-Class mages got startled. "…fine. We're not going to ask for his help. But what can we do with Natsu? We have to figure out something before he returns." Laxus said.

"Why don't we just wait for his report and decide on what he tells us if he's useful or not?" Jellal asked.

"Better ready if he's useless! What if he tells Happy?! He's bound to come back any day from now. And Happy talks! Especially to Mira!" Laxus was such a nervous wreck.

"Chill, Laxus. Okay, okay, I see your point. Then I guess we just have to help Natsu to get Lucy before Happy comes back from the Exceed convention so that he'll focus more on that rather than our plans on the other women."

The Dragon Slayers simmered down. "…that's not actually a bad idea. And I'm sure Bunny Girl already likes Salamander. I don't see how anyone would like the dope, but I guess they just need a little push."

Laxus shook his head. "Okay fine. I guess we can play matchmakers on the side as well."

"Good, because it seems like he's come back," Jellal pointed out as he saw a shadow on the door.

Someone knocked on the door and it was in fact, Natsu. He entered the house with a big smile on his face. "I'm back!"

"So, what's the juice, Salamander?" Gajeel started.

"Juice? I didn't bring any. Didn't you tell me to go to Mira and Levy? I didn't know I was to get some juice as well."

The three just sighed. "Ah yes, just tell us what happened, Natsu," Jellal said.

"Well, Mira was with Erza and they beat me up when I tried to ask them what they were talking about, so I spied on them instead. I was thinking of leaving because they really did beat me hard, but it was hard to ignore Mira crying."

"She was crying?" Laxus asked with concern.

"Yeah, and I think she was crying because of something you did Laxus. Oh, and before she cried Erza told her that she loves me and Gray, isn't that sweet?"

"Natsu, you're getting a bit side-tracked, go on with your story about Mira," Jellal commented. He knew Erza meant that as if they were her brothers, but still he got a tinge jealous. She just said I love you to him last night after everything they've been through. Who knew it was just that easy for her to tell someone else how she loved Natsu and Gray?

"Oh, right," Natsu continued his story. "Erza was asking Mira if she might be 'you know'," he said with quoting fingers. "I don't really know what that really meant, and Mira didn't as well. Then Erza pointed out that she's crying because of you, Laxus. Mira tells Erza that it's because… wait, let me think…uh… they were talking so much … uh…arrogant… womanizing… jerk. Yeah! That's what Mira said. And uh… she cried some more?"

Laxus could only look down and say nothing.

"Uh… Laxus, don't feel depressed. I'm sure it's more than just that. Mira was crying, it must be clear that she at least has feelings for you," Jellal tried to brighten the mood.

"Yeah, and Salamander isn't really the best story teller in the world. He might have skipped some important parts or made-up some," Gajeel said.

"Well whatever the case, it's pretty clear that she hates me," Laxus depressingly stated.

"No she doesn't! If anything, this means you actually have a chance! We'll show her that you're not the arrogant womanizing jerk she thinks you are. Don't fear, we're here for you, Laxus," Jellal cheered on.

"Thanks guys."

"…that's sweet and all, but what about Levy? What happened with her?" Gajeel questioned.

Natsu started to narrate once more. "Well, Levy was talking to Wendy when I got to Fairy Hills. I spied on them by the window. Levy asked Wendy if she thinks Gajeel is mad at her and she seemed scared to see him. It basically revolved on that."

"Anything else?"

"Hmmm… uh… ah. Wendy's last words to Levy were I think 'Don't think much about Gajeel and everything will eventually be fine."

Gajeel's face turned lifeless. "She doesn't want to think about me…?"

"Okay, I'm sure Natsu must have missed something important this time. Wendy would never say that. She may just be a kid, but she knows how close the two of you are. I'm sure she just doesn't want Levy worrying much, which means she _is_ actually worried of what you think of her."

"Jelman makes sense, Gaj," Laxus uttered.

"Huh. I guess even with Salamander's twisted narrating skills, he actually did something good. We just had to analyze thoroughly though," Gajeel said.

Natsu stared at Gajeel blankly. _Analyze thoroughly_ seemed to be too much for his brain. He decided to just pretend that he understood what he said. "See! I told you guys you can count on me! So can I count you guys in getting Lucy as my mate?"

The three looked at each other and nodded .

"Sure, Natsu. Leave it all to us."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Tada! And that concludes this chapter! What do you guys think will happen in the next chapter with Natsu and Lucy? And what about Mira and Laxus and Gajeel and Levy? Questions, questions, questions, so many questions! Don't hesitate making guesses or even suggestions in your reviews. Who knows, you guys might be right! Hihi. Until the next chapter! :)**_


	7. Another Double Date

_**Hey guys! Here's another update since SPOILER: the latest Fairy Tail episode of LaxusXGajeel bromance just totally made me want to post this ASAP. Now all they need is Jellal to help out in Tartaros. Who knows? A girl can dream! :D SPOILER: They already did kinda change the anime that Laxus saved Gajeel rather than Gray saving Gajeel :P Still wishing that the anime would make these three good friends. But for the meantime, let's go on with the story, shall we?**_

* * *

"So, how do I ask Lucy on a date?" Natsu asked the three Gentlemen's Club members. It was now time to teach the new honorary member some tricks on getting his woman.

Everyone's face turned pale. They knew this wasn't going to be easy. They might have at first planned Operation Laxus at their first ever Gentlemen's Club meeting, but they all knew how it was a definite disaster. As for Jellal and Gajeel's dates, they didn't actually ask Erza or Levy on a date. Laxus arranged everything for them. So no one was actually that knowledgeable on asking a girl out.

Natsu was starting to get impatient. The three mages just stayed silent. "Hello? Any tips?"

"In line with everything that has happened, I guess we're not expert on those matters," Jellal said with a cough.

"In line? Wait what? But you guys promised!"

"We know we know. But we never actually asked the girls on our own. Successfully that is."

"Well, Laxus boy technically was successful," Gajeel started. "It just had a lot of dramatic and cringeworthy moments."

"Okay, what the hell are you guys talking about? What the hell are cringeworthy moments? Are they like creepy stuff? Creepy-worthy stuff? Like when I saw Zeref's reflection on my own mirror for no reason when I still didn't know we were related?"

Everyone else had a sweatdrop.

"This is turning to be one of them," Gajeel pointed out. Laxus chuckled a bit.

Jellal could only shake his head. He then spoke, "I guess you can just ask her directly. 'cause direct and easy is all you can handle. Just tell her, 'Lucy, do you want to go out on a date with me?'"

Natsu looked puzzled. "Wait. What? Direct and easy? And say what? It's too fast, Jellal! I didn't get it,"

"Lucy, do you want to go out on a date with me?" Jellal repeated.

"Lucy, do you want… what?"

"Lucy, do you want to go out on a date with me?" the bluenette repeated, this time even slower.

Natsu just stared at him. Jellal was about to tell the Fire Dragon Slayer to repeat each word he would say but Gajeel started to speak a bit annoyed already.

"Lucy, do you want to go out on a date with me?!"

"Lucy, date you go on now!?" Natsu said proudly, thinking he actually got it.

"LUCY, DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!?" Laxus roared. His patience was really thinning with Natsu.

"Forget it, letting Salamander memorize what to say will be the death of the plan," Gajeel remarked.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Jellal questioned.

"PROPOSE!? I'M NOT READY FOR BABIES!" Natsu said with panic.

The three looked at him shocked of the comment then blurted out in laughter.

"What, Natsu? We're not talking about babies," Jellal said, still laughing and his eyes tearing up.

"Well, it's just I know when you propose it's because someone's pregnant," Natsu stated.

"…where the hell did you get that stupid idea, Salamander? You know you can get married without the girl being pregnant," Gajeel explained.

"But almost all of Lucy's books had a girl pregnant before marriage!"

The three just stared at Natsu blankly. Why would Lucy even write such things? Oh, too much thinking about it would be too disturbing. They just decided that their conversation with Natsu was definitely going nowhere.

Jellal put his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Just show up for the date tomorrow night, we'll take care of it in the morning, Natsu. Lucy will surely come."

"Really!? Yay! Thanks guys! Well, I'll go ahead now, see you guys tomorrow!" he said out of so much joy that he immediately left after.

There was another awkward silence in the air. Ever since Natsu became an honorary member, the three were becoming more and more speechless.

"…we didn't even tell him how he should act on the date," Gajeel pointed out.

"And what makes you so sure Lucy will say yes on a date with him tomorrow night?" Laxus asked.

"Well we three would just have to convince her to do so. Our odds can't be that bad," Jellal stated.

The two Dragon Slayers could just shake their heads in unison. Tomorrow's going to be a long exhausting day for all of them.

* * *

The next day, the three members of the Gentlemen's club met early inside the guild to discuss on planning Lucy's date with Natsu.

From a distance, Mirajane, who was a usual early bird in the guild, noticed that the three mages were planning something. She went to ask them what they were doing.

"It's so weird to see you three all so early here. What are you up to?"

Gajeel and Jellal just gave out fake laughs. "Oh, nothing, nothing. Just thought of new inventions," Jellal reasoned out.

Mirajane oddly bought the excuse then shifted her gaze to Laxus. After last night wherein she cried her heart out to Erza, she decided to little by little give him a chance.

However he just looked away from her since he felt awkward on acting nonchalant as agreed upon. He still thought that she wanted to act like nothing happened between them.

She noticed the cold shoulder he was giving off so she decided to just leave them be. "Anyway, I have more stuff to prepare for the guild before the others come. Enjoy your invention planning then."

Before Mirajane could move on with her own business, Lucy had entered the guild and the three's attentions shifted on her. Mirajane found it particularly peculiar. Especially since Laxus who seemed a bit distant actually looked really interested in talking to Lucy.

She decided to just dismiss the idea and go back to the bar to resume work.

"Hey Bunny Girl!" Gajeel called out.

"What's up Gajeel?" she asked as she walked towards him.

Just when Gajeel was about to continue, he then saw Levy enter the guild. His expression changed and decided to go to her. "Sorry guys, you carry on," he said then went to the little blue mage, leaving the task at hand to Laxus and Jellal.

Lucy walked close to the two S-Class mages. "So do you guys have something to tell me?"

"Uh… are you busy later tonight?" Laxus began to ask.

Mira was about to enter the next room, but she still heard Laxus's question. Her heart skipped a beat. _"I knew it."_ She then opened the door and locked it behind her. No one saw how she acted towards Laxus's innocent question. Her face showed no expression, but deep down inside she was really hurt.

Back in the main room, Lucy was definitely surprised. "What? Laxus, I'm sorry but you just took out Mira the night before. It may not be a big deal to you, but she's my friend, I wouldn't do that to her."

Laxus sweatdropped. What in the world was Lucy talking about?!

"Lucy, I don't think Laxus is asking you out. On the contrary, he's asking if you'll go out with someone else," Jellal explained.

"Jellal, don't tell me it's you! Erza would kill us both!"

Jellal sweatdropped as well. He was beginning to understand why Natsu actually liked her. In some ways they were actually a bit alike.

"No. No, no. Not me. I'm talking about a certain close friend of yours."

"Close friend? But all of you are my friends in the guild. Plus, wouldn't that just make things complicated? I don't usually date friends. It might get awkward."

The two looked at each other. This wasn't turning out as well as they planned. Jellal tried to save the situation. "But why not? You're used to dating other people, maybe the one you're looking for is just right behind you?"

Lucy then took what he was saying literally and looked behind her. She saw a topless Gray who just entered the guild and was about to scare her as a practical joke. "What?! Gray!? No way! Juvia will kill me!"

Gray got disappointed of his failed attempt of a joke and frowned. "Oh dang it! I was so close!"

Then after, the oh so familiar Water Mage came from nowhere and swept Gray away. "Love rival stay away from Gray-sama!"

It was actually to be expected since Gray appeared. But still, sweatdrops came from the three conversing mages. When they had finally moved on from Juvia's intermission of the conversation, the boys continued to woo Lucy.

Jellal then saw Gajeel who was about to approach Levy and thought of an idea. "So Lucy… How about a double date? If you had a friend by your side, it wouldn't be that awkward."

Lucy gave a thinking look for a while. "I guess you do have a point. So who is this friend of mine that wants to have a date with me? And who are we having a double date with?" she then asked.

Laxus's patience still hasn't totally recovered from the idiocy of talking with Natsu last night. That and he already wanted to do something for Mira rather than Natsu. In his view, all this Natsu business was just a waste of his time. "IT'S THE SALAMANDER OKAY!? AND THAT GALE OR GAJEVY OVER THERE!" he pointed out. "COULD YOU ALL JUST GO OUT ON A DOUBLE DATE LATER TONIGHT SO THAT EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE!?" he steamed up.

Everyone in the guild got surprised to see Laxus lash out. And to Lucy out of all people! They weren't really that close to begin with, especially since Laxus once joked of making Lucy her girlfriend when the guild was asking for his help during their battle with Phantom Lord.

Mirajane who just entered the room once more heard Laxus talking to Lucy. She didn't get to hear him asking her out for Natsu, but somehow the attention he was giving her compared to the cold shoulder she herself received today just made her jealous. " _I knew he wouldn't change."_ She just went back inside the next room and stayed alone for awhile. Lisanna was out doing errands and Erza was going to be gone for the day because of a certain mission. She didn't know what else to do but cry.

Back in the main lobby of the guild, after Laxus's outburst, Lucy was still speechless and Gajeel and Levy could just blush from embarrassment. They hadn't even been able to say a word to each other and Laxus already set out a date for the two of them. Gajeel decided to complain to his friend "Laxus! What the hell are you talking about?" he said as he swiftly walked to the direction of the person who caused the uneasiness in the air.

"Look, I'm getting really annoyed how you all just can't fix your problems. I'll personally reserve a table on the restaurant Jellal and I brought Erza and Mira, so you guys wouldn't have a problem." He then whispered to Gajeel, "Fix your shit with Levy later tonight in that setting. Jellal and I would gladly help out by spying."

"Pikachu, you don't really need to meddle in my affairs." This time he whispered to Laxus, "And you know I don't really feel comfortable in formal things."

"Why won't you just deal with it?! I'm getting you a date too! Don't you remember why we started the Gentlemen's Club in the first place? I don't really see much help for me, do I?!" Laxus said and stormed off.

As much as Gajeel and Jellal already had gotten to know Laxus well enough in just a couple of days, they were still left clueless on what just happened. They couldn't understand what made him so mad.

Jellal decided to break off the awkward air. "So what do you say Lucy, Levy? A double date with Natsu and Gajeel?"

They really didn't understand what was going on, but apparently they were being asked on dates. Lucy and Levy were still blushing. They could just nod.

"Great! They'll pick you two here at the guild at six in the evening, come on Gajeel, we have to get you and Natsu ready for your dates and perhaps find a way to simmer down Pikachu," Jellal said and pulled the Iron Dragon Slayer to catch up with Laxus.

* * *

The two caught up with Laxus and he decided not to tell them the pointless reason of him being impatient. He understood that they had to help Natsu out to ultimately shut him up, so he just decided to act like nothing happened. To apologize for his temper, he invited them (plus Natsu) to his house to plan for the double date. They picked out suits for the two Dragon Slayers and prompted them on what to do for the date.

Jellal began to give the newbie some advice, "Gajeel pretty much knows what to do since he was in our previous meetings already so I'll direct this to you, Natsu."

"Direct what? Don't tell me you're going to attack me Jellal!? If that's the case, bring it on! I know you weren't in the right mind when I fought you before, so I would gladly have a rematch to prove that I can definitely beat you," Natsu said, starting to get his fists all fired up.

"Hey no burning! We just picked out the best suit for you!" Laxus complained.

"Natsu, no!" Jellal sighed and decided to just continue with his advice. "This is just what you have to do if you want to win Lucy's heart on a date."

Natsu forgot all about his challenge and just nodded. As much as he wanted a rematch with Jellal, he was more eager to listen to the tips that would get him Lucy.

"I didn't make a slideshow but I'll try recalling what I did with Erza… Step one, look good for your date. Laxus, has already lent you both good clothes."

Laxus gave a thumb up from his right hand.

"Next, don't show up on the date empty handed. Bring her some flowers or a gift."

Natsu nodded.

"Now, what's next is what's important… how to act on a date…"

Gajeel had a skeptical look. He knew whatever they would tell him would be useless. Natsu has a mind of his own. And too many tips weren't going to help at all.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Hills**_

Levy knocked at Lucy's door as the time for their date was nearing. She wanted to get some opinion if she looked decent enough, and also wanted to ask some advice on what to do after that weird night with Gajeel.

The door opened. "Hi, Levy, come on in."

The blue haired mage did as asked. "Hi Lucy, would you help me prepare?"

Lucy took a good look at Levy's outfit from head to toe. The light blue satin cocktail dress with spaghetti straps tailored Levy perfectly. She might have been flat-chested, but her butt was a feat that one would write songs about. And the dress showcased it perfectly. "Oh wow, Levy. If you're wearing that, you have no problem anymore. You look so beautiful. I might actually need more of your help. I don't really know how to dress for a date with Natsu."

"I'm sure anything you wear would be fine. Natsu must be so nervous that he made the guys ask for him. He already clearly likes you."

Lucy blushed. "We're not that sure yet. I haven't even seen him all day," Lucy said then began to show Levy some dresses.

"Oh, definitely that one!" she said while pointing to the electric green dress. It would perfectly show off Lucy's curves.

"Thanks Levy! Anyway, any other reason on why you came?"

Levy cleared her throat. "You see… I need some advice."

"On Gajeel?"

"…yeah."

"Didn't you two already go out on a date with Laxus and Mira? How was the concert anyway?"

Levy looked down. But she knew she had to tell Lucy the truth. So she filled her in with the details, hoping that somehow Lucy could help her out on their date.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail**_

This was it. Everything the guys had taught Natsu was about to be tested. He was about to go on a date with Lucy as soon as she gets to the guild.

And as he was at the side panicking like an idiot, being cheered on by Jellal, Gajeel tried to talk to Laxus who still seemed a bit annoyed.

"What's eating you up, Pikachu? I know we said before you're the frowniest guy in Fairy Tail, but now that we got to know you, I'm starting to miss your sarcasm. Something's obviously the matter. Just spit it out before you go bursting out like earlier."

Laxus considered if he should tell Gajeel what he was thinking. Ultimately, he knew he could trust him. "You don't get it, Gajeel."

"Then tell me what's to get."

"Look at Jellal, he's doing his best so that Natsu's date would be successful and that by the end of the day, he'll get Lucy. And you, even if things with you and Levy are a bit complicated now, I'm sure it'll be fixed once you go on the date."

"Where are you getting at?"

"I don't want to be a wuss about it but…"

"You're being a wuss right now by not telling me what's the matter!"

Gajeel's tone wasn't helping Laxus's temper at all. He began to exclaim, "Gentlemen's Club started because I asked help for you two to help me with Mira!"

Gajeel was startled. Natsu and Jellal from the distance also heard Laxus's flare-up. They decided to listen at the sidelines.

Laxus continued. "…but now, Jellal has his happy ending, you'll probably get your own after this date, and even Natsu who wasn't initially part of the club will also."

"Dude, you were the one who suggested this. And it's not like we'll stop helping you out with Mira. You'll get your turn, and you'll get the girl. We're the original Gentlemen's club anyway. Natsu isn't a member at least to me. I would rather hang-out with you and semi-gay Jelly."

Laxus laughed from the comment, he then noticed Natsu and Jellal listening from behind. Natsu gave Gajeel a womp on the head however before he could retaliate, they were pacified by Jellal.

"Getting all gay without me, brothers?" Jellal joked. He then put an arm around the Lightning Dragon Slayer's shoulder to console him. "We're sorry if you're feeling somewhat left out. But we didn't mean to. Anyway, the girls are about to come, Laxus, let's get into hiding before they see us."

He finally gave a smile. It was only a few words, but he knew the guys wouldn't let him down. He was just being cranky because he knew that Mirajane still had doubts about him. It wasn't really because he was feeling left out. It was such a childish thing to be upset about. He decided to just shrug it of as Jellal then pulled his hand and used Meteor to get them to a safe distance unseen by the girls who were approaching the guild.

* * *

Lucy and Levy came wearing the beautiful dresses they had decided on to wear in Fairy Hills. As Laxus and Jellal could still see them while spying from the nearby bushes, they knew they weren't as beautiful as Erza and Mirajane to them, but they were sure that they were the most beautiful women to the eyes of Natsu and Gajeel.

"Hey girls," Natsu said nervously as she gave his bouquet of flowers to Lucy. Gajeel did the same and gave his to Levy.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Natsu would be going out on a date," someone with a voice so familiar said as he approached the four who were all dressed up.

"Gray! Why you!? I might have not known what it meant before, but I definitely know what it is now!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So what is it? Going to go out and play on your date?" he taunted as he ignored a tugging Juvia who kept repeating "Let's go out on a date Gray-sama!"

"Yea! Among other things! But first we're going to the restaurant Laxus reserved for us. After that will Lucy, Levy and Gajeel and I will go play!"

Everyone that heard Natsu's reasoning began to laugh aloud.

"Wow, enjoy that foursome then!" the not usual not-sober Cana said.

Gajeel could just turn real red, the same for Levy.

"Mo! Let's stop the talking already. Come on Natsu! Let's get out of here!" Lucy said and pulled or more precise-dragged her date to make a run for it. Gajeel on the other hand offered his hand to Levy so that they could hold hands and follow the two.

Levy smiled shyly but still gave her hand.

And off the four went to Le Esplanade.

* * *

Inside the elegant and expensive restaurant, Le Esplanade, the four were seated at the exact same place their four guildmates had their first date. The setting was pretty much the same, being positioned by the patio with the beautiful lighting, the romantic aura of the garden and fountain, and the tender music of the string quartet.

"Wow, we should really thank Laxus after this. He sure did a great job," Lucy started.

Natsu began to be jealous. "Hmph. What's so great about the guy?"

"He got you this date? Don't talk about Laxus boy that way, Salamander. Only I get to tease him, and perhaps Jelly if he even can," Gajeel remarked.

"So… how did you three get so close in the first place?" Levy wondered. It was definitely obvious that the three had been spending more time with each other.

"Excuse me? How about me?!" Natsu asked.

"Oh shut it Natsu, I'm sure you just strung along," Lucy commented.

Levy could just giggle a bit. This made Gajeel smile. He finally saw her give a pleased face after everything that has happened.

"Oh well, we have a club talking about inventions," Gajeel covered up.

"Hey, aren't they not supposed to know-" Natsu started but was cut off by Gajeel who stepped on him. "OUCH! Why did you do that Gajeel!? Okay, you and me outside-"

He was then slapped by Lucy right on the face. She knew it was just normal for Natsu to act this way, but after talking to Levy before the date, Lucy just wanted the date to be perfect. Not only because it was her first date with Natsu, but also because she wanted Levy to patch things up with Gajeel. But that couldn't happen with Natsu just ruining the atmosphere. "Could you please behave Natsu? We're in such a nice place. Didn't the guys teach you how to act on a date?"

Natsu tried to recall any of the tips taught to him but his mind failed him.

"Psh," Gajeel knew this would happened. He tried to save the Salamander by just changing the subject. "Why don't we just order food? I'm starving!" he said then called the waiter to come over.

* * *

From a distance at another table, Jellal and Laxus were seated on a table together. The two were seated not too close to be noticed, but not too far for the conversation to inaudible.

They were wearing disguises. Laxus was wearing a black wig and a black suit, while Jellal had a white dress on and a long pink wig. They figured it would have looked weird if two men were dining together in a romantic restaurant. And yes, of course Jellal had to play the woman. The other way around was not at all an option.

"This is a disaster," Laxus stated.

"I'll say. Do I really have to wear this?" Jellal complained.

Laxus gave him a glare to stop complaining about his attire. They already quarreled enough on the way to the restaurant why it had to be that way. "We discussed this Jelly. You may have proven to not be gay by hooking up with Titania, but out of the two of us, your body frame is better in a dress. Anyway, what should we do now? The date absolutely stinks!"

Jellal accepted his defeat. At least no one would recognize them. He regained his focus on spying at their friends. "We might have gotten Natsu this date, but he surely forgot the tips! I feel so sorry for Gajeel."

"I think we have to separate the two couples. Let them have their own time alone. At least one couple might end up having a good night. Gajeel and Levy clearly need some things to talk about," Laxus said.

"And Natsu isn't really suited in this kind of place. Luckily, Lucy is pacifying him at the moment, but who knows how long he'll behave? I'm afraid once the night is over, there won't be a Le Esplanade anymore."

"Okay, I'll create a distraction to get Lucy and Natsu out of here. You stay here and spy at Gajeel and Levy."

* * *

After the four had given their orders, the black haired disguised Laxus swiftly went to their table and took Lucy to his arms and ran off with her.

It all happened so fast. Natsu despite being really powerful was no match for the Thunder God's lightning fast motions, so his first attack of fire happened outside of the restaurant already.

"Give back Lucy!" he said while running after the "unrecognizable kidnapper" who stole Lucy from him.

"Who are you!? Let me go!" Lucy resisted.

"Shut up woman! You'll do as I say, you got it?" Laxus said and continued running.

As he did so, he then passed by Mirajane who was just on her way home carrying some groceries. Despite the disguise, and unlike the others, Mirajane instantly knew it was Laxus who was carrying Lucy in his arms.

" _Psh. The hell I care. He can do whatever he wants."  
_

* * *

Left in Le Esplanade by their co-double date pair were Gajeel and Levy.

"You think Lucy will be safe? I think we should go after her. You guys went after me when I went missing," Levy started.

"Levy, that was Laxus," Gajeel stated the obvious.

"What?! Since when did he dye his hair black?"

"It was a wig. You know, for somewhat so smart, I can't believe you didn't notice it."

"Well sorry!" she answered a bit annoyed and pouted.

Gajeel smiled. She looked really cute when pouting. "…no. I'm the one who's sorry."

"Gajeel, I-"

"If you feel pressured of me asking about what you said, then let's just not talk about it. I've been thinking for a while, and I was really happy on what you said two nights ago. But if you don't mean it and plan to take it back, I guess I can handle it as well."

Levy was speechless for a while. No. This wasn't what she wanted. She had to say something. "…Gajeel,"

"Hm?"

"I…I…I don't want to take it back."

"What?" he was surprised.

She shifted her gaze to the quartet that was playing the romantic classical music. She felt really uneasy exposing her feelings. "Gajeel, don't you remember seeing me at that Black Water with your battle with Torafuzar?"

"Yeah, I didn't exactly know how you got there. But you saved me with your air."

"Yeah…" She was still looking away, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah? Where are you getting at? How is this related to what happened at the concert?"

She finally looked at him straight at the eye. "How do you think you regained it?"

"You used Solid Script: Air?"

Levy shook her head.

Gajeel got surprised that it wasn't the cause and he paused to think. He finally realized that there was only one other option that could be possible. He then turned into a big red tomato blush. "So you…" was all he could utter. He then pointed at her lips. At that moment, he couldn't help but stare at her luscious lips. He can't believe that he actually felt those and he wasn't even conscious to remember it.

She too began to blush. She nodded.

Gajeel still was so nervous. "Ss-so, what you said at the concert…"

She gave a small smile. "I meant it. And it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I've been thinking as well. And I think I really should tell you how I feel even if you don't feel the same way. Because worrying of what you might be thinking might just end up the death of me. I just can't-"

"Levy, I love you too."

Her eyes widened and her smile started to become bigger. "You what?"

Gajeel then leaned down to kiss her gently on the forehead then next to the lips that he was so fixated in. "I love you too."

Seeing that that Gajeel and Levy were clearly fine. Maybe even more than fine, since they continued with a make-out session, Jellal left Le Esplanade and made his way back home as fast as he could using Meteor. He then undressed himself of the one time cross-dressing event he had ever done and bathed to clean himself of the embarrassment.

* * *

After running for a while, Laxus finally decided to put down Lucy. "There, continue your date with the Salamander and just tell him how you feel. He clearly feels the same way," he said then ran away.

Lucy was just left flabbergasted and finally understood that it was Laxus who kidnapped her just to help them out.

Natsu finally caught up to her. "Okay, where is that guy!? Where did he run off to? I'm going to beat him up and turn him to a roasted-"

"Natsu, stop."

He then began to examine her body, trying to see if something's wrong with her. "Are you injured? Did he do anything bad to you? Oh he'll really pay!"

"Natsu I'm fine!" she said while both laughing and crying.

"Lucy, why are you laughing and crying? Are you turning crazy? I knew it! He must have made you crazy!"

She laughed some more. "These are happy tears, silly."

"Happy's tears? But Happy's not here yet. He's still in the Exceed convention."

Lucy knew how dense Natsu could be so she just stole a kiss from him. "Idiot."

Natsu was dumb-founded. He might not have known what dates were to begin with, or how to act in one, but he absolutely knew what kisses were. And that was one. That was absolutely one kiss.

So he decided to get some more of it from Lucy and pulled her tightly to his arms as they continued to make out.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy's date in Le Esplanade carried on as planned. There was exquisite and plenty of food (since Lucy and Natsu left after ordering), and beautiful music that they could dance to. They conversed through the night and despite Gajeel not being comfortable with the idea of a formal date at first, it was actually an enjoyable night.

They were the last ones to leave the restaurant out of enjoying the place and more so, the company so much. They then walked their way back to Fairy Hills.

On the way, they passed by Mirajane who was still outside, sitting on a bench by the park. She still had her groceries and seemed deep in thought.

"Hey Mira!" Levy greeted.

"Oy Mira, what are you doing here all alone? It's getting late," Gajeel pointed out the obvious which made Mira to be a bit annoyed.

"Oh hey, you two," she looked up and saw they were holding hands. She paused for a while. "I see you two have gotten together. It seems like not only Erza and Jellal are getting together in the guild." She tried to fake a smile.

"Mira, I know it's none of my business but we also want to see you happy. Come on, come with us, we'll bring you home. Lisanna and Elfman must be worried," Gajeel started. He knew she wasn't feeling so well. It was practically obvious. It was so late in the night and she was still outside all alone.

The mention of her siblings' names weren't of any help to her. It just reminded her how her little brother and sister were actually happy with their blossoming relationships. However, despite thinking negatively, she still tried act normal. "I'm fine. And I'm already happy. Seeing my friends happy is all I could-"

Gajeel knew she was bluffing. "Mira, why don't you give Laxus another shot?" he straightforwardly said. Seeing his friend so bothered by her the whole day just led him to say such unnecessary words.

Levy could just stay silent. She had never seen this side of him. Sure he had seen him be protective of the guild and the members in general, but this was the time he was protective of a person. Laxus of all people even.

Mira gave a fake smile. "It seems like you guys talk about your conquests, huh? I specifically told him not to tell anyone." She then started to walk away.

"Mira, he didn't-"

She turned around, giving Levy a warning. "I'm really happy for the both of you, but Levy, be careful on what you tell Gajeel. Apparently, as much as girls talk, guys talk as well. You wouldn't want your personal happenings being a subject to people who aren't involved," she said and disappeared from the distance, completely forgetting about the groceries she bought. Levy and Gajeel decided to just take it and give it back to Mira tomorrow. Probably by then she would be feeling better and thinking straight.

However, since their encounter with Mira, the mood fouled. Even though Gajeel and Levy decided to just ignore what she had said, as they reached Fairy Hills, Gajeel was a bit uneasy on what to expect. Just two nights ago, he spent the night there, although nothing happened. But he also recalled that after the beautiful date at Le Esplanade was when Jellal and Erza got together.

When they both got at the front door, Levy began to speak. "Gajeel?"

"Hmm?" he asked with a smile.

"Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed our date. And I'm happy that you love me back."

"Of course I love you," he said and gave her a quick kiss that he actually intended to be a make-out session. However she immediately pushed him away as things were just starting to heat up. He got a bit confused.

"But, can we please take it slow? I don't want to let what Mira-san said get to me, but I'd feel more comfortable if we took things slow. This is my first relationship and I just want to be careful," she said looking down. She was afraid that he would be turned off and think that she was so much of a prude.

Gajeel nodded. "Of course. We can take our time. Whenever you're ready. Good night, Munchkin," he said and kissed her forehead then left.

* * *

Still outside in the middle of the night was Mirajane, who was walking aimlessly. _"What was I thinking?! I shouldn't have lashed out on them. They did nothing wrong. They must think I'm crazy. Oh dear Mavis, what is the matter with me?!"_

She then was stopped by a certain someone that bumped into her. She looked at the person and saw that it was Laxus who still had his jet black wig on.

"Hey, Mira," he said and took the wig off. "Why are you still out at this time? I'll walk you back home."

"Get away from me! You're the last person I want to see!" she said and pushed him away. Clearly, her confused feelings and thoughts haven't been resolved.

"Mira… what's the matter?"

"Stay away! You don't know how bad I feel towards you," she warned.

Despite her attempt to push him away and her hurtful words, Laxus pulled her close. This day wasn't so good for him as well. All he wanted to do was just hug her. "Mira, just tell me what I did, and I'll change."

"Let go of me! You don't know how much pain you've caused."

But he didn't want to let go. Here she was right in front of him, and he had an opportunity to fix their relationship. He looked at her straight at the eye. "Mira, I'll let go of you, if you tell me I'm not what you want. I'll happily bring you back to your home and pretend we didn't meet each other tonight. Or you can say otherwise and we can go back to my place. We can forget our decision of not seeing each other again and just be happy together."

Mira tried tugging away but couldn't. Laxus was serious. His eyes weren't backing out. "Laxus…I…I…"

Completely frustrated in the whole situation, Laxus strongly smashed his lips into hers. Enough was enough. Everybody else was getting together, why couldn't they?

* * *

 _ **A/N: :) Mwahahaha. Am I sorry for the cliffie? Not really. :) Ooooh. I'm so excited for what will happen next. Hope you guys are as well because I have a draft for the next chapter already and I'm really loving it. XD Anyway, don't forget to review your comments, suggestions and whatnots. Who knows, your suggestions or predictions might be correct. :) Until the next chapter!**_


	8. Progress

_**Wahhhh! I needed to update again. Latest FT episode inspired me once more. SPOILER: Laxus was just so badass in his fight with Tempesta XD If it's not obvious from this fic, he's probably my favorite character now. And I was totally glad to see that Mira finally showed up again in the anime as well! XD Hoping for possible Miraxus moments in the anime. XD Because this fic is about to have just that! :D Hehe. Anyway, enough with my fangirling of Pikachu. Let's start this chapter shall we? :)**_

* * *

The sunrise had a hint of yellow-orange and appeared from the window which woke up Mirajane. Like her usual morning routine, she would stay a few more minutes savoring the softness of the bed and cuddling her pillow. However this time, she awakened to see not her own bedroom, but a familiar place that she slept in a few nights before, and a familiar man that was already cuddling her in his arms.

Laxus Dreyar. She had slept with Laxus Dreyar once more.

He was still sound asleep that Mira could just recall that unexpected yet wonderful union they had last night. After being all crazy and depressed from thinking that Laxus didn't like her, she in the end went with the decision of going home with him.

She marveled at his peaceful sleeping face. No one could have ever imagined that Laxus could look so vulnerable. His face looked so tame and soft while the body she was pressed on felt so strong and secure. This must be what the best of both worlds mean. Laxus was in a way perfect for Mirajane. The way he made her feel that night, the way that his face, his body was; they were all a perfect mold to her.

But in a way, his perfection was something that dreaded her. She knew such a perfect man could have haunting imperfections.

She began to think of other women, other girls being at the same position as she was at that moment. The more she stared at his face, the more scared she became on realizing that he might not be serious with her, at least not the way that she was.

The way she was serious about him was too much. Way too much. He wasn't like any other man she had dated before. She already cried herself so many times just because she couldn't explain how she felt towards him. How she wished she could just go back to the time that Laxus was just a mere presence in the guild that she was always intrigued with but would never get. She was fond of him even when they were younger. She liked him from a distance and it was enough.

At least it was enough before.

Finally going on a date with him, kissing him and sleeping with him just made her emotions for him grow even more and more that she didn't know what she would do without him. She knew she can't go back to the decision of ignoring everything that has happened. Clearly she can't get her hands off him.

But what was she to do? As much as Erza advised her to give Laxus a chance, it can't change the fact that she was still scared. Scared that he might actually just toss her aside when he's bored with her and leave her broken.

She hasn't even confronted him on seeing him with Lucy last night…

Just when she thought of the girl he supposedly dated (at least in her view), Laxus then stretched his arms and slowly woke up. He gave a kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Good morning, beautiful. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Trying to just ignore her thoughts, she kissed him on the cheek. "I did. Thank you."

"That's great. I had a great sleep as well. And a great time last night," he said with a smirk and a mischievous wink.

" _Oh here we go. His famous wink and smirk. He must have used this to a lot of women. Including that signature electric shock that drives me insane."_

Seeing that she couldn't really let go of the idea of Laxus being with other girls, Mira decided to ask, "Hey, Laxus. Whatever happened with you and Lucy last night?"

"Lucy? Well, I kidnapped her from Natsu so that they'd leave Levy and Gajeel alone. The date was sinking badly from our view."

Mira's eyes widened. She knew whatever answer Laxus was going to make was going to be surprising; however she had no clue that was the case. "Wait, what? Date with Gajeel and Levy? You kidnapped Lucy? So when I saw you holding her in her arms, it was just a ploy?" She had so much she wanted to clear up that she had too many questions to ask.

"Yup. A ploy to get everyone together."

She couldn't believe it. She doubted him all along. She felt ashamed of thinking that Laxus would ask another girl out on a date just after a few days from their very own date. All she can do was stutter. "Y-yyou weren't on a date with her?"

"What!? Are you awake Mira? What crazy dream did you have? Don't tell me you dreamt of a threesome!? I may have been a player before but that's not really how I roll. Only one at a time!" he joked. Although seriously, he really didn't understand where Mira got the idea of him and Lucy. He didn't even find her the slightest bit attractive. She was sub-par from Mira so he never bothered. That joke about her becoming his girlfriend was a one time only event.

"Eeew Laxus!" she said and threw a pillow on his face. She was too disgusted on confirming that he has slept with a lot of women that she didn't even get to hear clearly the words he said: 'May have been a player **before'.** Laxus really was changing because of Mirajane, she just didn't see it.

She just decided to stand up and tried putting on a robe that was on the table by her side of the bed.

She failed though, since Laxus pulled her back onto the bed and into his arms. "Aww, don't go just yet, I still want to cuddle."

Mira was surprised. It wasn't because Laxus wanted to cuddle. She knew he was the cuddling type. Last night, he wanted to cuddle so much that she actually found it really cute. She thought that no guy would be as much as of a cuddler like her.

What actually surprised Mira was that even though the night was over, Laxus still wanted her company. She thought it was just like one of Laxus's many one night stands.

She just let Laxus hug her tightly from the back. "Can't we just stay in? Clearly we can't keep our hands away from each other," he said as he smelled her hair.

She blushed as red as a tomato. Clearly, a clingy Laxus would get some getting used to. Mira decided to let him be since she was enjoying his warmth pressing on her body. However she was still curious of so many things. "Laxus… what exactly happened last night?" she questioned.

"Well, I found you all alone and angry last night. Seeing that you were so stubborn, I kissed you, and it all went uphill from there. I must say, it was pretty hard convincing you at first, but I'm happy I didn't give up."

She smiled. That wasn't what she meant, but it was nice hearing such words, even if she wasn't sure if they were true. "No, not with us. With the others. Who exactly had a date last night?"

"Oh, we arranged a double date for Lucy and Natsu and Levy and Gajeel last night. Didn't you hear it at the guild? Everyone couldn't shut up about it. It's as if our double date with Jellal and Erza was old news."

" _I'm such an idiot. I even lashed out at Levy and Gajeel,"_ she reflected. "Wait. You said **we** arranged. Who's we?" she asked as she turned around and faced him.

Laxus face paled a bit. "Me and Jelly boy."

"…Jelly boy?" she snickered. "You already have a nickname for him before Erza? She's going to be shocked."

"Well Gajeel and I call him Jelman as well. It depends on the mood. Hey, they call me Laxus boy and Pikachu anyway. Which reminds me, I got to think of a better nickname for Gajeel than Gaj…" he started to think.

Mira could just laugh aloud. Laxus thinking about his friends was just so cute. "You really must care about them, to give them nicknames like that."

"Mira, are you jealous? Technically you have a nickname since your name's Mirajane," he pointed out.

"But everyone calls me that."

"Okay then, what do you want me to call you then?"

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You told me I must really care about the guys for me to give them nicknames. I think I should give you one since I care about you too."

Mira was shocked on how straightforward he was. Then again she knew he was an expert on sweet-talking the ladies. "You think of it on your own. It should come from you. Anyway… why were you wearing that wig last night?" Mira said as she pointed to the wig on the bedside table at Laxus's side.

Laxus became uneasy once more. Was he really going to tell Mira the truth of his "date" last night? "Do you really want to know? I'm afraid if you find out, you might not like me as much anymore."

Her heart skipped a beat. _"I knew it. But I asked for this. I knew what kind of guy he is and I still went back to him,"_ she thought at first. "Oh just tell me, and I'll be the one to judge," she tried to say nonchalantly.

Laxus stayed silent for a while until he can finally muster the courage to tell her the truth. "JellalandIspiedonthedoubledatelastnight," he said as fast as he could.

However, Mira still understood each word. "Ah, so that's why you were wearing disguises. I see."

" _Maybe we could just leave it at that. She doesn't need to know the rest. Nobody else knows anyway,"_ Laxus thought to himself, sweating a bit from nervousness.

"But wait, what did Jellal wear? Wasn't Le Esplanade a romantic place? It would have been pretty weird for the two of you to eat there- Oh my god, don't tell me…" Mira was a sharp girl. From overhearing the gay jokes they gave Jellal, she knew it wasn't impossible.

The jig was up. Laxus nodded.

"What was he wearing!?" she asked in excitement.

"A white dress and a pink wig," Laxus said with his eyes closed. He was clearly traumatized from that evening. Even with all the gay jokes to Jellal, to actually see him wear a dress and make-up was already too much for anyone's eyes.

Mira could just laugh aloud. "Well, at least it beats you being the gir-"

Laxus shot her a somewhat angry look. She might have spent the night with him but that doesn't give her the right to imagine him wearing make-up and dresses.

Mira got somewhat frightened from the way Laxus was looking at her. "Okay, okay, I know that it's not an option for you."

"Thank you."

But in the end, she knew she had to tease him. "Especially with your stature. I wonder what would be your size if you were to wear a dress," she taunted with a few giggles.

"Okay that's it!" Laxus said and tackled her with a pillow and playfully went on top of her.

* * *

After their pillow fight on the Lightning Dragon Slayer's bed, like two days ago, Mirajane took a shower before Laxus. After her, he had one himself. While he was taking a bath, she decided to converse with him outside the door. She felt that it would be easier to talk to him seriously if she didn't see his face.

"Hey Laxus… Thanks for last night."

"Sure thing. It was my pleasure," he answered, taking a shower yet still hearing her speak.

" _It's because of sentences like these that make me feel uneasy. Am I merely just a vagina to him?"_ she thought to herself. "Laxus?"

"Yeah?"

"I take back what I said before."

He smiled to himself. "Refresh my memory. What did you say before?"

She gave a deep breath. "We can keep seeing each other."

His smile became even bigger. "I'm game with that."

"Good. As long as we won't let anybody else know."

The water from the inside stopped and a Laxus, with suds in his hair and a towel draped on his lower body, came out of the bathroom. "What?!" he asked with a stern face.

Mira looked away from him. She knew that seeing him half-naked wouldn't help with what she was about to say. "We can keep seeing each other in private. And promise me, it really will be private."

"Mira, what's wrong?" he tried to touch her but she distanced herself away.

She still averted her gaze from him. "Laxus, I like you. But I don't really trust you. I told you before not to tell anyone what happened, and you told Gajeel. Jellal must also know as well."

"Mira I didn't tell them, they just-" he tried reasoning out but was cut-off by her.

She finally faced him. "Don't lie to me Laxus Dreyar! It's already a big step for me in continuing this… whatever this is. Please don't complicate things by telling your friends. I know you care about them, but please care for me too."

Laxus could just stay silent.

"Would you do that for me please?"

He went close to her and kissed her on the lips. "I will. I promise."

"Good, now go back and finish your bath, you're going to get your suds on me," she pushed her playfully to the bathroom. He gave her another kiss then went inside the bathroom.

Hearing the shower's water beginning to run once more, Mira decided to just search for Laxus's journal that she once saw the last time she was in Laxus's bedroom. She thought it might shed some light to what he actually thinks of her. However, just when she was about to reach for it, she heard the water from the bathroom stop and knew that Laxus was about to go outside. Thinking fast, she immediately took the diary and hid it deep inside her clothes. She would have to read it some other time then return it back before he discovers it was missing.

* * *

Unlike two nights ago, Laxus decided to see Mira off rather than letting her leave on her own. Although, since they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, Laxus only saw her off until the alleyway near the guild so that no one would see them. He then went back to his place, only to see Raijinshuu at the front door, looking for him. Apparently they were also inside the mansion last night.

"Laxus-sama! Where have you been? It was so late last night that we all eventually got sleepy! We're so sorry!" Freed cried out as he hugged him. Laxus just tried to pull him away, but the green haired mage was actually really strong.

"Yeah, boss! Don't tell me you were on another date and slept in somewhere else. You only went out with Mira a couple of days ago. I thought you'd be at least with her for a month. She's a real beauty, especially with the same genes as Lissy!" Bickslow commented.

Laxus could just sweatdrop. _"It's a miracle that I didn't bump into these maniacs last night. I will not hear the end of it if they saw that I brought Mira back home."_

"Oh, stop it you two. He clearly doesn't want to talk about it, so we should just be happy that he's alive. Right Laxus-sama?" Evergreen commented.

Laxus could just fake a smile. Despite the excess attention they give him, he really did appreciate how much they cared for him. Then again, he definitely would not tell them of what happened with Mira. He was set to keep his promise this time around.

* * *

At the Fairy Tail guild, Mirajane actually came late once more. Lisanna and a couple of other members, including Levy and Gajeel were already there. And upon seeing her enter the guild, they could only run towards her with worry.

"Mira-nee! Where have you been last night!? Elf-nii and I had been so worried!" Lisanna said.

Mirajane hugged her sister. She was just silent for a while. She didn't really think of a good excuse to tell.

Suddenly Levy and Gajeel went to her hand in hand. "Mira, are you okay now? Here are the groceries you left last night," she said as Gajeel handed a paper bag of groceries to her.

She accepted them and then finally thought of a good distraction. "Oh, you two are finally together! We need to get the Congratulations banner out once more! Let me go to the back and get it."

Lisanna, Levy and Gajeel were just left with no answer. They decided not to push her so much since she clearly didn't want to talk about it.

Just when Mira came out with the Congratulations banner, Natsu and Lucy came in the guild holding hands as well.

"Oh wow. Double congratulations for today. We need to party again!" Lisanna said with genuine happiness. She was clearly over her crush with Natsu.

Because of the two get-togethers, the guild had a whole day of partying once more. By the time everyone was inside the guild, no one would even remember about what happened with Mirajane last night.

No one, except Gajeel who was still a bit skeptical.

Seeing that Laxus was hanging out with the Raijinshuu and that Jellal was busy with Titania who just returned from her mission, he decided to write a note to and throw it at them while no one else was looking.

Both notes said: G _entlemen's Club meeting at my house tonight. It's just by the junk yard. Can't miss it._

The two nodded.

* * *

Gentlemen's Club was finally back to its normal number of members. Since Natsu got what he wanted, there was no need to invite him over to Gajeel's place. He was already really thankful back at the guild and had no more intention to bother the Gentlemen's Club since he was going out on a date with Lucy that night.

As requested, Laxus and Jellal went together to Gajeel's house by the junk yard. Reaching the place, they instantly knew that Gajeel's house was the iron house by the middle of the junk yard. There wasn't any other visible house in the vicinity anyway. They knocked at the iron door and it opened, revealing the Iron Dragon Slayer. "So Gaj, this is where you live? Can't say I'm surprised," Laxus commented even before Gajeel could utter a word.

"Psh. Come on in Pikachu, sorry if it's not as beautiful as your place, or as magical as Jelly's."

The two went in as asked. "Nah, it's okay. It just makes the Gentlemen's Club even cooler. We're a diverse group of guys that knows how to deal with anything," Jellal tried to be an optimist.

"…okay? Uh… you two can just sit anywhere on the floor, you can clear off some of the iron. I was just tinkering with those but they're not really that important," Gajeel stated.

The two sat by the end of the room, putting their backsides on the wall. "So why'd you call the meeting for Iron Mouth? It's pretty clear that you did have your happy ending," Laxus started, trying out a new nickname.

"Iron Mouth?" the two asked in unison.

"Hey, he needs a nickname as well," Laxus explained.

"Ha, I kinda like it. Anyway, aren't we supposed to help Laxus this time? Seeing that we have what we want, it's only fair that he gets his girl," Gajeel explained.

Laxus gulped. Technically, he did have Mira, although she forbade him to tell anyone. Even if he trusted Gajeel and Jellal with his life, even if everything that had happened with him and Mira had just been implied to his friends, he can't risk a confrontation of the subject with any of them.

Laxus just decided to act out that nothing happened last night and that he'd go with the flow. "…uh… so what do you guys plan to do?"

Gajeel started, "Well, Levy and I saw Mira last night. And she was really weird. She seemed irritated that we were together, totally different from today. She was finally set off when I mentioned that she should give Laxus boy here another chance," he pointed to the Thunder God.

"She clearly has feelings for Laxus. We just need to crack her and let her accept it herself. The only question is how," Jellal said and started to think.

"Well, we can't arrange another date now since she refuses to get together with you," Gajeel stated.

"What if Laxus just shows his persistence to the point that she can't say no? Go to her place unexpectedly! Surprise her with gifts! Oh, we can even start with that tonight! Let's go shopping!" Jellal said in ecstasy.

Laxus and Gajeel stared at Jellal for a second then burst out in laughter. Yep. "Let's go shopping" can only come from him.

"What's the matter? Need more dresses for your wardrobe, Jelly?" Gajeel taunted. He actually noticed Jellal wearing a dress at Le Esplanade last night.

Laxus couldn't stop laughing. "Where did you even get that dress?!"

Jellal looked away from embarrassment and uttered something so soft that was almost inaudible.

"What was that? We can't hear you!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"…it was Erza's. She left it in my place."

More laughs came from the two Dragon Slayers. Who knew Erza and Jellal had the same size. Apparently Jellal was a sexy man. Or was it a man with a woman's body?

* * *

Finally getting over making fun of Jellal, the three went to the town to shop for chocolates, clothes and flowers. It wasn't hard to buy things that Mira would surely like since Laxus was loaded. Finally, they made their way to the Strauss abode and rang the doorbell. Jellal and Gajeel swiftly hid themselves by nearby bushes, leaving Laxus alone by the front door.

The door opened and it revealed Elfman. "Laxus? Why are you here? And what's all these stuff?"

"Uh… is Mira here?"

"Nee-chan! Laxus is here for you!" he called out. Mirajane then hurried to the front door and then began to shut the door so that Elfman wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Hey sis, why is the Thunder God here? And he came bearing gifts! That's pretty man of you Laxus!" he started but was ultimately closed off with the door by his sister.

"What are you doing here!? Didn't I tell you to keep us secret?" Mira whispered to him.

"I did. But to keep the secret from Jellal and Gajeel, I had to deal with them helping me buy some gifts for you," he whispered back. "They're actually by the bushes spying. They actually really want us to get together."

Mira was touched. Deep down inside she already knew that she wanted the same thing as his friends. But she still wasn't certain of what Laxus wanted. Although, the unexpected visit and gifts was a good start.

She continued whispering. "Fine, you can tell them that I let you in and we had a fun _innocent_ time with my family. But we can't tell them about the ' _you know what_ '."

Laxus knew that she was talking about the sleeping around. Since as of last night, their relationship just revolved only on that kind of physical aspect. It was definitely awkward in letting anyone know about it.

He nodded and she let them in. Since Gajeel and Jellal couldn't get to spy on the two inside, they decided to just let Laxus be. Surely he would fill them in with what would happen. At least they thought he would. Besides, even if they were grateful for Laxus's help on getting them their own women, they thought that they themselves should also surprise them as well. So off they went to Levy and Erza to come bearing gifts and spend time with their girlfriends. Erza was just about to come back from her mission, and Levy was just at home in Fairy Hills. It was perfect timing.

* * *

Mira showed Laxus inside and brought him to the dining room. They were already eating before he came so she prepared another chair and a plate with silverware just for him.

"Oh wow, it's Laxus! I never thought I would see the day that you would eat with our family, Laxus!" Lisanna said then cheerfully swallowed some meat.

"Yeah, it's pretty man of you to actually get to know us just because you're dating Mira. I have new found respect for you! You're a real man!" Elfman said with exaggerated tears.

Mira then sat on her seat after Laxus has sat down. "Oh, don't mind them. Help yourself," she said, signaling him to get some food.

Laxus nodded shyly and took some of the food on the table. He was used to eating Mira's delicious cooking in the guild, but to actually eat it in front of her and her family gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"So Laxus, do you know where Mira-nee was last night?" Lisanna then asked from out of the blue.

This caused him to choke a bit and cough for a while.

Mira got nervous. Lisanna was on to them. Even if Lisanna wasn't that young anymore, Mira still didn't want her little sister finding out that she was sleeping with Laxus. Seeing that Laxus was losing air from choking, she helped him out by doing the Heimlich from his back. The food that was stuck in esophagus finally came out.

"Thanks, Mira."

"Oh no. I'm sorry. Are you okay Laxus? Cat or maybe a _demon_ got your tongue?" Lisanna continued to tease. Good thing Elfman wasn't that keen on teasing. He knew that if he joined in, that he could possibly be teased about Evergreen.

Mirajane wanted to say something to her sister and stop her, however Laxus beat her to it.

"I'm sorry to say that I have no idea where your sister was last night. But I'm perfectly sure she can handle herself on her own even if she wouldn't say where she was. She is after all an S-Class mage."

Mira smiled. Who knew Laxus could be well-mannered? She thought he would give a vulgar response at her siblings from being so difficult.

"I guess she is," Lisanna said surprised of Laxus's answer.

However, despite being shut down by the polite response of the Master's grandson, Lisanna still wouldn't give up making her sister and Laxus admit their relationship. "Speaking of Mira-nee, Laxus, do you know she's had a big crush on you since we were kids?" Lisanna started. "Don't you remember that you were sort off like best friends before? She idolized you so much in being an S-class mage that she hanged around you a lot. When we were kids, she actually likes taking family pictures with you in the backgr-" she stated but was cut-off by a scarlet Mirajane who was so embarrassed and blushing like a fresh tomato.

"Oh, Lisanna has such a vivid imagination. Why don't you have some more food Laxus? Surely, you need the energy," she said then began to dump more and more food into Laxus's plate.

"Yep! Eat more Laxus! It makes you more manly!" Elfman cheered on. Clearly his logic rarely made sense.

Laxus could just give out a smile as he felt a bit giddy from Lisanna's remark. Despite being a few years older than Mirajane, he already liked her even from before. But with all that has happened in the guild, he never had the chance to voice it out but now.

* * *

In spite of the awkward and embarrassing moments, the whole meal actually came out to be rather enjoyable. It was like meeting the parents but siblings style. Laxus showed his best foot forward and the Strauss siblings took pleasure in his company.

As the night was becoming late, Mirajane showed Laxus off by the door. She knew Elfman and Lisanna were spying by the doorway so she decided to walk with him a bit and converse with him. "Thanks for coming over, Laxus."

He was surprised. "You're fine with me coming over? I thought you wanted to make us a secret? I'm sorry that your siblings now know."

She laughed a bit. "We can keep _that_ a secret. But I guess there's no point of hiding to Elfman and Lisanna that you're courting me. Although, I would feel better if we don't tell everyone just yet that we're going out."

"W-wwe're going out?" he stammered.

"Well technically, I still don't want anybody else thinking we're in a relationship, but I don't really want to call us just 'Friends with Benefits' after what happened tonight," she said with an air quote.

"So we're going out but we can't go on dates?"

"I guess we still can, but we would have to keep it a secret. And that means no telling Gajeel or Jellal."

"But-"

"Look, I'm well aware that you don't only talk about inventions and stuff. But I really don't want anyone messing with my private life. Being a model for Sorcerer Magazine is really hard enough as it is. Who knows what they would do if they found out about us!"

Laxus snickered.

"What?"

"You're beginning to sound like the old selfish Mirajane who just thinks about herself."

She pouted. "Well sorry about that."

"No, it's a good thing. I always wondered which side of you I liked better when I was staring at you at the bar. Figures, I actually like the mixture of both your good and bad side.

Mirajane gaped. "You watch me at the bar?"

He blushed and tried to look away to hide his face. "…well, when the barmaid's a really attractive model, you can't help but stare. Although, that's not really the reason I do that though."

"Oh? Then what's the real reason?"

He paused for a while then took a deep breath. "…I wanted us to continue what we had when we were kids. You really were my best friend before, Mira. Even if you were younger, no one understood me better than you. You knew my flaws but you still looked up to me. Too bad you don't think the same way now. I know I messed up when I left you when Lisanna… I mean… when we all thought she died. Sorry for abandoning you and hanging out with Raijinshuu instead."

The dark past flashed by Mira's eyes. However, she didn't feel sad or lonely about it anymore. Because she knew it was all a lie. "You know it's not your fault that you left me before. I was a mess. No one could have handled me."

"I could have at least tried. But after that day wherein you told me you didn't want to talk to me anymore, that you wanted me to never speak to you, I just didn't know how to approach you from then on."

Mira couldn't believe what he was saying. The reason she and Laxus drifted apart wasn't because of the women in his life. She finally realized that she was the one that pushed him away all these years. "Laxus... I'm really sorry. You know I didn't mean that. I just didn't know what to do when I thought Lisanna was gone."

"I know. That's why it was stupid for me for actually not doing anything for you. Even stupider for me for putting a wall between us and just obsessing over becoming Master. I just thought if I were Master, then you'd have no choice but talk to me like before. Now I know that was a big mistake."

Mira couldn't understand how a fun dinner with her family was ending to be such a dramatic revelation with Laxus. She never even imagined Laxus would utter such sincere words. He seemed really guilty for what he had done even though that recently, he has only been everything she could ever imagine.

She gave him a passionate kiss then finally let go. "Laxus, I'm sorry for pushing you away. And I still may be scared of giving myself fully to you, but I promise you that I'll try. Always remember that whatever happens, I like you, I like you a lot. So please, understand why I want our relationship to be a secret for now, okay?"

"I like you too Mira, So much that I want you to come home with me," he said as he held her hands into his and kissed them.

"I'm sorry I can't. At least not for tonight. But don't worry, we'll figure us out," she gave him another deep kiss then ran away and waved goodbye.

" _Step by step, I'll try trusting you Laxus. Because now I know that there's more to you than meets the eye."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: And there we have it! Don't forget to review what you think of the chapter. Maybe also of what you think of the latest FT episode as well, since I need friends to fangirl with Gihi!**_


	9. Journal

_**Sorry for being a bit behind in posting this chapter. You see, I got a bit busy with preparing for my recital. Quick fact about me: I'm a music major. Hehe. So I'm really sorry, but RL goes first. :P Although, the important thing is, the update's here! (Yay!) But before starting, let me answer a few of the reviews:**_

 _ **Le Potato- that's a good suggestion. Let me see if I can put that in future chapters :D**_

 _ **the21digdig- Sorry if this chapter doesn't have Jerza in it, but I promise the next one will definitely have it. I actually have a draft of the next two chapters already :D**_

 _ **Now… Let's just get started with this chapter shall we?**_

* * *

The night was getting late and Mira hurried back home. She still felt so ecstatic from finally revealing to Laxus that she liked him, and that he felt the same way. Sure, she wasn't totally honest with her feelings, but it was still a big progress in their relationship.

As she blissfully opened the front door to the Strauss abode, her two siblings gave her teasing looks. They had been eagerly waiting for their sister to finally talk about her relationship with the Thunder God.

"Mira-nee, you seem so happy," Lisanna started to tease with a budge to her sister's arm. "This is the first time we really got to know a date of yours. Plus, it's a member of the guild! I thought you had a rule of not dating anyone close to you. Isn't that why you turned down all of your suitors at Fairy Tail?"

"Lisanna's right. This is also the first time you let someone you're dating come to our house and even eat with us. You're a real man! Laxus is a real man as well for trying to get to know us," Elfman stated, with tears outlandishly coming out from his eyes.

Mira blushed. What they said were true. Before what happened that night, she was really worried of bringing home anyone she dated, because she knew it would be a big deal to her siblings. However, she was relieved that it seemed that the two were okay with her dating Laxus. "I guess it is," was her only answer and she started fixing the table and cleaning the dishes with a big smile on her face.

The two younger Strauss siblings could just smile as well. They wanted to ask more details about their older sister's relationship with the Master's grandson, but they decided to just let her be. At least for now.

It just had been a long time since they saw their sister genuinely happy. She exuberantly did her chores that she even started singing again. After so many things happened in the guild, they forgot the last time they heard her sing. They could just stay silent and marvel at the wonderful aura Mirajane was radiating.

"What are you two looking at? You could at least help me or do your own chores. We're not at the guild. You at least have to give an effort since we all live together," Mira said still with a big smile. Although, her tone sounded a bit nagging and sarcastic.

Lisanna and Elfman sweatdropped. They felt like their sister was like her old self. Inasmuch as they loved the sweet and generous girl she was now, they somewhat felt happy that despite sounding sarcastic, she finally asked them for help. Besides, they knew she was right all along, so they decided to help her.

Finally done with the chores around the house, the Strauss siblings bade their goodnights to one another and went to their own rooms to rest for the night. As the tired Mirajane entered her bedroom, she threw her own body on her soft bed and immediately found herself falling asleep. Since she was tired from the cleaning and in addition, had a really fun night with Laxus and her family, just thinking about it instantly put her to sleep.

However, little did she know that she actually had forgotten something important.

* * *

The next day, Mira woke up with a big smile on her face. It was like the morning before when she woke up with Laxus cuddling close to her. However this time, even if he wasn't beside her, she felt really happy knowing that things were progressing with them. Despite small indecisions deep inside her, for now, she was happy of what happened the night before and that she finally decided to give him a chance.

Mira started to get ready so that she could make her way to Fairy Tail for work. However, she finally realized something that she was supposed to look at yesterday that she hadn't. She tried looking for it all over her room, and when she couldn't find it, looked for it all over the house.

"Mira-nee! What are you looking for? We just cleaned everything last night!" Lisanna stated as she worried over her sister almost literally putting the whole house upside down.

"Lisanna, you didn't see a blue notebook labeled 'Journal' anywhere did you?" she asked all panicky, still searching their home for the said notebook.

"Journal? I haven't seen anything quite like it. I doubt Elf-niichan saw it as well. Did you lose your diary, Mira-" the younger Strauss sibling said but wasn't able to complete her sentence because her sister swiftly made her way out of the house and off to the guild.

* * *

Laxus woke up also with a big smile in his face. Sure he missed the soft white figure of Mirajane in his arms, but he was so happy that things were finally going the way he wanted. He was now officially dating Mirajane Strauss.

Before starting off with his daily routine, he stood up and reached to the drawer near his bedside. After everything that had happened, he just wanted to jot down in his journal all the great things that recently occurred. He never knew how freeing expressing himself through writing was until Levy gave him a journal to write on.

Although, upon opening the drawer where he usually hid his journal, he was surprised to see that it was not there. He tried putting the whole compartment upside down, but there was no trace of the notebook. Next he did the same with the whole drawer, but it still wasn't there. In the end, he searched his entire room. However, he still couldn't find it. His journal was officially missing.

But where could it possibly be?

He called out all the maids and butlers in the mansion and questioned each and every one of them if they went inside his room and took it. Of course they all said no. Whoever would have the audacity to take something from Laxus, The Thunder God?

Seeing that talking to his servants was a mere misuse of time, he decided to wake up the only remaining inhabitants in the Dreyar residence. And no, it was not Master Makarov. He wasn't at home at the moment. Probably busy with guild matters once more. Or visiting Porlyusica.

No, the people Laxus woke up were Raijinshuu sleeping soundly in the basement.

"Okay which of you took something from my room?!" he roared while slamming the door open.

The three immediately rose up from slumbe

"Oh, boss seems cranky," Bickslow said as he wiped his eyes.

"Cranky, cranky, cranky Laxus!" his babies came to verbalize as well.

Evergreen put on her glasses. "What's up Laxus-sama? It's still so early. We don't usually wake up this early. Especially me. I need my beauty sleep."

"Which of you took something from my room?!" he roared once more.

Freed who swiftly hid behind Bickslow's bed finally spoke and revealed himself. "I'm so sorry Laxus-sama…" he started shaking. "I didn't mean to."

Laxus walked to the Rune mage then stretched out his hand. "Just give it back, Freed, and there won't be any consequences."

"…but Laxus-sama…"

"Do you want me to electrocute you?" He was dead serious. Even if it was the ever so faithful Freed, he would do so since that Journal wasn't meant to be read by anyone.

"…but the pictures…"

Laxus got confused. "Wait. What pictures?"

"Your pictures from the photo album which I took from your room. The pictures are in my scrapbook already. Please don't let me remove it from the scrapbook. I'll give it back to you anyway on your birthday. It just won't be the same if you take it off!" he admitted then pleaded at Laxus's feet.

"Wait, you mean you didn't take my journal?"

"You have a journal, boss?" Bickslow wondered. "Never thought you would be the type. You do know that a journal is just a cover up for a dia-"

Laxus gave him a hit on the head as well as a very annoyed look.

Freed started sweating like crazy. "Oh L-Laxus-sama. I know nothing of a journal of yours. I would have loved to have a copy of it and added it to the scrapbook but the pictures are more than enough. Also, you have no need to worry. Only I and maybe Jellal have a copy of the pictures. He told me he needed it for guild data purpo-"

Laxus got tired of the rambling and just hit Freed and Bickslow on the head with his fists. He can't afford to waste his time with these idiots. Although that definitely explained how Jellal got a hold of his pictures in order to make a lacrima presentation about him. But that was the least of his concerns. He had to find his journal.

"Well, if that's all. I'll go back to my beauty sleep," Evergreen said as she put on her eye mask and went back to sleep.

Then it hit Laxus. Beauty. His beauty, Mirajane. She could be the only one who got it seeing that she was the only one he let inside his room.

" _Oh no. She can't read that. She might just break up with me if she does…"_

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild**_

Mira reached Fairy Tail early, so she tried searching everywhere for Laxus's journal. However, despite how well she knew the guild or how ward she looked, she just couldn't find it. Trying not to worry, she did her best acting normal and just preoccupied herself with work. Even when Lisanna came in the guild and was about to ask her about the missing diary, Mirajane just shrugged her off.

"Mira-nee did you find your diary?"

"Oh no time for talking now, Lisanna. Go at the back and get the drinks ready. People will be entering the guild anytime soon," Mira said as she dodged the question.

"Mo, are you okay, Mira-nee?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just go do what I asked you," she said as she pushed her sister to the next room.

* * *

Laxus eventually came to the guild as well and his eyes immediately laid on Mira. Since he was really worried if she had read his journal already, he felt like it would be weird to talk to her. So he decided to stay away. She on the other hand, felt almost the same way towards him. She felt really guilty of stealing his journal and ultimately losing it, so she just avoided him and went on with serving the other guild members.

Laxus sat with Raijinshuu and went on with how he usually spent his day. Although, since he didn't want to talk to Mira, he just ordered his drinks from Kinana and even ignored the younger Strauss, who decided to tease him from his dinner with them last night.

"Hey Laxus! Nice to see you again. We had a fun time last night," Lisanna started.

Laxus gave her a brief look, and carried on with drinking his beer.

"Hey, are you ignoring me?! That's pretty rude since we welcomed you to our house, last night," she exclaimed. Clearly being ignored for the second time today was testing Lisanna's patience.

" _Drats. Mira must have not told Lisanna to keep our relationship a secret. Raijinshuu doesn't even know I went there for dinner. I have to think of away to stop her from talking or they'll be suspicious,"_ Laxus thought. "Yeah, yeah, I'm really thankful for that. Now, is there anything else you need? Because I really want to go back to what I was doing before you disturbed me."

"What?! Disturbed you?! You were just drinking!"

"Hey boss, that's no way to talk to Lissy," Bickslow pointed out.

"Well, she's bothering me. I'm not really in the mood to talk."

Lisanna was infuriated. She banged the table Raijinshuu was using then walked away. _"The nerve! And last night, I though Laxus could be a decent guy. Was I wrong!"_

" _Sorry, Lisanna. I promise to make it up to you once I resolve things with Mira,"_ Laxus thought.

Lisanna pondered over a corner as she observed her sister and Laxus look so distant from each other. Last night, they were just so chummy with each other, but now they wouldn't even talk to one another or even to her. She knew something was up. But after knowing Mira for years, she decided to just let her sister be and just wait for her to admit what was the problem. Clearly, neither of them wanted to talk to her about their issues.

* * *

As the day went on, more and more guild members entered Fairy Tail and the guild came to be as rowdy and lively as every normal day.

Levy however, uneasily entered the guild. She looked around and saw Mirajane tending the bar, and Laxus silently sitting with the Raijinshuu. She knew she had to avoid them at the moment. " _Maybe when everyone has left the guild?"_ she thought to herself.

She just went to sit with Gajeel and began to talk to him about what she revealed to him last night.

"Gajeel. Are you sure that this is what I should do?" she whispered to him.

"Why are you hesitating Munchkin? We talked about this last night."

* * *

 _ **Flashback to Last Night at Fairy Hills**_

" _Gajeel?" she asked as she opened the front door of Fairy Hills._

" _Hey, Munchkin. Can I come in?"_

" _Gajeel, you know guys aren't allowed inside."  
_

" _Gihi! But I already stayed the night before," he said with a mischievous smirk. "Plus, I came bearing gifts." He then showed him the things he bought her: a ginormous black stuff toy cat that kind of looked like Pantherlily, a box of chocolates and a multitude of books._

 _Levy blushed. She couldn't reject him if that was the case. She decided to let him in and swiftly pulled him into her room upstairs._

 _Upon reaching the room, Gajeel put his gifts on the dining table._

" _Thanks for the gifts, Gajeel. Although… what's the occasion?" Levy asked._

" _Oh, I was just inspired to give you some gifts. Do I really need a reason?" he asked then kissed her forehead._

" _Well I guess not. But you really just felt like giving me all these?"Levy asked as she hugged her boyfriend._

" _Well, I guess Laxus boy gave us a little bit of a push."_

 _She looked up at him. "Laxus boy? Us? Who's us?"_

" _Jelly and I. We pushed Laxus to give Mira some gifts. After seeing that he was doing fine, Jelly and I thought giving you and Erza some gifts as well."_

 _The mention of Laxus's name made Levy uneasy. It made her want to talk to Gajeel about something. It might not have been his business, but after opening her feelings to him and vice versa, she knew she couldn't keep anything from him._

 _She let go of her hug of Gajeel. "…about Laxus…"_

" _What's up with Laxus boy?"_

"… _I found his journal in the guild. Mira dropped it from her pocket. I didn't know what to do so I took it home. I was the one who gave that notebook to him and I don't really know why Mira had it," she said then showed it to Gajeel. "I haven't opened it and I don't know what to do with it."_

" _Levy! You know what to do with diaries! You read them! Mira was surely going to do the same if she had the diary!"_

" _Gajeel! We can't just read Laxus's diary! I gave this to him and told him if there are things he couldn't tell anyone, he should just write it down and he'll feel better. I can't just betray his trust and read what he wrote."_

"… _Levy, what if the key in bringing him and Mira together lies in this diary? We have to read it! Only then can we decide to give it back to Laxus or to Mira."_

"… _are you sure Gajeel?"_

" _I'm sure. Laxus likes Mira, and Mira likes Laxus. They actually like each other more than just like. We just need to show them proof and it'll be smooth sailing from there. So let's read it!"_

"… _okay then, if you're sure," Levy said then opened the notebook to its first page and began to read it to Gajeel._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

As the sun was about to set and the people in the guild started to leave, Gajeel and Jellal went to Laxus. "Are you in for a quick Gentlemen's Club meeting in my place? Just to update us on what happened last night?" Jellal asked.

As much as Laxus knew he shouldn't agree to it, he did, since he was just so worried about his journal. So the three went to Jellal's treehouse for another Gentlemen's Club meeting.

"So… how was dinner with the family Laxus boy?" Gajeel started to ask straight to the point.

Laxus began to sweat all over. What was he going to say? He promised Mira that he wouldn't tell a soul about their relationship. But he also didn't want to lie to his friends.

"Yeah, are you two an item now, or do you still need some help? You two didn't seem to talk a while ago in the guild though," Jellal pointed out.

Laxus was stumbling on what to say until Gajeel finally said something. "Don't worry about telling us anything though, Pikachu. We get it."

"Huh?" Laxus wondered.

Gajeel began to explain to the perplexed Laxus and the curious Jellal. "Well, at least I do. You do know that First Generation Dragon Slayers have really sensitive hearing. I heard what you and Mira were talking about in the front door of her house last night. And I'm not stupid to not know what 'you know what' is. You two must have hooked up even before last night but were too afraid to tell us because she still wants your relationship to be a secret. Psh. You're too easy to read."

Laxus could only gape. Gajeel was spot on.

"What!? Is this true!? Why didn't you let me on this, Gajeel?!" Jellal asked, a bit surprised and sad that he was left behind on the truth.

"Well, I'm letting you in now. Laxus boy might not want to tell us directly because she doesn't want betraying Mira. But it's clear that their relationship has progressed."

Jellal became teary eyed. "Congratulations Laxus boy!" he said and shook his hands repetitively fast. "You're no longer a boy, you're a man! How about we call you Laxus man?"

As much as Gajeel was already snickering from Jellal's comment, Laxus couldn't join the laughter. "…Gajeel, Jellal, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." He felt guilty. He felt like he betrayed his friends, the brotherhood, the club.

"Psh. It's okay, no big deal to get emo. It doesn't suit you anyway. At least you got your woman now, eh? No more problems right?" Gajeel stated.

"Well…" Laxus started.

"Wait, I don't like that tone…" Jellal commented.

"You see there's another issue aside from Mira wanting our relationship to be a secret aside from her siblings…"

"And what's that?" the two asked in unison.

Laxus gave a deep breath. "…I lost my journal and I'm afraid Mira took it."

"Wait… What? I never imagined hearing that sentence from you. It somewhat sounded girly. You have a journal!?" Jellal said and started to laugh. "Never thought you were the type! You do know journal is just the manlier way of saying diary."

"Shut up, Jelly. Who's to say that you don't have a journal as well?"

Jellal pouted. It was true. He had diary. All that time away from Erza just wandering with Crime Sorciere, he had to busy himself with something else than the constant bickering of the ex-Oracion Seis and the nagging of a certain pinkette.

Laxus continued. "But seriously, I don't know how to act if she already read it. She might even want to break up with me after reading what's written inside."

Gajeel gave a big grin. "Oh, I don't know Laxus. If what you wrote there were all true, I don't think you have anything to worry about with Mira reading it."

He looked confused once more. "How can you be so certain, Gajeel?"

"Because Levy and I read it. Mira accidentally dropped your diary in the guild and Levy picked it up and knew it was yours. I can't believe you could actually be so expressive, Laxus. You should have let Mira read that in the first place. It would have saved us time in getting you two together."

"You what!?" he said then held Gajeel by his collar. "Where's the journal now?"

"The _diary's_ with Levy. We decided to give it to Mira because she deserves to read what is written inside." Gajeel looked at the clock by the wall. "Looking at the time, Mira's probably done with her shift so Levy probably gave it to her already."

Laxus's mind snapped. He put down Gajeel then swiftly ran out of Jellal's treehouse and rushed back to the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild**_

Levy cautiously approached Mira as they were the only two people left in the guild. Lisanna left to hang-out with Bickslow and the other Raijinshuu members, while Kinana left early for an errand.

Mirajane was the only one left cleaning the guild.

"Mira, I think you dropped this," Levy said to Mira who was about to finish sweeping the floor with a mop.

Mira saw the journal and immediately took it. "Why thank you, Levy! I've been looking for this the whole day! You don't know how thankful I am you found this!"

Levy got a bit guilty that her voice started faltering. "Mira… I know that's Laxus's diary."

Her heart skipped a beat from the guilt and she looked at the Script Mage seriously. "Wait, how?"

"I was the one who gave this to him. So I knew it was his when you dropped it."

"Then… why did you give it back to me?"

"Well… I'm sorry for meddling but… Gajeel and I read it. And we thought it would be best if you read what was written."

"Gajeel too? Why can't I seem to hide my personal life from Gajeel?!" she exclaimed, as if talking to herself.

"We mean no harm though, Mira. We just want you to know how Laxus feels."

"Levy I… I…." Mira didn't know what to say. She too wanted to know how he felt towards her, but she didn't expect Levy and Gajeel to somewhat meddle in their relationship.

"If you want some privacy, I'll be on my way. But let me say, that what Laxus wrote there are sure to be true. So give him a chance. Good luck Mira!" she said and then left the guild.

After she couldn't see Levy anymore in the distance, Mira put down the mop she was holding then opened the journal to the first page. She immediately saw her name and knew something was written about her.

She made a deep breath and began to read Laxus's surprisingly beautiful penmanship.

 _So, I always heard about journals and diaries before and how people wrote on them. Levy told me if I needed to talk to someone but couldn't tell anyone, I could just write it down. I'm not sure on what to say, and I don't know if there's any rule on what to write about, but I guess I'll start writing now… Here goes._

 _I love Mirajane Strauss. I love her. I love her. I love her._

 _I just want to scream that to the whole world, but I know I can't. Because I'm the guy who hurt her. I'm the guy who hurt the guild, who left her when she needed me the most, and just the guy who she thinks is a jerk because I use women to satisfy that void in my heart which can only be filled in by her._

 _I know I'll never have the guts to tell her how I feel, but I really am so crazy in love with the Demon Mirajane. Ever since we were younger, I looked at her not only as my best friend, but also as the woman I wanted to share my life with. She was just so beautiful and strong. I loved being in her company, and I loved how we both didn't have a care in the world and the things we wanted. We would just take it. I guess if I were still the same man I was before, I would just take her in my arms and never let her go._

 _Sadly, people change. She changed, I changed. That moment when she thought Lisanna died, she changed a whole 180 degrees. She changed from the feisty Demon mage into this caring motherly doormat that everybody adored. Don't get me wrong, I still love her even though she changed, but I wish she would have appreciated herself more. Then again, I can't blame her. I left her and stopped being her friend. I know she asked me to stay away, but I really shouldn't have._

 _I shouldn't have done a lot of things. I shouldn't have because everything I've done from leaving her had just been wrong decisions. Everything went downhill from there. I lost her. I lost my best friend. I lost the love of my life._

 _I thought I would never get her back. Or maybe never even get a little bit close to her like before. But somehow I must have done something right, because she agreed to go on a date with me._

 _Thank you Jelman and Gaj. It wouldn't be possible without those two. They really pushed me in becoming better for Mirajane. I really do want to change for her. Because despite all the women I've been with, not one compares with her._

 _Now if by some miracle, she may learn to love me back, I would be the happiest being in the world. I know this is quite impossible, but I'm happy with just the opportunity to be near her. Because even if the chances are slim, I know that she might slowly fall in love with me, the way that I had, have, and will always be in love with her._

Mirajane cried and cried while reading the journal. However these tears weren't the same as her tears when she couldn't understand what she felt about Laxus or how she was scared of his unstable feelings for her.

These were tears of joy. Because now she has found her answer. Now she knows how he feels towards her. And as she finished reading the journal and looked up, he saw Laxus who just came inside the guild all sweaty from running.

"Mira, I…" he then saw the notebook was in her arms. "…I can explain."

"Laxus… is everything you wrote here true?" she began to question.

"Mira, I'm sorry if all these are just a little too much for you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You weren't supposed to read it. I was just being stupid, I shouldn't have-"

He was then cut-off by a kiss from the woman of her dreams. He whole-heartedly accepted it and passionately returned the kiss.

"I love you too, Laxus. More than you can ever imagine," she said, gasping for air.

Laxus was then stunned that he couldn't kiss back as Mira continued to kiss him. "You… what? You do?" He finally found the words to speak.

Mira cupped his face. "I always have. I just thought when you left me when we were younger that I had no chance with you. More so when you started dating bimbos. That's when I decided to model for Sorcerer Magazine. A little bit because the guild needed publicity, but more of because I wanted you to notice me once more."

"Oh you sly demon. How could one ever forget to notice you?" he said, as he put his arms around her waist. They were mere inches from kissing again.

"What about you Mr. Lightning Dragon Slayer? Who knew you could be so verbose?" she teased, pressing her head on her strong chest while hugging him.

Laxus blushed from embarrassment. "You were never meant to read any of that anyway."

"But I'm glad I did," she said as she looked up, tiptoed and kissed him quickly.

"Yeah, I guess we'd have to thank Levy and Gajeel for that, huh?"

"Erza and Jelly as well. They both helped us a lot as well."

"Hey! You can't just call him Jelly! That's our nickname for him!"

"Hmmm… how about a nickname for each other then?"

"I've been thinking about that. What about, Demon? My little demon, Mirajane."

"That's cute. If I'm Demon… Then I guess I'll call you Dragon. My strong dragon, Laxus boy," she said with a giggle.

Laxus gave her a sarcastic look. "It sounds weird when you say it, Demon."

"Laxus man? You kinda did man-up by confessing your feelings. Even if it was through words. Or how about Pikachu? It's a cute nickname too as well."

"Yeah, but it'll remind me of the guys. You don't want me to remember them when we're making out do you?"

Mira snickered. "I guess not. Then again, I know that the image of Jelly in a dress will always hold a special place in your heart."

Laxus shivered. "Oh shut up Demon, and just kiss me again."

And the Demon kissed the Dragon as they finally accepted a free relationship.

As they were perfectly kissing each other, Mira broke the kiss once more. "Oh though, Laxus, I still want our relationship to be secret."

Laxus let go of the little mage from the surprise of her comment. "Wait what? What's the matter now? Why hide it from everybody else?"

"Well, clearly our closest friends know it now, but we can't just tell everyone in the guild. You know how they are. They'll get super excited again. Then we'd have to hold another celebration and I'm already too tired since the last couple announcements and parties."

"You know, we can just continue seeing each other and _not_ announce it. Eventually, they'll figure it all out by themselves. That way, we don't have to hide anything and they wouldn't be as bothersome. Plus a couple of people already know about us. What's wrong with letting Fairy Tail know we're dating? Besides, I'm beginning to feel guilty not letting in Raijinshuu with any of this."

"You have a point. But how do you propose we let everybody know about us by not directly telling them?"

Laxus smirked. He had wanted to ask Mirajane something for a while, and this seemed like the perfect time. "Wanna go in a mission with me? Technically the mission is just a cover-up which everyone would eventually see through, since it will be a vacation together with me."

Mira was astonished. Leaving town with Laxus for a couple of days? She didn't think they were at that level already. "I'd have to take leave, Dragon. Who will tend the bar?" she reasoned out.

"Just tell Lisanna, I'm sure she'll understand. Plus, she and Kinana can handle a couple of days without you."

"I've never done something like this," she pointed out. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was just that she didn't know what would happen if she were to go with him.

"Well, you've never dated me before."

Mira snickered once more. Now was not the time to be afraid anymore. Her greatest fear wasn't going to come true. Because she knew that Laxus loved her as well. "Well, if you're sure, Dragon."

"A vacation with just the two of us? It would be paradise, Demon."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yehey! And it's doneeeee! NOT. Hehe. Just messing with you guys. It would be nice if it ended this way, but the story's not over yet. Being together, is just a start. Next chapter, a lot of things will happen and I'm sorry to say, it won't always be smooth sailing. It's a relationship after all. But don't worry. Planning to add some Jerza, Gale and of course Miraxus in the next chapter. Until then! :D**_


	10. Women Updates

_**Yehey! Another update! Because my recital's finally over and I'm officially done with uni! XD Hopefully, I would get to write more often. Then again, no promises, because I'll be working soon. :P Although, let's not think about that much for now. It's the holidays! And the latest Fairy Tail ep just really pushed me to produce something. Although, before we start with the chapter let me answer a question...**_

 _ **Blue Star- There WILL be Gruvia in future chapters. The treatment would be like how I did the Nalu pairing. I'll just try squeezing it in the story since they also deserve their happy ending. Although, it's also needed for the plot to progress. The drafts of the next two chapters are actually done! :D**_

 _ **Anyway, without further ado, let's start this chapter!**_

A few weeks to almost a month had passed and Fairy Tail changed for the better. Recapping the couples that had gotten together recently, there were, Jellal and Erza, Gajeel and Levy, Natsu and Lucy and last but not the least, Mirajane and Laxus.

However, how did Fairy Tail ever find out that the latter finally came to be a couple?

It started at the end of the month wherein the Exceeds finally came back from their convention. Just after a few days passed by and they knew a lot could have changed in the guild. But they totally didn't expect almost everyone hooking up.

"We're back!" Happy happily greeted as he entered the guild with Charle and Pantherlily following behind him. "Did you miss us?"

Their respective Dragon Slayers excitedly welcomed them and hugged them.

"Happy!"

"Natsu!"

"Lily!"

"Gajeel!"

"Charle!"

"Wendy!"

The reunion seemed so sweet and everybody else in the guild could just 'awww' from the adorableness.

"So what happened while we were away?" Happy asked his best friend. "I have tons of stories on what happened in the Exceed Convention! Like the many fishes we caught as a team, Natsu. I'm pretty sure you can't top that!"

Natsu gave an even wider smile then pulled Lucy to his arms. "Think again, Happy. Lucy's my girlfriend now."

Happy's mouth dropped. "You- yy-you… love each other?"

The pink mage nodded as well as his blushing girlfriend.

Tears started to form on the Blue Exceed's face."I'm really happy, and I know Igneel would be too. But… but… I missed you two getting together?!" the blue cat continued, tears flowing like a waterfall.

Natsu _tried_ cheering Happy up, in the most Natsu way he could. "Oh don't be sad, Happy. You missed Gajeel and Levy getting together, as well Erza and Jellal."

Pantherlily's eyes widened and his attention directed to his friend. "Gajeel!? Is what he saying true? I mean I kinda knew it would happen eventually, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

Gajeel smirked then pulled Levy the same way Natsu did to Lucy. Levy shyly nodded as she was blushing.

Unlike Happy, the black Exceed tried hiding the tears that were about to come out of his eyes. "Oh wow! Congratulations! I'm kinda sad that we didn't get to see how it happened, but still I'm so happy," Pantherlily remarked then turned away to finally vent out his tears.

"Seems like the guild is getting even closer," Charle stated. "You didn't pair up with anybody did you, Wendy?" she joked.

Wendy blushed as she looked at a certain mage. Who she looked at, nobody noticed this but Charle.

" _I knew it. She's still young. She has plenty of time."_

Happy cheered up a bit after Lucy and Natsu patted his back repeatedly. He wiped his tears and began to act joyful. "We should have a congratulatory party for the three new couples! Where's Erza? I have to congratulate her as well!"

Erza revealed herself to Happy from the crowd of the guild members. "We already rejoiced for a number of days. It actually got tiring."

Gray also joined in the conversation. "Yeah, even if Gajeel and Levy got together the same day as Natsu and Lucy, they got quarrelling on why their congratulatory party was celebrated on the same day, so we eventually held another party."

Jellal revealed himself as he put his arms around Erza's waist. "But if you want, I guess we could have a Welcome Back Home party for you Exceeds. It is still something to celebrate. You've been gone for a while."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Maybe tomorrow we can also celebrate Gray and Juvia finally getting together," Happy joked as he flew with vigor. He was starting feel a lot better.

Juvia of course heard his comment and became excited. Her eyes formed hearts and she hugged Gray in the excitement. Gray could just look away from her and blush.

Everyone just laughed at the sight. Fairy Tail was finally complete and it was as fun as ever. Or was it?

"Wait, where's Mira? Knowing her, since we're back, she must have baked us a fish cake by now and actually started a party," Pantherlily remarked.

"Yeah, where is she? I have tons of stories to tell her about the Exceed Convention!" Happy said as he made a glance on Charle. Charle could just blush.

"Actually… Mira-nee is on a mission," Lisanna finally spoke.

Everyone in the guild got shocked. "I guess that's why she's been gone for almost a month. I thought she just had a photoshoot with Sorcerer Magazine somewhere," Lucy said.

"Oh Mira, we miss Mira!" Macao and Wakaba said in the corner, fake crying.

"Wow, I never thought she'd go take on another mission again. I mean, she gets enough money from Sorcerer Magazine and working at the guild, she doesn't really need to take on jobs," Cana remarked.

"Did she go alone?" Erza asked the younger Strauss.

This was it. Lisanna was going to tell everyone. Including the Raijinshuu that was left behind in the guild. She earlier reasoned out with the Miraxus couple how she didn't want to break the news to everyone. But after seeing how madly in love with each other the couple was, she couldn't bear to say no to them. Especially not to her older sister who she knew deserved her own happiness.

"She went with Laxus."

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed in unison their surprise. Raijinshuu who at first was just busy chilling by the sidelines, joined in the conversation with a ruckus. Elfman who wasn't informed as well, choked while eating a big piece of steak.

Evergreen kept hitting his back until he could finally breathe. "I… I… I can't believe this! When did nee-chan even decide to go on a mission with Laxus!?" Elfman asked in a yelling tone.

"But Laxus said he was going on an important mission alone! Why would he lie to us!?" Freed said as a river of tears came from his eyes. It was almost as if he was the Rain Mage, Juvia.

"I don't understand how boss could lie to us!" Bickslow said as his little babies echoed "lie to us, lie to us, lie to us!"

"And knowing Laxus-sama, if he lies about being with a girl then that means-" Evergreen started but couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"…don't tell me…" Freed started as Raijinshuu and everyone else in the guild finally understood the situation. "They didn't actually go on a mission!?" Raijinshuu and the rest of the guild that didn't initially know their relationship cried out in unison.

Lisanna sighed. "…uh… I guess? Guys, you see… Mira wanted a break from working too much and Laxus invited her to have a vacation with him. But they're too weird to announce their relationship like everyone else, so they figured that you guys realize it on your own. Plus, they really wish that you won't make a big deal out of it and just act normal. Mira-nee doesn't really want outsiders knowing about her personal life, especially since she's still a model. She wouldn't want paparazzi trailing her everywhere, would she?"

"So what do they want us to do? Ignore that we know that they're together? We can't hide that from the Master!" Cana said.

"I know, I know. They know you guys aren't stupid, and you'll eventually find out. But Mira hopes that you won't treat them differently now that they're a couple. No parties, no teasing. Just treat them normal."

Happy couldn't agree to her 'Mommy'. "But Lisanna! This is huge! Forget Nalu, Jerza and Gajevy or Gale or whatever it's called!" The couples just called out a "Hey" from his comment. Except for Levy who just blushed from the mention of the possible pairing names of her and Gajeel. Apparently, she was already thinking beforehand what their pair name would be.

Happy just ignored all of them. "This is Laxus, the Master's grandson! And Mirajane! Mirajane! Sweet, sweet, matchmaking Mirajane! Who would have ever thought?!"

Lisanna gave up. "…fine. If you guys still want to persist on making a big deal out of this, do it yourselves. Don't say I didn't warn you. You know how powerful those two are."

"Oh, Mira wouldn't hurt a fly," Macao stated.

"Although Laxus would," Wakaba counter-stated.

"See for yourselves then. They're about to come back by now. Oh and look! There they are!" Lisanna said with a sweatdrop and ran to the guild door as she saw the two mages everyone was talking about. Almost everybody else's initial reaction in the guild was fear of Laxus.

However, it being Fairy Tail. They believed in the power of friendship and their nakamas. Laxus was a good guy now. He wouldn't harm anyone just because they annoyed him about his relationship with Mirajane. Right?

So as they entered the guild, they were greeted by everyone.

Lisanna was the first one to welcome them back. "Welcome back Mira-nee, Laxus!"

"Welcome back Laxus!" Raijinshuu said in unison while they were all crying at his feet.

"…I see that we were missed," Mirajane said with a sweatdrop and a smile.

"Tsch," was all Laxus could say.

"Boss… why did you ll-lie…" Freed was about to say the word lie but after Laxus shot him a glare, he knew he had no need to question it. "I'm just so happy that you've returned!" Freed said and hugged the Thunder God. The other Raijinshuu members could just do the same. If they couldn't ask for an explanation, it was at least better to show Laxus how faithful they were for him.

Laxus didn't mind how his team hugged him. He already hugged them after the battle with Tartaros, so despite his tough guy exterior, he didn't mind hugs from close friends.

"Seems like you have competition," Gajeel said with a nudge to his friend. "Jealous, Jelly?"

Jellal just shot Gajeel an annoyed look.

"Wait what? Why would Jellal be jealous of Freed?" Erza asked Gajeel.

Jellal tried to cover it up. He remembered a particular dress incident, and he totally didn't want Erza finding out about that or any of their gay jokes about him. "Nothing, nothing. I don't really know what he's talking about," he said with a fake laugh.

As Erza gave her boyfriend a wondering look, Mira then spoke, "Anyway, I have work to do in the guild for now. You're going back home, right? The master must have missed you. See you later for dinner?" Mira said to the blonde Dragon Slayer then kissed him on the lips.

Laxus just returned the kiss and made out with her for a good couple of seconds.

This was just too much for the guild. Not make a big deal out of it?! Pretend like nothing happened?! Fairy Tail wasn't capable of that. As much as some of the guild members were afraid of Laxus, in the end, they all snapped and couldn't take it. Everyone else went to Mira and Laxus and congratulated them, even while they were still making out. Talk about boundaries! Fairy Tail members were apparently incapable of such a thing.

Mira, Laxus and also Lisanna could just sigh. They expected this. But they stood by what they said. Laxus roared. "Fine fine, you all know! Now stop making a big deal out of this. I'm going home." He then turned to Gajeel and Jellal. "You two. Come join me at my house."

The two could just sweatdrop and follow Laxus. It really wasn't smart to counter him when he was angry.

Once the Thunder God had left, the rest of the guild decided to start with the Welcome Back Party for the Exceeds. Although, Raijinshuu just stayed silent until Freed broke down into his knees and began to cry again. "Huhuhu! Laxus has replaced us! What am I to do now?"

"Oh, stop being so pitiful, Freed. I'm sure Laxus just have something to tell those two. I'm sure he'll tell us the same thing as well," Evergreen said, although she too wasn't that convinced at what she had just said.

"But they've been hanging out so much that I feel like I don't even know boss anymore," Bickslow commented.

The two became silent. They knew Bickslow was right. Laxus had been so distant lately. Not only since his vacation with Mirajane, but even before that. Finally, Evergreen realized something and pointed it out. "You're right. Laxus-sama has changed. But he hasn't really changed because of those two."

"What do you mean? It's because he hangs out with them that he doesn't hang out with us that much anymore," Bickslow commented.

"No. It's because of _her,_ " she whispered to her teammates as she looked at Mirajane who was cheerfully talking to the people inside the guild. She stared at her with contempt.

"Mira? But she's so nice," Freed said, wiping his tears.

"But Laxus changed because of her. He didn't ask us for help for courting her. He asked help from those two instead! And when they got together, he left us for almost a month because of her! He lied to us because of her! Gajeel and Jellal are only consequences. She's the main reason why he changed! I don't like it, I don't like it at all," Evergreen stated. "Do you like it?"

The two shook their heads.

"We have to do something," Evergreen said.

"What do you suppose we should do?" Bickslow asked.

"Freed, do you still have all that information about Laxus?" she asked. Freed nodded. "Good. As much as we adore Laxus-sama. I'm pretty sure Mirajane won't be sticking with him if she finds out a couple of things that aren't that all redeeming about him."

Evergreen had a mischievous look while Freed just wiped his tears once more and Bickslow just looked worried.

* * *

The Gentlemen's Club finally reached the Dreyar Residence and went up to Laxus's room. Finally upon reaching the place, Jellal started to speak straight. "Laxus, what you did at the guild wasn't right."

"Psh. You know how annoying they can get," Laxus answered back.

"But still, you shouldn't have shunned Raijinshuu like that. You saw how they looked when we left the guild! I'm sure they must be misunderstanding since you told us and not them to come over. Laxus, don't do this to them. They've been loyal to you for so long."

"Yeah? But they've also been so annoying to me for so long. I really do appreciate everything they've done for me, but like Mira, I just want my peace. I'm sure they'll be able to forgive me after a cooling their heads off. I've done worse."

"Laxus, I know they're you're underlings, but they're still people too," Gajeel stated. "And as much as Freed is gay for you, you shouldn't really take them for granted."

"Can't we just stop talking about them and started talking about us? I called you guys here for a meeting, didn't I?!"

The two stayed silent. Laxus wasn't going to listen.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about Laxus?" Jellal asked, still irritated. Sure he was happy finally getting the club back together for a meeting, but he still wasn't happy with Laxus's actions.

"I just wanted to get an update how you guys are. We did say that even though we have girlfriends, that doesn't mean we will stop hanging out."

The two looked guilty. Laxus just wanted to spend time with them.

"Awww, you missed us. We missed you too, Laxus man!" Gajeel said and gave Laxus a noogie on the head.

"Fine. If that's your reason for calling us here, there's no reason for us to feel angry towards you," Jellal stated as his serious face started to soften, because like Gajeel, he was touched that Laxus actually missed them.

"Oh come on Jelly, don't be so hormonal. How are you and Erza?" Laxus asked. Gajeel chuckled.

Jellal gave a short laugh. "If you really want to know, we're great. Just great. I was actually waiting for you to arrive so I can finally announce something to the guild, but I guess I can reveal it now as well," he started to explain.

"Wow. What's up? What's going on Jelman?" Gajeel asked. "Is Erza pregnant? Oh my, a little Titania or little Jelly. I don't know what's worse?!"

"Wait what? No! I mean, I would love for her to bear my child, but that's not it."

"Then what's the big news?" Laxus eagerly asked. He didn't only ask the guys to come to his house just for updates. He too wanted to tell them something, but wanted to save it for last.

"I asked Erza if she wanted to marry me."

"Oh wow…" Laxus didn't know how to react.

"And she said yes!"

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jellal and Erza were together in bed at Jellal's treehouse and were just making out all naked._

" _I really can't believe that we get to do this," Erza said as he stroked Jellal's blue hair while she kissed him on the neck. "I always dreamed of this to happen when we were apart, and just now that it's happening right now, I feel so…ecstatic."_

" _I know. I never thought that dreams would become realities," Jellal said as he gently leaned forward Erza and kissed her passionately. Afterwards, he lied down on his side of the bed. "Now if only my dream would continue its happy ending."_

 _Erza was about to go on top of him and keep on kissing him but what he said made her wonder. "What happy ending?"_

 _Jellal turned to his side and stared at Erza for a good couple of seconds. Here she was all naked and vulnerable right in front of him. It was hard not to open up his emotions. "Erza… you know that I love you, right?" he asked as she stroke the bangs on her face. He loved how her scarlet locks felt, and she loved how his soft fingers felt towards her face._

" _Yes. And I love you too, Jellal."_

" _And if we were still how we were before, me being a fugitive, and you still being this perfect talented mage that walks the path of light-" he started but was cut-off by Erza who signaled him to stop his 'Atonement/Redemption Speech'. "Oh right. The thing is, if it was like before, I would have been okay with just this. You know… having sex. It would actually be such a blessing if it actually happened then."_

" _Jellal, what's wrong? Is there something I'm lacking, Jellal?" Erza sounded worried._

" _What? No! It's not that. You're wonderful. Pristine. It's just… now that I'm given an opportunity for a new life, I feel like… I really want to pursue that new life."  
_

" _Then pursue it Jellal. No one can prohibit you from achieving your dreams. You just have to believe," Erza said, as she held his hands and kissed them._

" _I want to achieve my dreams… and it could only be possible because of you," Jellal said as he removed his hands from Erza's clasp then turned to her all serious. "I know it's not the most ideal of places, but please do know that I'm really serious Erza."_

" _Jellal, what's wrong?" She really didn't know where their conversation was headed._

 _He gave a deep breath then took out a ring from the pocket of his coat by the bedside. "Erza, will you marry me?"_

 _Erza's eyes teared up and she instantaneously hugged him so hard that they both fell on the floor. She kissed him passionately and as she made way for air, kept repeating "Yes, yes, yes!"_

* * *

 _Finally settling from their engagement as the two finished their love session on the floor, Erza began to utter. "Jellal, you're such a fool, you know that?"_

" _Huh? What did I do now? Didn't you want to get married?"_

" _Haha! Yeah, I do. But you… baka! I thought you were going to break-up with me or something. You looked and sounded so serious. I thought your dream was something else aside from me."_

 _Jellal looked at her all puzzled. "After everything we've been through? There has been nothing else that preoccupied my mind, my heart and dreams," he said as he continued to make-out with her fiancé._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

The members of the Gentlemen's club rejoiced of Jellal's announcement that they even bro hugged each other for the very first time. "Oh wow Jelman. You truly are a man! I knew Jelman was a good nickname! You never even deserved to be called Jelboy," Gajeel commented.

Laxus just chuckled a bit from Gajeel's remark.

"What are you laughing about, Laxus man? Aren't you ashamed that a guy like you was beaten by gay Jelly or Jelly gay over here?" Gajeel commented.

Laxus could just stay silent. Gajeel was right. Jellal really did beat him this time. Because the thing that he wanted to tell the two that he asked them to come over was that he was actually meaning to ask for Mirajane's hand in marriage. But now that Jellal has already asked Erza, Laxus felt that it wasn't the right time to bother them with his news. Heck, his news wasn't really news. It was just a plan.

While Laxus was busy thinking over how or if he would tell his plans to his friends, Jellal then continued to speak. "And that's not all. I want one of you to be the best man."

The two were shocked. They only got close for a while, but Jellal actually wants one of them to be the best man in their wedding.

"Oh wow. That's truly an honor, Jelly Gay. You know we tease you because we love you. But which of us will it be?" Gajeel asked jokingly.

"Well that's the thing. I was thinking we could be each other's best man. So that we could all get our turn," he explained.

The Iron Dragon Slayer had a fast answer. "Then it should be Laxus."

Laxus silently in thought that he was surprised Gajeel decided for him. "What are you saying Gajeel?"

He began to explain "Well, knowing how meticulous Jellal is, I would love him as a best man. Gives me less work. So if he's mine, then that makes you his best man, since I'll be your best man for your wedding in the future."

Laxus paused for awhile. This best man talk was just too much. He took this as a definite sign to not ask Mira yet. They were just new in the relationship. And he knew how she felt about broadcasting her relationship. If hiding that they were dating was already a big deal, what more with marriage? He felt that it was definitely a close call. Good thing Jellal had announced his engagement first.

"I guess that's a good deal. Are you game, Laxus?" Jellal asked.

A somewhat distracted Laxus answered, "Yeah sure." He was still not thinking straight, that he forgot to think about how Freed and Bickslow kept debating for the longest time who would be his best man in the rare case that he eventually does get married.

"Well that's it then. Laxus is my best man! Thanks bro!" Jellal said as he put an arm around his friend's shoulder.

Even though a bit decided on scratching his marriage proposal to Mira, Laxus asked, "Hey, Jelman, so how'd you do it? How'd you propose?"

Gajeel snorted. "Are we honestly going to talk about this? Isn't this what girls do? I mean, it's bad enough that we actually talk about feelings. Do we even have to hear sappy love stories? Can't we just ask for advices?" Clearly, Gajeel wasn't that comfortable in sharing details about their love lives. Now that the three of them actually have one, they didn't really have to talk about everything. They weren't girls.

"For the record. We don't really talk about feelings that much. We give advices and have fun," Jellal explained.

Laxus sighed. So that meant he can't indirectly ask Jellal to help him how to propose to Mira. It would really have to wait.

Laxus just decided to change the topic. "Fine, if we won't talk about Jellal's engagement, how about you Gajeel? How are you and Levy?"

Gajeel gulped. "We're fine," he replied unconvincingly.

The two raised brows. "Fine? That doesn't sound good," Jellal said.

"Psh. Oh man. I guess I have to come clean," he said as he nervously scratched his nose.

"I mean, everything's great with Levy and all, we go on dates almost everyday but…"

"But what?" Jellal asked. He could sense that Gajeel wasn't really contented.

Gajeel was very hesitant to speak another word.

"Oh just spit it out!" Laxus exclaimed which led Gajeel to yell at him.

"Fine! My manhood isn't really taking the just dating, taking it slow too well!"

Laxus and Jellal's faced were blanks at first. Then the two of them started laughing out loud.

"Oh wow, I thought it was a serious thing. I thought Levy was thinking of breaking up with you," Laxus joked.

"Hey! You watch it Laxus man! It doesn't mean that you have a girlfriend now that you get to insult my relationship! No one insults my Levy and gets away with it!" Gajeel threatened.

"Chill man, I'm not insulting Levy, I'm insulting you."

Gajeel gave a sarcastic look as he pressed foreheads with Laxus. "That doesn't make me feel happy too."

"What Laxus means is, what you're experiencing is normal," Jellal tried to get in the middle of the two by pushing them apart.

Gajeel turned to his bluenette friend "How would you know? You had sex with Titania on your first date. And I'm guessing Laxus did as well."

"You had sex with Erza!? You had a date with Erza!?" Jellal exclaimed as a joke to Laxus.

"Oh shut up, Jelman," Laxus said with a sarcastic tone. "What if I say yes, would you still joke about it? I was pretty much known for being a womanizer back in the days. You never know," he tried to go along with the joke.

Jelman shot him an annoyed look. He really didn't want imagining Laxus together with Erza. It was just oh so disturbing. "Oh shut up, Pikachu."

"Uh, guys… can we go back to my problem?" Gajeel said.

Jellal started to explain. "Look, Gaj, you think we're experts on manly urges and sex, but we've both been where you are, trust me. All men have. Well…at least I have. I'm not sure about Super Woman…izer Laxus boy before, he may have a lot of women to spread his seeds to." Laxus looked annoyed from the remark but Jellal ignored it and continued, "But while I was under Crime Sorciere, I felt what you are feeling now. For years! And that included the seven years I thought Erza was dead. I then found out she was alive but of course I've aged and she hasn't. How do you think that made me feel?! Plus, of course my mind was going insane that I couldn't have an outlet for my… sexuality."

Laxus thought of a witty comeback from Jellal calling him a Super Womanizer. "Hence, that is when Jellal started being gay and had a fling with Cobra," he made-up with a straight face.

Gajeel could just snicker while Jellal was denying the made-up story.

"I bet with as much repressed sexuality he was talking about, Jelly took it out on the other members of Crime Sorciere as well," Gajeel decided to go with the made-up stories.

"WHAT!? With Meredy!? She's a minor! I could have never! Ultear would have killed me if she was still capable! And before you start talking about Ultear, nothing ever happened between the two of us. She knew how I felt towards Erza, that she always pushed me to ask her out. Of course I knew I shouldn't," Jellal tried to explain.

Gajeel continued. "No, no. We're not talking about the pinkette, nor Gray's sister or something. Not even Angel or was her name Solano? Oh, I'm not really big on names. Anyway, we're just saying, Jelly, with you having a tendency in being gay, I'm not surprised you didn't do anything to Midnight, Racer or even-"

He was cut off by Jellal who was red as a tomato. I guess as much as they were just joking, after spending so much time with Crime Sorciere, there seemed to be some happenings Jellal wasn't proud of.

"Can we stop talking about me and start addressing your needs, Gajeel?!" he said as he tried to cover up the cold nights wherein he had no choice but to hug his co-guildmates just to avoid being frozen to death. Apparently his Heavenly Magic was too powerful that he couldn't even warm himself or else he'd be burnt to a crisp.

"Fine, fine. So you guys know my problem. So what do I do? I love Levy and everything, and I don't want to scare her off by forcing off sex to her. But having her near me is just really testing my patience."

"Well, you can't do anything about Levy. I guess she's the type that believes taking things slow. Maybe she even believes in no sex before marriage. If that's the case, I would suggest you asking her hand in marriage," Jellal suggested.

Gajeel was speechless, and so was Laxus. Gajeel wanted to speed things up in his relationship with Levy, but not that way. He knew he wasn't ready to be someone's spouse. Heck, it even took him a while to finally man up and go on a date with Levy. Even admitting he had feelings for her was a big step.

As for Laxus, his decision to ask Mira for marriage popped again in his head. Jellal was actually telling Gajeel to ask Levy to marry him. He again thought that perhaps it wouldn't be bad if he did the same for Mira. Oh his mind was still so indecisive.

"Fine, fine. It seems you're not ready for marriage. Then I guess you'd have to put your manliness off to something else," Jellal explained.

"…how do I do that?"

Jellal and Laxus looked at Gajeel blankly. They knew that he was a lot younger than the two of them, but they never knew he had a tendency to be dense.

"You have to jerk it off, duh!" Laxus exclaimed it in the most clear-cut way possible.

"Jerk it off?" Gajeel gave a puzzled look.

"…oh dear god, he doesn't know what it is or how to do it. I would have never have guessed. Just given his character…" Jellal worriedly said.

"Well, I guess since he was raised by a Dragon, he wouldn't have much experience or knowledge. In some ways, that kinda explains Natsu's dense nature," Laxus commented.

"What?! Me and Salamander have something in common?! I can't let that be! Wait what are you guys talking about!?" Gajeel innocently asked yet a bit aggravated.

Laxus straightforwardly spoke once more. "Touching oneself." Apparently things like these didn't really bother him. After all, this was coming from the ex-womanizer.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel clearly still didn't get it. "What do I touch to stop feeling this way? My…" he tried to look down and looked so worried.

"…it seems that we need the help of an expert," Jellal uttered.

"Aren't you an expert since you did say that you had to find a way to deal with not being near Erza for so long?" Laxus joked.

"Shut up. We're not going to talk about me. I am not the expert we're talking about. As much as we're close friends, I wouldn't want to be the one to teach Gajeel about masturbation. How about you, Master Laxus?"

"Pass," he answered as fast as Jellal's meteor. Like Jellal said, as much as they found Gajeel to be a close friend, and that they actually had a good grasp on their… manhood, neither of them dare to be the expert their friend needed.

Jellal sighed. "Fine. Actually, there's one particular person in the guild who I think can help Gajeel out. He's been know to be a pervert even if he denies it. And I'm sure since he chooses not to pay much attention to romance, that's what he does in order to _please himself_."

"I am totally not understanding anything." Gajeel was still clueless.

"Gajeel, why don't you go visit Gray at his house later. Tell him about your predicament and I'm sure he'll be... happy to help," Jellal suggested.

"The stripper? Why him?"

Laxus agreed. "Ah yes. If that's your problem, Gray is the best choice. Hurry, if you want, you can go to him now," Laxus said as he pushed Gajeel out to the entrance. He figured, since Gajeel had no intention of asking for Levy's hand for now, he could at least ask some advice from Jellal while he's gone. That and despite being men, this was actually a weird conversation to be talking about.

However, after a few seconds since Gajeel left, the door rang. Laxus opened the door. "What is it!? Go to Gray!" he yelled.

He was then surprised to see a little four year old girl who was at the verge of crying from being yelled at.

"What the? And who are you?!"

Despite being scared, the toddler leapt to Laxus's arms. "Papa!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Tada! And it's a cliffie! Sorry about that, but I had to. I'm so evil, I'm sorry. Oh the drama! Wonder what would happen next. Well try and speculate about it! Mwahahaha. :) Although, to lighten the mood, let's do a poll! Who would you rather be? Laxus, Gajeel or Jelly? I personally would want to be Jelly. As much as Laxus is my favorite character in FT for the moment, I feel if I were going to be an FT character, based on my personality, I would be Jelly. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will answer all of your answers for the cliffie. Or will it? Hihi. Until the next chapter! Happy New Year! :)**_


	11. Ruckus

_**Hello dear beloved readers. I am so sorry for being unable to update for a very long time. I had to go out of the country for 3 weeks, and it was definitely hard preparing to travel and adjusting back to my own life, hence the said late update. At least, now I'm back! I am absolutely so happy that more readers discovered GC, and don't worry, I won't be leaving it as it is. I'm already so excited writing this chapter and the next ones. I hope you guys are excited to read it too! Anyway, here you go! :D**_

As ordered, Gajeel left the Dreyar mansion and sprinted his way along the city of Magnolia off to reach the Ice Maker's house and ask for some help about his predicament. He rang the doorbell and knocked on the door over and over, impatiently waiting for the owner of the house to come out.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Gray said but was surprised to see his fellow guildmate. "What are you doing here, Gajeel? How do you even know my house?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer. I can smell you from Laxus's house."

Gray looked at him all weird. "…okay. Talk about boundaries and privacy? Anyway, why are you here?"

"I need your help, Stripper," Gajeel forcefully said.

Gray smirked. "Huh, I never thought the great Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel would ever need my help. It must be something pretty serious."

"Can you invite me inside before I tell you what it's about?" Gajeel was also getting a bit annoyed by the way Gray was talking to him. He could at least let him in.

Gray crossed his arms. "Tell me now before I decide to let you in."

Gajeel hesitated, but he really had to do something about his dilemma. He closed his eyes and just uttered it. "The guys said you can help teach me about masturbation!"

The Ice Mage's eyes widened as much as it could. Passersby also stopped from walking after hearing the long jet haired man's remark.

Gray then quickly pulled Gajeel inside the house and shut the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SAYING THAT OUTLOUD!?" Gray scolded. His voice was still heard outside.

"What? It made you let me in, didn't I? I don't see what the big deal is anyway! What is this masturbation? As long as it can satisfy my manhood, I don't see why I should be ashamed of it," Gajeel said nonchalantly.

Gray was even more surprised. Gajeel was so indifferent about the topic. It seemed that he really didn't know about it. "Gajeel… did you never… touch yourself?"

"Eh? There it is again. Laxus and Jellal said the same thing. I should touch myself… down there. But the problem is, how do I? Do I just touch it? Or do I have to touch it in a specific way or manner? I'll be cured after that right? It's that simple? "

He snickered. "You got to do more than just tap it or graze it."

"See! That's why they sent me here. I need help."

"But wait, why didn't they just help you instead? You seem to be closer to them that to me. Why come to me?"

"Well, they told me that you're definitely an expert. As much as they know about it, it would be better learning from you since as they said. 'Gray doesn't pay much attention on romance that much, he surely must be doing it'. That and maybe since you like to show-off your _member_ around the guild?"

Gray sighed. A normal person would feel embarrassed, but since he was Gray the Stripper (which was a nickname he was actually okay with) and since he was at home and was feeling sorry for Gajeel who had no idea what to do, he could just sigh.

"So, will you help me or what?" Gajeel's facial expressions still hadn't changed from the moment he stepped in the house. He was dead serious on curing his... condition.

Gray looked serious. "If you put it that way, okay. Although, your remark about me not paying much attention to romance isn't all that true."

"…okay? Why are you telling me this? What's that have to do with me?"

"I'll help you, under one condition."

"Anything! I'm desperate. Levy really wants to take things slow; I don't know how long I can take it. I mean I love her and-" Gajeel started to talk about his lovely girlfriend but was cut-off by Gray.

"Okay, I know, I know. You have a love life and I don't. Look, my condition is simple. I'll teach you how to _satisfy yourself_ if you help me think of a method to tell Juvia I like her."

"…wait what?" Gajeel said with a blank face. "Are you blind, Gray!? She already likes you! Loves you even! The whole guild, no, the whole city knows it! Maybe even everyone in Earthland does! If you like her as well, then just tell her straight."

Gray argued, "The problem is I just can't seem to do so. After everything that has happened, I'm crazy scared that I don't know how to admit it to her. I've also been too used in showing that I'm not interested, I don't know how to take it back…"

He paused for awhile to think. Finally, an idea popped into his head. "What if you tell her instead? You've known her since Phantom Lord Days! You two must be pretty close. I'm sure she'll believe you if you say so."

It seemed too simple. Although Gajeel still needed to learn from Gray. "Fine," he sighed.

"Good. I'll teach you once you get me together with Juvia," Gray said then pushed him out of the house and closed the door. Obviously, he was too embarrassed on revealing his real feelings towards the rain mage.

" _I know it's really easy to go to Juvia and tell her about the Stripper's feelings, but I somehow feel something's not right. I should drop by Laxus's and tell them about this,"_ Gajeel thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **Dreyar Residence**_

As Gajeel made his way back to the Thunder God's house, he finally understood the odd flavor he had in his stomach after leaving Gray's house. It was the feeling that something wrong had happened to his comrades.

Inside of the Dreyar residence, everyone remained silent for a good couple of minutes with the presence of a certain little girl he was not familiar with. In silence, the two S-Class mages just remained seated by the guest living room. The little girl on the other hand was sitting by Laxus's lap, stretching and contorting his face in all ways thinkable and just trying to make the worst possible physical contact with him by staring at him so close on the face.

Jellal could clearly see that a vein was forming in Laxus's temple and no one dare speak.

"Papa, how old are you? Papa, why are you so big and fat? Papa, when I grow up, will my arms be as big as yours?" the little four year old blonde girl kept asking as she made her way to Laxus's shoulders.

Gajeel knew from how the girl was acting that it was not wise to make any comments.

Finally, Laxus snapped and stood up. "ENOUGH!"

The toddler almost fell but was luckily caught by Jellal. She instantly cried from hearing her father's outburst.

"Awww, Laxus, you made her cry," Jellal stated, trying to calm her down.

"I DON'T CARE! WHO THE HELL IS THAT KID AND WHY IS SHE CALLING ME HER FATHER?!" he continued yelling.

The kid continued to cry.

Gajeel finally spoke, "Laxus man, easy! It's not a manly thing to make a girl cry."

Both Laxus and Jellal looked at Gajeel surprisingly. He sounded like Elfman with that statement.

Gajeel continued, trying to save his comment, "What I mean is… she might have just mistaken. We shouldn't really scare the kid like that. I know I'm not one to talk because I clearly scared the shit out of Raios, or is it Rogue now? Whatever. When he was a kid, I scared him, we all know that story."

They all shook their head.

"No? I'll tell you guys another time. Going back on topic, Laxus, don't you think you can tone down your voice and show you're not scary?" Gajeel commented.

Laxus sat down and crossed his arms. "Fine. I'll behave."

The crying little girl stopped then wiped her tears. "Are you still angry with me, Papa?"

"I'M NOT YOUR-" Laxus began to scream once more but was stopped by the girl's immediate response of crying and Jellal's nagging look. "Psh. Fine. I'm not angry anymore. So don't cry."

The girl then really stopped crying and tried leaping out of Jellal's arms. He however wasn't releasing her from his grip. She turned around and looked at him seriously. "You can let go now of me, mister. I'm not interested in boys whose body is like of a girl's."

Gajeel snickered. Jellal looked annoyed. However, the remark actually kinda proved that the kid was definitely Laxus's. She could even sense the Jelly Gay vibes.

As Jellal was still flushed, he put the toddler down. "Uh… okay. Anyway, can you tell us your name?"

"My name's Mia! I'm four!" she said with vigor.

"Ah, and why might you be here, Mia?" Jellal continued asking.

"To visit Papa!"

"I'M NOT YOUR-" Laxus almost lost it but was tamed by Jellal again.

"And who is your Mommy?" he asked.

"Mommy Naomi!" she said with a big smile.

Laxus face froze. _"This is that clingy Naomi's kid? Oh no. Then she might actually be mine."_

"Although, I don't know what my mommy looks like. I've been living in the orphanage ever since I can remember. I just know her name because of this thing I was left with," she said and showed a handkerchief that looked quite similar to the one Laxus had that Mira once saw. The one he accidentally gave her that was hand-stitched by her ex-girlfriend and which said 'I love Laxus'. It was also one of the reasons why he failed in asking Mira out in the first place.

A bit surprised of the facts, yet still gaining his composure upon seeing Laxus who wasn't taking it so well, Jellal decided to ask some more questions. "I see… but what makes you so sure that Laxus is your father?"

Gajeel then took the handkerchief from the kid and saw the words _'We love you little Mia. Love Mommy Naomi and Papa Laxus'_ He then unraveled the words to everyone. "I think this is why."

Mia then jumped to Gajeel and snatched the handkerchief from him. "Don't take that! You're going to get it filthy Mr. Scary Man!"

Jellal snickered. Gajeel shot him a look. Then again, now was not the time to joke around. This was a serious matter. This kid really did seem like Laxus's daughter.

Finally the man of the hour began to speak. "…I can't believe it."

"Laxus, do you think she's right? I mean, I don't see any reason for her to lie," Jellal started.

"Plus, she definitely looks and acts like you, so it's kinda hard to deny it," Gajeel added.

Laxus then pulled the two to the other side of the room and whispered to them. "Whether she is telling the truth or not, Mira is not supposed to know this. Got it?!

"…but Laxus. Don't you want an honest relationship with Mirajane? It's not like you're dating Naomi anymore. And she's bound to find out eventually," Jellal stated.

Gajeel gave a cough and started to speak, "There's the small chance that she doesn't though. How about we just find the Naomi girl and just give her back and tell her to never see Laxus?"

"No, no. She'll never agree to that. She's obsessed with me. It took drastic measures for me to get away from her," Laxus explained. "Hmmm, what if we give her back to the orphanage?"

Jellal was outraged. "Laxus! We can't do that to the poor little kid!" He looked at the little kid who kept hopping on the couch. "Despite how ill-mannered she is, she's still your daughter!"

Laxus gave an annoyed look. As much as it was the easy way out, he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. Deep down inside, he knew that he himself can't go through with it anyway. "Fine, fine. We won't give her back. But what if we find her a new family to take care of her?"

"Well, I guess that's fair," Jellal finally agreed.

"Good. Although before we find one and get rid of her like she never existed, we have to make sure Mira doesn't find out about her," Laxus carefully said.

 _Ding dong._

"Oh great, who's that supposed to be?" the Thunder God asked, looking really annoyed. He then called out a butler to check out the peephole on the entrance and inform him before letting anyone in. "Who is it?" he asked as the butler came back.

"It's Ms. Mirajane Strauss, Master Laxus."

The three panicked. Why was Mira here!? Oh right. Laxus invited her to come over after guild duties.

"Oh no, we have to hide her!" Laxus whispered to the two. "Okay, I'll take her to the farthest guest bedroom possible and you two distract Mira and tell her I'm getting ready or something," he swiftly said then took Mia by one arm and ran upstairs to the guest bedrooms.

Jellal and Gajeel opened the door. "Hey Mira! Wazzup!" they said in unison.

Mira could just give a puzzled look. The two looked extra eager and nervous. Which wasn't something she or anybody was used to seeing. Plus, hearing them say 'Wazzup' definitely felt out-of-character. "Heya… guys. I'm fine… Where's Laxus?"

"Ah, he's busy getting ready or something…" Gajeel stated.

"Busy with what? He told me to come over after my shift," Mira said.

"You see, he's busy preparing something for you. So he told us to keep you company. So why don't you come inside, and let's have a chat about…" Jellal stuttered by the end.

"How your vacation went!" Gajeel tried to save.

Mirajane blushed. "Oh wow. I bet you wouldn't want to find out what happened then. But sure, I'll go inside."

Jellal mouthed to Gajeel while Mira was removing her coat and giving it to the butler, "How your vacation went?! You more or less know what they did! What are we perverts!?"

* * *

Upstairs, Laxus decided to lock Mia in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Okay, kiddo. I have a guest so you better behave and be quiet."

"But Papa! I want to spend time with you!"

"Don't call me Papa okay!" he scolded.

She pouted. "Why not?"

"I…I…" Laxus stopped for a while and thought that it was important that he didn't piss off the girl. She was the key in keeping everything a secret. "I just don't like you calling me that, that's why," he reasoned out in a more relaxed tone.

"Fine! Then what should I call you?"

"Laxus. Just Laxus."

"Okay, Just Laxus, please stay and play with me!"

"No."

"Oh come on please!" she gave a big pout. Laxus actually found it cute.

"Okay, fine. I'll come back real fast and play with you if you go by some certain rules."

Mia quickly nodded.

"So, rule number one: Never call me Papa. Just Laxus, okay."

"Just Laxus Okay!"

"Rule number two: Never tell anyone else except those two guys we were just with, the story about the orphanage, Naomi or just anything that has to do with you being my daughter. Okay?"

"…okay?" she tried to take it all in.

"Rule number three: You behave and do as I say."

She gave a salute.

"Good. Now be good and stay here for a while. I'll be right back," he said then locked the room and rushed downstairs to Mira.

* * *

As soon as Mira saw Laxus, she called him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Where were you? What were you busy preparing?" she asked.

"Uh… uh…" Laxus stammered.

"Ah! He was busy fixing you dinner! Weren't you Laxus?" Jellal tried saving.

"Uh yeah!" he said, sweatdrops on his head slowly forming.

"Oh, we have dinner? That's great! Jellal, Gajeel, would you like to join us?" Mira said as she turned around from Laxus and looked at the two.

Laxus then signaled a shaking head and indicated that they keep the kid company upstairs. He mouthed out the room number she was in.

"Oh no, no no! We remembered we have to do something upstairs. You two enjoy dinner. Gajeel and I will be fine."

"Oh, okay. If you're sure."

* * *

On their way to Mia's room upstairs, Gajeel decided to start telling Jellal about his trip to Gray's since it was still bothering him a bit. "Hey Jelman, I know now's not the right time, and I really shouldn't bring it up now that we're going to face a kid, but I just have to say…"

"What's up, Gajeel?"

"Remember you and Laxus told me go to Gray's?"

"Yeah, I remember," Jellal answered as they made a turn to the next set of rooms.

"Well Gray agreed to help me under one condition…"

The room was in their sight already. They walked to open it.

"And what is that?"

Jellal put his hand on the door to turn the handle.

"…Gray asked me to help him tell Juvia that he likes her before teaching me about mastur-," Gajeel said as Jellal was so surprised that his hand slipped from opening the door and it opened too wide. As the little girl's room opened, a white bed sheet covered them.

Mia apparently planned to surprise Laxus, but surprised them instead. Upon realizing that his father wasn't with them, she instantly left the room with the two mages still under the sheets.

"I can't believe this!" Jellal said, trying to get out of the covers.

"I know! I thought Gray had no feelings for Juvia whatsoever!" Gajeel said in all seriousness.

Finally they unraveled themselves from the covers, but found that it was too late since the girl was nowhere to be found.

"Not that! We can talk about that later! We just let Mia out of the room! Laxus is going to kill us!" Jellal explained.

Finally Gajeel realized the situation. His eyes widened. "Oh no," was his only response and they both hurried to follow the little girl.

* * *

"JUST LAXUS OKAY! JUST LAXUS OKAY!" she screamed all over the house until she found him at the dining room with Mirajane.

Laxus froze.

"Oh, who's this cute little kid?" Mirajane asked as she stood up from her seat and approached the little girl.

"My name's Mia!" she eagerly introduced herself.

"Hi Mia, that's a pretty name. I'm Mirajane. You can call me Mira. It's pretty much near your name."

Mia felt star-strucked upon seeing her. "Wow, you're so pretty."

Mira giggled. "Why thank you." She then turned to her boyfriend. "Laxus, you didn't tell me you have another guest over."

Laxus snapped out of it and tried his best to hide the truth. "Uh… yes! This is Mia… my…err… my… neighbor'sdaughterwhoaskedmetobabysitwhiletheywereaway," he spoke swiftly.

Mia didn't understand any of that and Mira seemed to have believed him. "Ah, I see. I never knew you would be the type to baby-sit."

"Well, you'll be surprised of many things about me…" he said, sweating more and more as each second passed by.

Jellal and Gajeel finally made their way downstairs and saw that Mira has seen Mia.

"Oh hi guys. Have you met Laxus's neighbor's daughter, Mia?" Mirajane asked. Luckily Mia was too distracted climbing Laxus that she didn't hear Mirajane's statement

"Uh… yeah…" they tried going with it.

Despite the child on his shoulder, Laxus tried to give his friends 'I'll kill you' looks while Mirajane wasn't facing him. "Guys, why don't you bring Mia back upstairs and tuck her in? It's almost her bedtime. I'll go upstairs in a minute," he said as he carried Mia awkwardly in his arms.

"What!? No! You promised to play with me Just Laxus Okay! I'm not sleeping yet!" Mia said as she pouted, trying to act all cute.

Mira picked up the little blonde girl from Laxus. "Oh, he promised? Well, that can't do! Don't worry. Just Laxus Okay and I will play with you."

Mia gave a sparkly shining grin.

* * *

The night got late and everybody in the Dreyar residence was definitely tired. Little Mia was totally a handful. Even for the plethora of maids and butlers, and the powerful mages in the house.

When she finally felt sleepy from all the playing, Laxus brought her into his arms and carried her off to her bedroom. Mirajane joined him in tucking her in.

"Thanks for the fun night Just Laxus Okay, Mira. Let's do this again tomorrow?" little Mia asked the two, yawning.

Mira gave a big smile. "Oh sure. Do visit the guild tomorrow. I'm sure you'll have even more fun there with our guildmates." Laxus just sweatdropped. Letting Mia meet the rest of the guild would be a disaster. Everyone knew how nosey Fairy Tail was. He had to do something later for it to not happen.

Mia smiled. "Sure. Give me a kiss goodnight?"

"It would be my pleasure," Mira said and kissed her forehead.

"You too, Just Laxus Okay!" she directed.

Laxus was a bit hesitant but Mira pulled him to do the kid's request. He hesitated but Mira was almost pushing him to kiss the kid. He swiftly kissed her forehead and looked away from embarrassment. "Just call me Laxus."

"Thank you Laxus!" she said with the biggest grin ever. This kid was really happy on finally meeting his father and spending some bonding time with him.

After a few seconds, Mia then instantly fell asleep while the couple turned off the lights and closed the bedroom door.

* * *

Mira put her arms around Laxus's right arm as they made their way down the stairs. "That was really fun, Laxus. I never thought I would have the chance baby-sitting with you. Makes me wonder when we get a kid," Mira stated.

Laxus was surprised. Although, he liked Mirajane's slip up. He remembered his plan for proposing and couldn't help but smile. "When we get a kid?" He asked with a raised brow.

She began to stammer. The words just slipped out. It's not like she's thought about it. "I mean, _when_ _I_ get a kid. With… whoever. I mean, it doesn't have to be you. I love you and all, but we've just started dating. I'm not yet ready."

" _I knew it,"_ he thought to himself, sure that asking for Mirajane's hand in marriage was definitely _not_ the right decision.

They then made their way downstairs and saw that Gajeel and Jellal were sound asleep on the couch.

Laxus started, "I should wake them up. It's late, plus they haven't eaten yet."

"No, they look so cute and tired. They'll eat when they're hungry," Mira reasoned out.

"Cuter than me?" he looked at her with a pout. He may had subconsciously got that act from Mia.

Mira giggled from hearing the statement from Laxus and from seeing that he was actually pulling off a cute face. It really wasn't that Laxus-like of him. "More tired than you. More cute? Never," she said and kissed his cheek. "Anyway, it doesn't seem like they have plans with Erza or Levy tonight anyway. Let them sleep. You can have a boys' sleepover. It's getting late anyway. I should go home."

Laxus pulled her from the waist. "You know, you can stay in. Everyone knows about you now. There's nothing to hide. And it's dangerous this late."

Mira put her arms around his neck and gave him a deep passionate kiss to confirm she was staying.

Although suddenly, a few people entered the living room and saw them making out. Apparently, when Laxus and Mira were upstairs tucking in Mia, and everyone else in the house were all tired and unconscious, a few people actually made their way in the house using their own keys.

The couple stopped kissing and saw that it was no other than Raijinshuu who finally came home. However, there was someone else with them. Mirajane gave a sweet smile to a familiar face.

It was Master Makarov. His jaw fell down to the floor. "Mirajane and Laxus!? What are you two doing!?"

"Good evening Master, I never imagined you would find out this way," Mira shyly said with a saccharine smile.

The master fainted. Luckily he was caught by Freed.

* * *

Makarov finally regained consciousness and saw that he was at the living room. He looked around and saw the Raijinshuu, Mira, Laxus and a sleeping Jellal and Gajeel.

"Oh my, I actually lost it. I was just so surprised," he said as he shook his head from recalling what he saw before losing consciousness.

"Don't worry master. We were all surprised," Evergreen stated with a bitter tone.

"But when? How?…. WHY!? Why Mira, why!?" he whimpered.

"Gramps, it's getting late. Why don't you go upstairs and we can talk about this in the morning," Laxus said a bit annoyed. He was so ready in taking Mira upstairs and leaving everyone behind. He was nowhere near in the mood in explaining to his grandfather his love life.

"I guess you're right. All of you must be tired as well. The ruckus didn't even wake up those two," he said and all turned to Jellal and Gajeel who were still both sound asleep, drooling and snoring. "Fine. But tomorrow we have a serious talk, Laxus."

Laxus then pulled Mira's hand so they could go upstairs. "Yeah, yeah old man!" She of course followed.

"Wait, where are you two going!?" he asked and tried to follow them.

"We're going to bed," he stated nonchalantly.

This caused the Master to faint once more. Freed caught him again.

Laxus directed, "Do everyone a favor and tuck him in his bed, Freed. I'll talk to you three tomorrow. Good night!"

"Good night!" Mira said sweetly as she gave a small wave.

The Raijinshuu was left feeling a bit bitter.

* * *

Freed did as told and brought the master to his bedroom. Afterwards, he went back to the living room to meet up with his fellow Raijinshuu teammates.

"The house seems so tired, doesn't it?" Freed said as he entered the room. "There's no one to boss around since they're all unconscious. I wonder what happened."

"That's not important right now. The thing we should be worrying about is finding _her_ ," Evergreen said.

"Her?" Freed asked.

"That little kid! I thought we sent her here so that Mira would find out that she's Laxus's child?" Bickslow stated.

"I'm sure we did. We delivered her right to the front door. We even heard her call Laxus, Papa, and saw her dive into his arms! Lucky girl! I wish I had the opportunity," Freed said as fake tears started to come out of his eyes.

His two comrades gave odd looks but decided to ignore his statement. "Laxus must have hid her from Mira," Bickslow tried to deduce.

"Drats, first thing in the morning, we look for that brat," Evergreen stated. "We can't afford for the plan to backfire."

"Are you sure, Evergreen? I mean it's not too late now if Mira hasn't seen her, I don't have a good feeling about this. Maybe we shouldn't go through with the plan," Bickslow reasoned out.

"Don't go all wussy right now! Even Freed understands the gravity of the situation. We have to do this! We have to break up Mirajane and Laxus-sama! Only when they break up can we be by Laxus's side like always, and even let him forget about that Gentlemen's Club of his!"

Little did they know that the two mages, who they actually thought were sleeping in the living room actually heard their conversation since their hunger already awoke them. The remaining members of the Gentlemen's Club minus Laxus couldn't believe that the trusted Raijinshuu would actually go and try ruining Laxus's relationship with Mirajane.

Gajeel gave a discreet look at Jellal. He was somewhat trying to convey a message to him telepathically as if he had Warren's ability.

" _You heard them, Jelly. We have to stop them."_

Perhaps it was because they've become so close and hanged out for a while that Jellal somehow understood what Gajeel was thinking.

" _We do. But I'm sure they're just doing this out of loyalty. They must want what's best for Laxus, but actually don't see that this would actually harm him."_

Gajeel however didn't catch on with Jellal's thought. Seeing that he wasn't understood, the two just decided to continue fake sleeping, until the Raijinshuu left for the elevator and went to their own room downstairs.

* * *

Once the close was clear, the two carefully and silently left the Dreyar residence and made their way home.

"I can't believe what we just heard!" Gajeel exclaimed as the house was out of view already.

"I know. We have to stop them! But we obviously can't let them know that we know. It seems like they don't really like us. Although, I'm also hesitant in telling Laxus," Jellal explained.

"What's the matter now, Jelly? We have to tell Laxus!"

"I don't know. It's just… I'm sure Raijinshuu must have their reasons. They always look out for Laxus. They're not really bad people. You know what happened before in the battle of Fairy Tail. Sometimes their judgments can be a bit questionable. But that doesn't mean they mean harm. Plus, I don't want to taint their relationship with Laxus. We have to figure out of some way to stop them from revealing the truth about Mia to Mira. But we have to do it in such away that Laxus won't find out. Only if the situation's too dire to deal with is when we tell him."

"Fine," Gajeel finally understood.

However as the two went on walking, their stomachs then sounded in unison.

"I guess we're both pretty hungry since we still haven't eaten dinner," Jellal obviously stated with a slight blush.

"It's a bit late, but I think I know of a place we can drop by to eat at this time. We're pretty much near the place anyway," Gajeel started.

"And where would that be?"

Gajeel walked a couple of steps and went in front the door of a familiar house. He rang the doorbell repeatedly and it revealed Gray just like earlier.

"What the hell?! You again? You must be bearing good news," Gray said, top naked as usual.

Gajeel shook his head.

"Then why are you here? And you even brought Jellal?"

"Hey Stripper, can we come in and eat? We're really hungry and tired. Plus, you did say you needed help with Juvia. You know what they said, the more the merrier!" Gajeel said with a smirk.

Gray looked away and blushed from embarassment, "You didn't have to tell Jellal our secret."

"Meh, you didn't tell me it was a secret anyway."

Jellal just gave a soft smile. As much as Laxus's problem was supposed to be top priority, he knew if helping Gray out and getting a bite to eat would also help them out, he agreed with Gajeel's idea. "So, are you letting us in?" he asked from the desperation of hunger.

Their stomachs growled in unison as well. Gray clearly heard them. He sighed. He really wasn't that comfortable with Jellal to begin with. But he couldn't just shun out two starving people who swore would help him out.

"Fine, come on in."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Everything's getting so dramatic isn't it? Next chapter is set in Fairy Tail! So of course there'll be more drama! And of course the awaited Gruvia! 'cause Nalu had a part in the fic, so why not them as well? XD Don't forget to review hihi! And many many thanks to you all in advance! :D**_


	12. Revealed

_**I'm so excited for the return of Fairy Tail that I had to update the next chapter! Fairy Tail Zero was awesome. I had mixed emotions about the last episode that I just can't contain myself. I loved all the characters, especially Yuri (and Precht who has an epic smiling face haha), but I also really missed the present characters. Anyway, after binging myself with Fairy Tail vids in Youtube, I eventually ended up with this. :D Hope you guys could review afterwards what you think of the chap! Comments and suggestions are very much welcome. Hope you all enjoy. :)**_

The next morning, Laxus woke up to the sweet sensation he was already used with from the couple of days of their vacation together: a soft and delicate Mirajane sleeping tenderly in his arms.

"Good morning my beautiful Demon," he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I would love for us to stay in, but I know you'll just scold me if I didn't wake you now that we're back in Magnolia."

Mirajane carefully opened her eyes, smiled and kissed Laxus on the cheek. "Good morning to you too, my handsome Dragon. I'm happy that you're keeping your promises recently."

"Oh of course. I love you that much."

Mira then stood from the bed and wore her bathrobe. "I love you too. Now let's get ready. I'll take a bath first and you wake up Mia."

Laxus's initial good mood for the day then somewhat changed upon hearing Mia's name. "…she can sleep in," he said as he looked away from his girlfriend.

"Oh, come on Laxus! You can't expect her to wait the whole day in the house with just the maid and the butlers answering to her every beck and call. That would just spoil her. Let's bring her to the guild where I'm sure she'll have lots of fun!" Mira cheerfully said.

Laxus knew that wasn't the wisest thing to do. He knew how nosey and crazy Fairy Tail could get. It would be even harder to keep the truth from Mira.

"The guild wouldn't be good for her! They're reckless and rowdy! Not very good examples for a kid," He tried to think of other reasons to tell Mira why this was so, and then remembered Gajeel and Jellal who were supposed to be downstairs. "Just ask Gajeel and Jellal! They'll back me up!" he said then ran downstairs to check on the two. He looked around the guest living room, the last place he saw them. But unfortunately they were not there. He tried asking some of the maids and butlers that were awake already, but none of them could answer where the two went.

Mira went down with her arms crossed and a smirk. "There's no one to back you up today, Laxus. I guess you better go wake Mia up and get her ready. We can all go to the guild together," she said with a saccharine smile although her tone sounded so demanding. She had won that argument hands down.

Laxus could just sigh. With no one to back him up, how could he say no to Mirajane?

* * *

Laxus entered Mia's bedroom and walked to the bed. "Hey, kid. Wake up! Get ready 'cause we're going somewhere!" he said with a nudge to the back of the little girl who was still asleep.

Mia yawned then slowly rubbed her eyes. "Hello Papa-"

"Shhhhh! No!" Laxus said as she put his right index finger on her lips. "Remember what to call me?"

"Oh yeah, Laxus. Good morning, Laxus!" she said and hugged her father.

Laxus froze for a while. Even though he knew how attached the kid was to him, he didn't expect for her to hug him like that so early in the morning. He felt nice by the warmth of the little human. Although, after realizing it had been a while since they were hugging, he broke the hug. "Okay, whew. Now, go get ready. The maids will help you. I'll go take a bath as well, and we'll all go to Fairy Tail."

"Yay!" she jumped on the bed filled with eager joy.

* * *

Laxus, Mira and Mia left the Dreyar residence together and arrived at the Fairy Tail guild. They were welcomed by Lisanna, who looked worried about her sister not coming home last night. "Mira-nee! You didn't come home last night! I know you've returned and all, but Elf-nii and I missed you so much."

"Oh I'm sorry, Lisanna," was her only excuse, and Mira just gave her a 'you know why' look.

Everybody else in the guild who were eavesdropping on the sisters' conversation could just blush from finding out that Mirajane could actually spend the night at Laxus Dreyar's house. Everyone already had accepted the fact that they went on a vacation together and were actually a couple, but still it would take some getting used to.

As the guild hall still felt so awkward on the relationship of the two S-Class mages, the Master and Raijinshuu entered the guild as well.

"Yikes, Master's gonna find out," Macao stated the obvious.

"No kidding. This is going to be tense," Wakaba said.

"How you feeling, Master?" Cana asked as she welcomed the Master and hit his back. "Don't you know who the hottest couple is in Fairy Tail now?" Being her usual drunk self, she didn't mind being the one to break the news about Miraxus to the Master.

Makarov coughed. "I do. And you all don't have to rub it in."

Everyone gasped. Apparently the Master already knew. A lot of 'awws' in the guild were heard since apparently, they've been betting on what the Master's reaction would be. No one predicted that this would be the outcome so no one won.

Cana on the other hand just continued to be her drunk self with her drunk remarks, "Oh you do? Well, aren't you excited for great-grandkids?"

Mia who was hiding behind Laxus for a while then revealed herself to the whole guild. "Hello!" she said cheerfully.

They all screamed from astonishment. Who was this kid that suddenly appeared after this talk about grandchildren?

Raijinshuu was but the only ones (aside from Laxus) inside the guild at that moment who knew the true identity of the kid. She was the girl they had been searching for.

" _The kid_ _ **is** w_ _ith Laxus!"_ the Raijinshuu thought to themselves. However, they noticed how Mia then began to hold Mira's hand.

" _It can't be that she's okay with it?"_ they were all thinking. They weren't so sure about the situation, so they couldn't make any move without being so certain. They decided to go with the flow.

The rest of the guild on the other hand was so awestruck from the presence of Mia.

"HOW LONG WAS LAXUS EVEN GONE!?" Lucy screamed out loud, being the first one to break the silence.

"Maybe Mira and Laxus have been seeing each other for quite a while already?" Cana remarked.

"Oh don't be silly. We just started dating from our double date with Jellal and Erza," Mirajane cleared up.

"Hmmm… If that's the case… I never knew there'd be a little Laxus in a month. I thought babies took longer to make. At least normal babies. I don't know about us Dragon Slayers though," Natsu started to speak. Lucy could just sweatdrop, blush and worry. She was quite scared on what Natsu was talking about and what it might actually mean if she bore his child.

"She's not mine!" Laxus barked as everyone was dumbfounded. Although as he saw that the little girl was about to cry from his remark, he decided to whisper to her. "Remember, we don't tell anyone, okay? Not even the nice lady Mirajane?"

She nodded and tried to wipe away her tears.

"She's actually Laxus's neighbor's kid. They asked him to baby-sit," Mirajane explained to the others.

Raijinshuu finally understood that Laxus had lied to Mirajane. Although with that lie, they knew they hadn't lost the battle to win back their beloved leader. They all looked at each other connivingly. _"Well played, Laxus-sama."_

Everyone else in the guild on the other hand went and tried to greet the little critter. "But really, she looks like a splitting image of Laxus. A little female Laxus," Erza started, still in disbelief.

The Master then gave a fake cough then called his grandson. "Since the guild is oh so interested in little Mia, mind if we talk now, Laxus? They can get acquainted with her, while you come with me to my office."

Laxus gulped. He knew he couldn't keep Mia a secret from his grandfather. But he still hoped he could.

* * *

The two Dreyars stepped inside the Master's office. As Makarov closed the door, he started to speak in the loudest voice possible. Luckily, the room was soundproof.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING LAXUS DREYAR!? An illegitimate child! And even dating lovely dear Mirajane!"

Laxus covered his ears yet still tried to reason. "Jiji! I didn't mean for any of these to happen. They just kinda did!"

"I swear Laxus, if you ever harm Mira, you will never hear the end of it from me! Do you want to be a non-guild member once more?"

Laxus gritted his teeth. He knew he had no other words to say but… "...I'm sorry."

Makarov's temper dosed down a bit. The apology was unexpected. Despite knowing that Laxus was a changed man, he still wasn't used of hearing apologies from his grandson. But he still wasn't going to forgive him that easily. He gave a stern look at the tall blonde man in front of him. "Tell me Laxus, do you love Mira?"

Laxus answered without hesitation, "With all my being."

Makarov looked at the window, which made him face away from Laxus. "And how long have you been dating?"

"Just almost two months in a few days."

"Then how can you tell that you love her with everything you have!?" he scolded once more as he banged the table.

"Jiji! I've loved her ever since we were young. I know you look down on all the ladies I've been with, but I've only been with them because I wanted her to notice me and feel jealous. All those times, all those girls, she has only been the one I've thought of, the only one I've ever loved."

Makarov stopped, his grandson did look serious. Despite knowing how irresponsible Laxus could be before, as a grandfather, Makarov knew when Laxus was dead serious. "Laxus…"

"I know whatever I say won't convince you that I'm deserving of Mira, I even doubt myself at times. But I honestly don't know what I would do if she ended up with anybody else."

The Master smiled. "You're growing. It's nice to see you maturing like this, Laxus. You make yourself sound like a bad guy when you've already proven many times to me and to the guild that you're actually a pretty okay person."

"What are you saying, jiji?"

The Master gave a big sigh. "I'm saying… I guess I can let you continue dating Mira since you're… okay."

Laxus knew this was the closest thing his grandfather could give to a compliment. He then pulled the little man and hugged him. "Thanks, jiji."

Makarov's eyes was about to tear up. It was like Laxus was becoming the little boy that always loved hanging out with his grandpa. He missed that. He thought he would never be able to experience that kind of moment with Laxus since he was now a grownup. He could just hug his grandson back and savor the moment.

* * *

Outside the Master's office, everyone got acquainted with the little Mia.

"So Mia, do you know any magic? Do you know where you are right now? You're in the strongest magic guild in Fiore! Fairy Tail!" Lucy said as she started to introduce herself to the kid. It seems like she really did like kids especially after playing with Asuka a couple of times. "By the way, I'm Lucy."

"And I'm Natsu, her boyfriend," he said and showed off his fire skills.

Mia was just amazed and kept on laughing from the amazing pyrotechnics. Her laughter was just so adorable. Everyone was instantly drawn to her. They even decided to one by one brag their magic in front of the kid. It almost somewhat turned into a mini-contest since everyone really got into it.

"I'm Max-"

"I'm Cana-"

"I'm-"

"I'm Erza and I have an unlimited supply of wardrobe!" Erza said as she cut-off everyone and continuously showed off her requipping magic.

Although, the only thing that diverted her attention from everybody's magic was from a little black haired girl who pulled her and introduced herself. "Hello, my name's Asuka!"

"I'm Mia!" she answered with a big smile.

The two immediately hitted it off and shook hands. They then ran around the guild and started to play. Not everyone was done introducing themselves to Mia and showing off their skills, however they knew that they had been defeated by the little Asuka. It seems like the magic contest would have to wait.

* * *

As the guild had settled down, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal entered the guild, since they spent the night together at Gray's place.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _So, since I just fed you two and am letting you two stay here for the night, I think we could start with you doing what I initially asked you to do," Gray said nonchalantly._

" _Fine, fine. We'll help you confess your love to Juvia," Jellal stated, which made Gray turn into a red tomato._

" _It seems like he's so embarrassed just talking about it. This is going to be tough," Gajeel pointed out._

" _Sorry!" he sarcastically said. "I just can't get myself… to tell her how I feel," Gray reasoned out._

" _You do know that's normal right? We've all found it hard confessing," Jellal said.  
_

"… _yeah, but whenever I do decide to do so, I just end up panicking and just treat her badly."_

" _So that's why you act so cold to her before," Gajeel understood._

 _Gray seemed a bit guilty. "Well… not really."_

" _What do you mean?" Jellal asked._

 _Gray looked at Jellal and saw how genuine he looked at him. Jellal really did want to help Gray, and Gray felt that. But somehow, knowing that he had an awkward feeling towards Jellal, Gray knew he couldn't accept his help if he wasn't totally honest with him._

" _You see… I acted cold to Juvia because… I really didn't like her before. It was like everyone thought it was. I shoved her away because she was too…clingy."_

" _Then what made you change your mind? Nothing changed with Juvia all these years but her hair you know. Don't tell me you just liked a particular hairstyle," Gajeel joked._

 _Gray and Jellal decided to ignore Gajeel's shallow comment. It was one of those rare serious moments for Gray. Now was not the time to crack a joke. "Jellal, promise me you won't take this the wrong way?" he said, completely ignoring Gajeel. Gajeel could just pout._

 _Jellal was unsure of where the conversation was going and just agreed with a nod._

" _I kinda… had a thing for Erza before… It was totally one-sided!" he reasoned out. "But I still did like her. Even when I knew she always had her head in the clouds and was thinking of you."_

 _Jellal smiled and gave the naked man in front of him a pat on the back. "Don't worry I know," he straightforwardly said._

 _Gray was still in deep thought so he continued to explain. "I also liked Lucy from when she came to the guild, but I had an inkling that she liked Natsu more than me so I learned to move on from that and realized I still liked Erza all along but… wait WHAT?!" Gray's face started to be distorted and his jaw dropped. "…yy-yyou knew!?"_

 _Jellal gave a big smile. "Yep, I knew you had a thing for Erza. She told me. And I also know about Lucy. Erza told me as well. She tells me everything."_

 _Gray turned even redder. "This is embarrassing... I swore I never told a soul. How did she even know?"_

" _Erza told me that she was worried about you. She knew how you felt, but didn't want to put you down. She had always had an inkling about your feelings, but it became even clearer when you didn't even talk to her when we got together. She somehow felt guilty. 'If there was a way I could help Gray find his own happiness in love, I would help him in whatever way I can,' was what she said."_

"… _Erza…"_

" _She was even a bit happy that you still had Lucy who was single as a close friend. It wasn't that Erza didn't like you liking her; she just only wanted you to be happy with someone who liked you as much as you did. Sadly, she too knew that Lucy was growing to like Natsu, so she became a bit worried about you once more. Gray, Erza never stopped worrying about you. She might not have loved you the way you did, but she still does love you."_

" _Like a brother, I know…"_

 _Gajeel was just there staring at the two serious mages. "Wow. This is awkward. But you like Juvia now, right? Not only because everybody's taken? You like her for her, right?"_

" _Of course!" Gray said without hesitation._

 _Gajeel started to explain, "'cause you know, I might not look as I'm close to her, but I understand how Erza feels. I don't have any feelings for Juvia, but I care for her. We've been together in Phantom Lord for so long. And I've always felt sorry when she would cry herself out because of love. She's a pretty decent person once you get to know her. And she deserves someone who really loves her,"_

" _And I do…" Gray said sheepishly._

" _Prove it," Jellal dared. "Prove to us that you're over Erza and Lucy, and that you do love Juvia with all your heart."_

" _I…I…"_

" _Prove to us that she's just not some sort of consolation prize. She deserves better," Gajeel said._

 _Gray gave a deep breath. "I started to have feelings for her after we faced Tartaros. When she revealed to me that she killed the necromancer that was controlling my father. I… I felt so grateful that of all the people who would do so, it was her. I trusted her so many times from all the battles we've encountered. But this was the one moment that I knew I was right in trusting her all along. She proved to me that she would always be there by my side. Not only as a crazy love crazed fangirl, but because she deeply loves me. And somehow, her love eventually got through me. I got to see the girl underneath the craziness: the soft delicate girl who could get hurt; yet also, the strong fearsome woman who would do anything for her loved ones. She's a person who would never give up, and a person who would never leave you nor let you down. Juvia would always be there for you, and I have grown to know that after everything that has happened. And because of everything that has happened, I have grown to love her. I love her so much, that I somewhat want to scold myself why I didn't feel this way sooner. Because if I did, I might have actually gotten to spend more time with her and tell her that her love_ _ **is**_ _deserving to be returned."_

 _The two smirked. It seemed like they had a secret plan that Gray didn't know. "Just tell her that tomorrow, and you'll be fine," Jellal said with a scheming look._

 _Gray was startled. "I…it just came out. I don't know if I can tell her those words tomorrow. Besides, the deal was that you tell her, Gajeel."_

 _Gajeel smirked. "Oh, we're sure you can tell those words to her. With our help, you're sure to tell her."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Okay, this is it. You've practiced and told us all the reasons why you love her. Now you just have to do it," Jellal said to Gray.

"I don't know if I can do it. I might end up p…p-ppushing her away…" Gray said stammering from the nervousness.

"Don't worry, we're sure it'll be fine," Gajeel said then called Juvia. "Come here Rain Woman!"

Juvia then heard Gajeel and saw Gray. She happily skipped to their direction. "Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Gray, has something he has to say," Jellal explained.

Juvia gave a big smile and eagerly waited for her beloved Gray-sama to speak.

"Juvia, you see, I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?" Her eyes started to form hearts all of a sudden and began growing bigger by each passing second.

"I…I…I…"

"Hm?"

"I…I…I… lo…"

Juvia's face was brightening to cherry red as well.

"I'm looking for something, perhaps you can help?" Gray said instead. He couldn't do it. He couldn't muster the courage to tell her his true feelings.

"Oh, what is that Gray-sama? Anything to be of help to you," she said as she clung to his arm.

Just as Gray was about to shove Juvia away, Jellal then spoke, "Oh, that's not what he has to say. This is," he said then revealed a Lacrima recorder he secretly used to record at Gray's house last night. He had just bought it a couple of days ago, and luckily, he had it with him when they were in Gray's house. He pressed the play button and Gray's words from last night started to play in front of Juvia.

" _I started to have feelings for her after we faced Tartaros. When she revealed to me that she killed the necromancer that was controlling my father. I… I felt so grateful that of all the people who would do so, it was her. I trusted her so many times from all the battles we've encountered. But this was the one moment that I knew I was right in trusting her all along. She proved to me that she would always be there by my side. Not only as a crazy love crazed fangirl, but because she deeply loves me. And somehow, her love eventually got through me. I got to see the girl underneath the craziness: the soft delicate girl who could get hurt; yet also, the strong fearsome woman who would do anything for her loved ones. She's a person who would never give up, and a person who would never leave you nor let you down. Juvia would always be there for you, and I have grown to know that after everything that has happened. And because of everything that has happened, I have grown to love her. I love her so much, that I somewhat want to scold myself why I didn't feel this way sooner. Because if I did, I might have actually gotten to spend more time with her and tell her that her love_ _ **is**_ _deserving to be returned."_

Gray was speechless. He froze. He never imagined his raw emotions from last night was being recorded.

Juvia on the other hand gaped. She couldn't believe it. Those words were from Gray. Those words were from Gray!

From excitement, she jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips. Gray was so surprised from what just happened and just accepted the kiss.

The whole guild grew witness to the act. Hoorays and finallys were heard all over the place.

However despite everyone rejoicing with Gray and Juvia finally getting together, Laxus who just returned from the Master's office and saw the whole thing just got surprised on what happened.

He then went to Gajeel and Jellal to clarify. "How did the stripper ever end up with Juvia? I thought he was just a masturbating maniac?" he whispered.

Gajeel whispered back, "Well, remember when you asked me to go to ask for his help? He told me he'd teach me, only if I help him confess to Juvia his feelings."

"What?!" Laxus was surprised.

"Lucky enough, Gajeel told me as well. We used his little crush with Erza and Lucy before to record him actually saying he really loves Juvia instead," Jellal explained.

Laxus's temper wasn't really going that well. Not that he had a good temper in the first place. Inasmuch as he was happy that the Master finally accepted his relationship with Mirajane, he wasn't at all in the clearing. He felt somewhat annoyed that his two friends would actually go act matchmakers while he still had the problem with the little kid. Mia wouldn't even be in the guild if the both of them just stayed at the Dreyar Residence and backed him up against Mira. Laxus looked around and tried to look for Mia, but saw she was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Mia?!" he half-roared.

"Oh, we saw her leave with Natsu, Lucy and Asuka as we entered. They might have gone somewhere to play," Jellal explained.

Laxus patience snapped. "YOU FOOLS! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU?!" he yelled then stormed out.

The remainder of Gentlemen's Club froze. They didn't expect Laxus to suddenly burst at them like that.

* * *

As the angry and confused Laxus made his way out of the guild, Raijinshuu noticed this. They too noticed how pissed he was to Jellal and Gajeel yet they didn't know why. As their team leader continued to leave the place, they decided to discuss the matter.

"Now's our chance! Laxus is angry with those two! Serves them right! They don't know how to please him like we do! Our plan is working!" Freed gloated.

"Although Freed, we didn't really plan them to fight. We planned something else," Bickslow commented.

"That's not the issue now though. Laxus is furious and he needs our help right now. Let's stop blabbering about this and go to him!" Evergreen said and ran to Laxus.

They caught Laxus at the stores a few streets away.

"Laxus-sama!" the three yelled in unison.

The Thunder God turned around and saw the three. He knew he couldn't outrun them once they've set their minds to run after him. He knows. He's tried.

He gave them a raised brow as they finally caught up with him. "What do you want?"

"We feel something's bothering you Laxus and thought that we could help," Freed started.

He sighed. After walking for a while, his head sort of cleared and he actually thought talking to someone about why he stormed off would help him out with his anger. "It's just those bozos."

"Gajeel and Jellal?" Evergreen asked.

"Yeah. I know it isn't really my business, but I entrusted my trust to those two. You see, I have a problem that we have to fix immediately, and they actually find the time to help someone else. It's not that I hate Gray and Juvia or anything, but really they should have thought about how left out I felt. I know it's silly... Sometimes I guess I have such a temper."

"No, you don't have a temper, boss," Bickslow started. "It's their problem if they can't read ya. You're pretty simple to get actually."

"What do you mean about that, Bickslow?" Laxus felt that the comment was an insult. A vein on his right temple started to form.

"It's a compliment actually, boss! We just know what would piss you off if we were in the situation. We wouldn't go help out somebody else when you need us instead! No matter how much help that person needs! You like being the center of attention. You're annoyed when anyone else is the topic of discussion. And why would anyone be? You're truly awesome, boss. The awesomest!" he said genuinely.

Laxus stopped to think. As much as he felt happy that he was still looked up on by the Raijinshuu, he somehow felt that Bickslow's comment had him pinned exactly. He was too full of himself. That even when his two new friends just wanted to help somebody else, he lost it and made a tantrum. Heck, this wasn't the first time. Just before when they were helping Natsu, he actually lost it a couple of times.

"…I…I never knew thought I had this tendency."

"Well, it's not really a bad thing Laxus!" Evergreen tried to reason out. "They're lowly people, just forget about them and think of yourself."

Laxus finally realized how shallow he had been. He couldn't just be like before and just think of himself. "…but I can't. They're my friends. They're our guildmates. How stupid can I be? How can I be mad at them? It's not the end of the world anyway. I can make a way to solve this dilemma!"

Seeing that Laxus was cheering up, although still perplexed on the situation, Freed just decided to cheer him on. "Yes, Laxus! You can do anything once you set your mind into it."

"Right! I can do it. I can hide Mia's identity from Mira until we find her a new family. Freed, Ever, Bickslow, you'd help me out too, right? I need all the help I can get, so I can't afford to treat anyone badly. You've all been so loyal to me ever since," he seriously said as he eyed all of them with sincerity.

The three sweatdropped. How could they be so idiotic to actually do this plan of sabotaging Laxus? Laxus has been good to them and has done so much for them. They shouldn't have attempted to break his relationship with Mira. They should have just supported him and his happiness.

All Raijinshuu could do was just nod since their consciences were eating them up inside.

Laxus unexpectedly hugged them again. The first time was after the battle with Tartaros wherein he was so guilty that he couldn't protect the people close to him.

Raijinshuu could just remember that moment. They felt so bad.

Finally, Laxus broke the hug and started running back in to the guild. "Thanks for everything!" he said as he waved running.

* * *

Back at the guild, everyone wondered what had set off Laxus once more.

"It's pretty odd how he suddenly storms out like that," Gajeel remarked.

"I'm not even really sure what we did. This was just like that time with Natsu. I wonder why he's so angry," Jellal said.

Mira approached the two, as she saw from the distance the whole thing. "I'm sure he'll come back once he's cleared his head. You two mean a lot to him. I'm sure he just overreacted."

"How can you tell, Mira?" Jellal asked.

"We usually quarrelled over the smallest stuff during our trip. But he was always the one who apologized since he couldn't stand being angry with me. It's actually quite cute of Laxus."

Just before Jellal or Laxus can give a remark about Laxus being a cute, they were beat by someone else. "Laxus, cute? Don't make me laugh!" a woman said as she appeared in front of the guild.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail but… excuse me for asking, but who might you be? And if you're looking for Laxus, he's not here at the moment," Mira started.

"Oh, too bad. Although I'm looking for somebody else," the unknown woman said as she looked around the guild. "Anyone seen a little girl that looks just like Laxus?"

Natsu, Lucy, Asuka and Mia were then seen from the distance, going back to the guild. They just bought candy from the nearby store. Mia then began to run away from Asuka who was trying to catch her. Unfortunately, Mia bumped onto the woman from behind.

The woman grunted from the nudge but then saw it was the girl she was looking for. "Oh there you are, my little Mia!" she joyously said.

"Huh, excuse me, who are you? I was taught not to talk to strangers," Mia said with hesitation.

The woman gave a wide grin. "Why I'm your mother Naomi of course!"

After hearing the comment she hugged her mother happily. "Mommy! Mommy I missed you!"

Gajeel and Jellal could only push the two away after finally realizing the situation.

"Wait, what are you two doing!?" Naomi rebelled.

"Ah, you've come for her, right Ms. Naomi? There's nothing more to do here, why don't we escort you out," Jellal said with a fake laugh.

"Let me go Mr. Scary Man!" Mia said to Gajeel.

"Don't worry brat, I'll let you go soon enough," he whispered then just gave a 'gihee' as he faced the rest of the guild, including Mira.

"Let go!" Naomi said as she broke away from Jellal pushing her. "I'm still waiting for the father of my child, Laxus!"

The whole guild heard the comment. Mira even dropped the tray that she was holding.

"…the f…f…ff-ather of your child?" Mira stammered.

"Yes, didn't you know that Mia is my child with Laxus?"

Mirajane lost consciousness. Luckily Elfman who was right behind her listening to the conversation caught her.

Elfman was beginning to be stirred up. He was about to transform, but he knew her sister needed him first. "I'll bring nee-chan to the infirmary. But when I'm done with that, I'll hunt Laxus down and beat him up for what he did to her!"

Everyone else in the guild could just stay silent. The air was so awkward and nobody knew what to do with Naomi in the guild.

After a few seconds, Laxus came back in the guild only to be greeted by her ex-girlfriend.

"Laxus baby!" she said as she hugged him then kissed him on the lips. "Did you miss me?"

"N…NNaomi! What are you doing here?!"

"You think you've gotten rid of me that easily? Luckily Mia found you all on your own. Who knew?"

Laxus was sweating like crazy. He couldn't afford Naomi to meet Mira. "I think you should leave Naomi, before you cause anymore trouble."

Elfman made his way to the guild lobby and saw that Laxus was back. "You're the one who caused trouble!" he said then attacked Laxus to the wall. "I thought you were a real man! But apparently you were just like what everyone thought you were!"

Laxus wanted to fight back, but he knew he was in the wrong. Plus, he couldn't hit Elfman. Mirajane would kill him if he would. All he could do was receive the blows and try asking. "Where's Mira?" he said in a soft tone as Elfman continued to punch his face over and over. Not much damage was happening, but still he wasn't retaliating.

"She has nothing to say to you! Leave the guild with your family and never come back to see her! If I ever see you near her again, I don't know what more I can do!" Elfman said then still kept on hitting him until they could make their way away from the guild. He then gave a final blow and Laxus flew to the ground.

It didn't really hurt that much, since it was obvious that Laxus was in a different league than Elfman. But even though he wasn't hurt with the punches, he couldn't bear to move at all.

Naomi ran by his side. She wept from seeing Laxus lying down. "Oh Laxus baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Raijinshuu came back to the guild and saw Laxus lying on the floor with a certain woman beside him who was crying. They were all familiar with the woman.

They decided to hide in the bushes and discuss what to do.

"It's Naomi! How did that bitch get here!?" Evergreen commented. Inasmuch as she disliked Mirajane for Laxus, this woman was in a whole different league. Raijinshuu despised Naomi! She was a crazy fangirl of Laxus who would sometimes go out of bounds with her actions.

"Wasn't she dead in the report we saw? That's why Mia was brought to the orphanage!" Bickslow asked.

"But it's no mistaking, it really is her. Crazy, insane, Naomi," Evergreen pointed out.

"What do we do now? It seems like everybody knows about it now, and if it is revealed that we brought Mia to Laxus despite not having anything to do with Naomi, Laxus will hate us for life!" Freed said as he was about to cry.

"Well then, we just have to pretend we know nothing about this," Evergreen said.

However even before the other two could agree to the Fairy's plan, the two Raijinshuu boys were dragged out of the bushes by Gajeel and Jellal. They revealed Evergreen out of the bush as well.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Cliffie again! Oh, what will happen next? Remember, Gajeel and Jellal know about the Raijinshuu's initial plan. Then again, what about Miraxus? What would happen to them? And don't forget Gray's deal to help Gajeel now that he's told Juvia what he feels! Oh, and Jellal's engagement to Erza as well. Don't forget any of those. :D So much is happening, but hopefully most of the questions will be answered next chapter. Hihi! Please review and tell me what you think. :D**_


	13. Missing Laxus

_**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't ready for the anime to be on hiatus for a while, and I felt so bad that I still wanted a weekly anime to obsess about, so I found One Piece. OP being a very loooong running anime took awhile to watch and fangirl hoho. Check out my OP fic if you're curious about it. Hihi.**_

 _ **Anyway, despite of all that of course I will still go back to loving Fairy Tail and continue Gentlemen's Club. Don't fret as I won't leave this as unfinished. I have a draft of the next few chapters, and some plans for what is else to come.**_

 _ **So I hope this chapter pleases all of you, and don't forget to review as it will really inspire me to write more. :D**_

 _ **Here we go! Gentlemen's Club Chapter 13- Missing Laxus**_

There was an awkward air in Magnolia, in front of the Fairy Tail guild. All was silent with the news of Naomi revealing to be Laxus's lover. And it wasn't because she was an ordinary lover of the Thunder God. Everyone knew that Laxus was once a ladies man, a womanizer. It wasn't the first time a woman had shown herself to the guild and came to make a scene because of Laxus. The guild already had protocol whenever that would happen due to its constant reoccurrence in the past.

However, this time it was different. Laxus was supposed to have changed. He was now dating the one and only Demon Mirajane. He was supposed to be faithful; hence no woman should be showing herself to the guild and causing a scene anymore because of him.

In addition, it had to be Naomi of all people. Naomi wasn't just Laxus's typical ex-girlfriend or one-night stand. Naomi was a lover that bore his child. A child that Laxus lied about to everyone in the guild. There was no protocol for that. This was the first time something as scandalous as this ever happened in the guild.

And now that Raijinshuu was also revealed to be guiltily hiding in the bushes, it seemed like the jig was up for them.

"Tell everyone the truth, Raijinshuu, or I'll beat you guys to a pulp," Gajeel said as he began to transform his right arm to a chainsaw.

"We have no obligation to agree to your demands! We are Raijinshuu! Who do you think we are? We're not afraid of you!" Evergreen started.

"You have an obligation to me!" Laxus finally spoke, after being bruised by Elfman several times. "Why were you hiding after seeing Naomi?!" he said approaching his team, his voice getting louder by each word uttered.

"…Laxus-sama it's because…" Bickslow tried to speak but was too afraid to lie.

Finally Freed got on his knees and begged. "Laxus-sama we're sorry! So sorry! We're the one who took Mia from the orphanage and put her by your front door! But we didn't think Naomi would still be alive and come out in the open! We're so sorry! We only did it because we thought Mira was stealing you from us… We didn't want to lose you Laxus-sama, that's all!"

Laxus's face turned blank and black. It looked deadly. Suddenly, a surge of lightning came from the heavens and radiated in him. Everyone in the scene trembled in fear.

However, instead of an attack, the lightning slowly faded away. Laxus's face looked more sad than angry.

Unexpectedly, he went on walking away from everyone, not even uttering a word.

"Wait Laxus where are you going!? We're not yet through talking about Mia!" Naomi asked as she dragged Mia with her and followed Laxus. However, the Thunder God then dashed away with his Lightning magic. The only one who could have caught up with him at that moment was Jellal, and he knew it wasn't the time or place to do such thing.

Everyone could just remain silent. Naomi gritted her teeth from defeat and retreated for a while by pulling little Mia away from Fairy Tail.

"Come, we're going Mia," she said as she forcefully pulled Mia.

"Ouch Mommy, it hurts!"

"Shut up! We're going home!"

Even though Mia was happy to finally be reunited with her mother, she couldn't help but cry as she was being pulled away from Fairy Tail. She had made new friends in the guild that she didn't want to leave just like that. She also didn't want to depart without saying goodbye to Laxus.

"But Asuka! Natsu and Lucy! And Laxus!" she cried out loud.

"SHUT UP!" Naomi said and gave her a death glare. Out of fear from her mother, Mia cried even more. This gave Naomi no choice but to take her in her arms and run away as fast as she could from Fairy Tail.

Even though no one wanted to see Mia go, they knew her mother had the right. Besides, everyone knew that it wasn't the last they were to see of the crazy Naomi or adorable little Mia.

* * *

As the mood started to lighten up as Naomi was gone from sight, everybody in the guild then realized to search around Magnolia for Laxus. Jellal, Gajeel and even Raijinshuu came to his place to check some traces of where he could have went, but there was not even one clue.

Every nick and cranny, everyone searched. However their best efforts were in vain since they couldn't find Laxus. It was as if he disappeared in the face of the earth.

Even Natsu or Gajeel as Dragon Slayers couldn't sniff out Laxus's scent. Apparently having a Dragon Lacrima inside of Laxus made him able to cancel out his smell and presence from Dragon Slayers.

So, even though everyone knew that they had to find Laxus at all costs, they just commenced with their own lives. At least tried to.

* * *

The guild went on with taking missions and having pointless rambles and fights. Natsu and Gray would argue that it was each other's fault that Laxus left, but of course everybody else knew that wasn't the case.

"I know why Laxus left! It's because you got all weird and mushy, Gray. I mean Juvia's great and powerful, but Laxus must have thought the world was ending with what you did!" Natsu started.

"Are you stupid dumbass? I think it's because he finally realized how stupid you are and how he was fed up with you!" Gray said as he attacked his friend.

The fighting commenced.

Cana too got a bit guilty with herself. "I should really learn to hold my tongue. I shouldn't have joked about Laxus having children. Now it really did come true! I didn't know I could predict the future without my cards!" she rambled on and on in a corner and kept drinking her beer.

Elfman and Lisanna felt guilty as well, and also very worried about their sister. Mirajane eventually gained consciousness, however from the moment that she did (which was after three days since Laxus's disappearance), she changed. She tried to pretend that nothing happened. She tried to believe that Laxus was just off somewhere and that she didn't care about him.

"Mira-nee, Laxus is missing," Lisanna started to break the news to her sister.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have punched him. I know it must have felt like a fly to him, but he was your boyfriend and I had no right. I'm so sorry Mira-nee," Elfman tried to explain.

However, Mirajane just shrugged it off. "We can't do anything about it now. He's off somewhere else. I'm sure he's fine. He's a powerful S-class mage. We don't have to fret," was her only answer. She then went on with guild duties.

Elfman and Lisanna could just worry by a corner in the guild. "I can't stand seeing nee-chan this way. I still feel so bad that I hit Laxus. I know it didn't hurt, but after our dinner with him, I was already beginning to treat him as a brother," Elfman said as manly tears began to come out of his eyes.

"I feel so bad too. I may have always looked like I didn't approve of their relationship, but I knew how happy Laxus made nee-chan. I also thought I should just let them be, and talk to us when they're finally ready to be open about their relationship. I should have had the initiative to ask her about her situation from the very beginning. Even if I do that now, she won't even listen."

"She never listens to us though, Lisanna. She always acts happy for our sake so that we won't worry about her."

"But of course we do. How can we not?"

* * *

As everyone else in the guild try to move on from the missing Laxus, Mirajane was then called by the master to his office.

Mira entered with a big smile on her face. "You called master?"

"I'm glad to see you've awaken, Mira. Please sit down. And wipe off that smile on your face, dear. I know you must be devastated from what just happened," the master said as he gave Mira a handkerchief.

"No, no, I'm perfectly fine. What would I be sad about? Laxus and I haven't been going out that long. It's such a trivial thing," she sat down and continued on with her act.

Jellal and Gajeel revealed themselves from the corner of the room and tried to reason out with her. "Mira, it's okay. The room's soundproof. You can tell us how much you miss Laxus. What you're doing isn't healthy," Jellal started.

"Yeah, we know how much trouble it was getting the two of you together. You can't just forget about him just like that. We know what you feel, and we understand," Gajeel said.

Mira pouted and her face darkened. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. It was like she was about to transform into something else. She was about to turn into her past bad-girl self. She just hated how everyone would keep pestering her if she was okay or how she was just putting up an act. This was how she wanted things to be. Why couldn't she have that?!

She finally snapped and stood up. "If that's all, I'd rather not talk to any of you," she answered, her voice sounding cold and irate.

"Mira!" the master's voice rose. This was the first time he was about to get angry with her. At least, ever since her personality change from when everyone thought Lisanna died. "Whatever happened, the truth remains. Laxus still loves you. All that was revealed, all that happened… ii-it was all in the past. Sure he hid it, but you know how an idiot of a grandson I have! But I'm absolutely sure he loves you. That fact will not change. I've seen him change for you. You really do mean a lot to my grandson."

Mira turned around from them as tears started to fall on her face. She didn't want to show her weakness to anyone. "But where is he now? Doesn't he know that this is when I need him the most?" she said as she tried to wipe her tears and her voice started to falter. She might have been able to hide the tears, but she definitely wasn't able to hide the hurt she was feeling. "I just need him to hug me and tell me that everything will be alright, that we'll get through this together and that he loves me for all eternity… Maybe some bullshit like that!? But he's not even here! He chose to leave me all alone with these emotions! Can't I just have this opportunity to forget him!?"

"Mira, Raijinshuu is trying their hardest to find Laxus. They're even searching outside of Magnolia. Gajeel and I will continue searching for him after our talk. We're just concerned about you. I'm sure he's worried about you too but doesn't know how to face you."

"Don't bother with finding him. They're never going to find him. You all know how hard-headed he is. He doesn't want to be found. He'll come back when he's ready, when he's moved on. So I suggest we all do the same. Now, can you all just let me be? That's all I ask of you. Let me move on with my life _without Laxus,"_ Mira said as she opened the door and slammed it shut.

She then went to the back exit of the gate and ran off home.

* * *

The three sighed. In some way, they knew Mira was right. Laxus will not be found unless he's ready. He's one of the strongest mage's in Fairy Tail. They wouldn't find him easily.

All that's needed to be done was move on with their lives even for just a while. Finding Laxus seemed to be an impossible task at the moment. And moving on was probably what Laxus would want them to do. As much as how egocentric he could get, he wouldn't want bothering other people of his problems. If he needs help, he'll ask for help, right? He asked for help before, and it led to the formation of the Gentlemen's Club. Gajeel and Jellal knew how Laxus didn't like or want to be bothered continuously. Perhaps that was why he told them his initial feelings for Mirajane, and not Raijinshuu.

The two mages exited the Master's office and went to the guild hall. Gray then approached them and said, "Hey guys, I forgot to thank you guys for everything you've done. With all that happened in the guild, I didn't get to thank you appropriately."

"It's our pleasure, Gray. We're glad to see you succeeded with confessing to Juvia," Jellal stated.

Gray blushed a bit. After his confession, he couldn't help but get flustered everytime Juvia's name was mentioned. "Anyway…since you two have done your part of the bargain, I think it's my time to do something for you. Gajeel, are you free now? We can go to my place and I can teach you what to do."

Jellal snickered. Somehow, Gray's statement was sounding like a Freudian slip. Could it be that like him, Gray had a gay tendency as well?

Gray noticed Jellal's laugh. "What's wrong Jellal? Would you like to join us as well?" he joked.

Jellal blushed from connecting Gray's statements to his thoughts. "What?! No!"

"Just kidding. I'm sure I'll make it up to you and Erza some way too. When you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Gray said as he put an arm on Jellal. It seemed that they have definitely passed the awkward stage. Gray really had moved on from Erza.

Gajeel could just snort and looked at Jellal. He knew what the green-minded bluenette was thinking. Because he too was thinking if Gray could too have a gay tendency. He just decided to scratch the idea and turned to the Ice Mage. "Let's just go."

* * *

As Gray and Gajeel left the guild, Erza then finally saw that her fiancé was free to talk to.

"Hey Jellal," she said then gave him a fast kiss on the lips.

"Hey gorgeous," he said and kissed her once more.

"I know you're still hung up with finding Laxus and all, and I'm just here to say that I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes until you're ready to resume planning for our wedding. I know how important he is to you."

Jellal pulled her on the waist. "You know how important you are to me as well. I don't see why we can't juggle both our wedding planning and looking for him."

Erza's face lightened up. "Are you sure, Jellal?"

"Positive! I've asked my friends all over Earthland to tell me once they've spotted Laxus. I won't be relinquishing my search for him. Although, I wouldn't want you to wait that long as well," he said and pulled her for another passionate kiss.

After a while, Erza broke the union of their lips. It seemed that they were getting too touchy even before getting married. "Jellal, that's good. But let's save the baby making _after_ the wedding."

Jellal snickered.

"Although…" Erza started. "I'm also a bit worried about Mira. She just seems so empty inside. You see her smiling, but you know she's the one suffering the most."

"I think we can find time helping Mira out as well. We may even be able to convince her into helping us find Laxus. I think she might actually be the key in doing so."

"But how can we do that?"

"Can you try visiting her at home and talking to her? As I go out and hire a new wedding planner, since I know we can't ask Mira anymore, I feel you can persuade her to talk about where Laxus may be. She might know where he is. If not, she may subconsciously know where he is."

"Me? Why me? The master, and not even Elfman and Lisanna got through to her. What makes you think I'll be able to break her, Jellal?"

"You two may be rivals, but I'm positive that she respects you a lot, Erza. She may even think of you as her best friend. You'll never know until you try," Jellal said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be on my way then. And you better not screw up the wedding planning, Jellal! I want it to be grand!" Erza said with a pointed finger to her husband to be. He could just take her right hand and kiss it. He loved how authoritative the future Mrs. Fernandez could be.

After a big hug goodbye, Erza then ran joyfully to the direction of the exit of the guild and onwards to the Strauss abode.

* * *

More days passed and Fairy Tail was slowly recovering from the incident.

Gray had finally taught Gajeel what to do with himself, and he had calmed down his sexuality whenever Levy was around.

Although, Levy somehow felt that something was different with Gajeel recently. She decided to ask him on a date, and ask him about it.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" Levy asked as she took a scoop from their shared ice cream.

"Sure, I'm okay! I'm great! I mean not totally great since we still don't know where Laxus is, but great!" he answered as he made an even bigger scoop. It was his first time tasting ice cream and it somehow made him a bit hyper.

"Well… I just observed that the couple of days, you're acting different."

"Different how?" he asked with a spoon on his mouth. He was so tempted to eat it, but Levy took it from him.

"Gajeel, please be serious. I'm telling you something important."

"Okay…? What is it?"

"…you don't seem too… touchy recently," she pointed out, blushing a bit.

"Oh, that's a good thing, right? You wanted to take things slow," he stated, trying to reach for his spoon that Levy took. Gajeel really did want to taste more of the ice cream.

Levy still took the spoon away. "Yes I know but…"

"But what, Munckin?"

She looked down. "…I just have an insecure feeling that you love me less. I felt that ever since you left the guild with Gray a few days ago."

Gajeel choked from the comment Levy gave. Maybe Jellal wasn't overacting that Gray had a gay tendency?

"What are you even talking about!? We went to his house because he had to teach me something!" he defended.

"Teach you something? Is it something I can't teach? I don't want to brag, but I've read a lot of books. I don't see why you can't just ask me if you have a problem or need to learn something."

Gajeel coughed. "Uh… I don't doubt how smart you are, Levy, but… I'm not quite sure if you're that… knowledgeable enough in the issue. I mean, it is a guy thing…"

Levy blushed, coming up with a conclusion. "Oh my, there it is. At least it's not another woman. Although, I didn't think you were interested in guys too, Gajeel. I mean, this is the modern age, but I just never knew you… swing both ways."

Gajeel's face turned scarlet from the misunderstanding. "NONONONONONONO! Levy, I'm not gay or bi!"

Levy looked at him all innocent. "You're not? I mean, I guess I could live with you being bi, as long as you'll still stay with me, but I just can't deal with the idea of sharing-"

"NONONONONO! Levy, I came to ask help from Gray because I wanted to improve on our relationship."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Levy, I love you so much that I of course want to be touchy with you. But you wanted things slow, and even though that wasn't exactly what I wanted, I respect your decision. So I tried to think of a way so that I can suppress my… manhood."

Levy shook her head. "So you slept with Gray-" she started but was cut-off by her boyfriend.

"NONONONONONO! Nothing ever happened with me and Gray! He just taught me…"

"Taught you what?"

Everyone in the ice cream shop was beginning to stare at the couple. Their conversation was just so entertaining to eavesdrop to.

Gajeel then whispered to Levy the truth.

She gasped. "Ohhhhhh. You should have said so in the first place," she said with a cute smile. "I could have lent you a book on that. And Gajeel I have something to tell you…" Levy said as she pulled him to leave the shop.

Outside, where no more nosey people were there to eavesdrop on their conversation, Levy continued, "Gajeel, I love you. I love you so much that I actually really want to do it with you. I'm stupid for being such a prude. It's just… I don't have much experience, and I'm scared on what would happen. You might even hate doing it with me. I'm not really saying that we can't do it before marriage, I just want my first time to be… special."

"Levy, I don't think of you as a prude. I respect you, I respect your body. And if you don't want to do it now, I can wait. I just really have to do something about it or else I might end up making you cry, and I wouldn't want that. You're too special to me," Gajeel said then hugged his little Munchkin.

Levy burrowed her head closer to the Iron Dragon Slayer. "You're very special to me too, Gajeel." She then remembered something and looked up at Gajeel with a teasing look. "Oh, and about the whole sleeping with Gray thing? I was just joking. I knew he had something to do with your change, but I just had to go on with the joke because you were just so cute all flustered like that."

Gajeel could just marvel at how unexpected Levy could be. She was more than just the bookworm everyone knew. There were so many layers of personality inside her.

But he wouldn't want it any other way. Her unexpected nature was one of the many things he loved about her.

* * *

As Gajeel and Levy sorted out their relationship, Erza on the other hand went to Mirajane's house each day, trying to see if she could get her to open up and talk to her about her problem with Laxus. Even in the guild, whenever Mira was there, Erza wouldn't give up on her friend. She knew she would do the same if the situation was turned around.

Finally one day, Mira let Erza into their home and prepared her a cup of tea.

"Wow, thanks for finally letting me in, Mira."

"Erza… why do you do this? Why do you keep on pestering me about Laxus? I mean, my siblings have decided not to push the subject at hand. Why don't you?"

"Mira, you know how hard-headed I am as well. Perhaps I'm a bit like Laxus in that way. But I know that you need me, and that I need to help you. And you shunning me out will never be enough for me to keep doing my best for you."

The white haired mage gave a petite smile. "You're a great friend, you know that Erza."

"I know," she joked. "Although it was Jellal who made me see how much you needed me. Inasmuch as we were rivals in magic, we're still friends. Maybe even best friends. So even though I don't know what will happen with this Laxus issue, I want to be there for you and talk about it with you, Mira. Because you… you're not only my best friend. I want you to be my maid of honor."

Mira's eyes clouded as tears started to fall down to her face. She had not expected this. "Oh Erza!" she said then hugged her. "You're my best friend too! And of course I'll be your maid of honor! Don't you know that when I get married, I was also thinking of you to be my maid of honor? Well, tied with Lisanna of course, but she's my sister so that's to be expected. Oh Erza, thank you!"

Erza then broke the hug and looked at Mira directly. "So don't feel that you're alone and that you don't deserve happiness. Mira, you may have not expected me to be so stubborn in being your friend, but here I am."

Mira looked away from Erza. "But…I wish Laxus could do the same. I have no idea where he is and he hasn't appeared for more than a month!" Her tears continued to fall.

"Think back Mira! Can't you think of anywhere he might have gone? Anywhere? Like have you two made any promises on where you might meet if something like this happens?"

Mira then began to remember the memories of Laxus she tried to repress.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Just by a secret spot in the resort Mirajane and Laxus stayed in, the two looked at the sunset at the beach while in each other's arms._

" _Mira, I can stay like this with you forever," Laxus said as he pulled her closer to him and smelled her fragrant hair. It had the mixture of cherry blossom, peach and jasmine. Oh how he loved that smell._

 _Mira smiled. She too wished this moment would last forever. "But what if you can't? What if something happens and you get taken away from me?" she hypothetically asked, although of course didn't want such thing to happen._

" _If ever I'm not by your side, I'll wait for you here," he said as he kissed her forehead. "This is the place wherein I know I'm perfectly at peace. And even if I forget my memories, or if get abducted, or anything! Somehow, I'll make a way. I'll be here, waiting for you."_

" _Why don't you just come back to me instead, silly Dragon?"_

"' _cause I've done some bad things Mira. And sometimes, I may not know how to face you. You know I could be stupid at times. But once you still decide to love me despite of everything I've done, I'll be waiting here forever. Because all of that was in the past. And since you are my future, I swear that I won't do anything stupid anymore. At least not anything to harm you or your feelings in any way."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Mira's eyes began to tear up. "I'm so stupid. I should have believed in him right from the start… I know where he is! Call Jellal and Gajeel and the Raijinshuu!"

"Are you sure, Mira? I think you'd be the one he'd like to see," Erza commented.

"No, but I know how much Laxus means a lot to them as well! Especially Raijinshuu. They felt so left out because of me. I just want to make it up to them if I can. I don't want them to hate me."

She grinned. Mirajane really did love Laxus. It's how she cares for the people Laxus cares about that show how much she loves him. "Okay, I'll call them right away."

* * *

Mirajane, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy and the Raijinshuu all made their way to the secret spot Mira was thinking about. As they approached the place, they saw Laxus just by the shore, looking at the sunset all weak and sad. In a distance, everyone signalled Mira to come and approach him.

"Go to him Mira, he's been waiting," Bickslow said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, inasmuch as we missed him so much, I'm sure he missed only you," Evergreen said with crossed arms and eyes diverted to another direction. It seemed that she still hadn't totally forgiven Mirajane.

Mira approached the only girl of the Raijinshuu. "Don't say that. I'm sure he wanted to be all alone so that he could clear his head. I heard the story from the others. I'm sure Laxus isn't mad with you guys."

"I hope he isn't. We're definitely so sorry!" Freed said as he began to break down and cry.

Mira tried to comfort Freed. "I know you all are. And I'm sorry for dividing his attention from you guys."

"Us too," Jellal and Gajeel said softly.

"No, we were naïve. Laxus was right to be angry. It's good enough that he didn't even lay a finger on us. However, we would have wanted that than him disappearing like that," Evergreen said.

Mira smiled and hugged Evergreen. "And I promise you I won't let him disappear like that anymore. Or take you guys for granted. Evergreen, Elfman is really lucky to have you. You're a really loyal girl."

Evergreen could just blush. Why was Mirajane even hugging her after everything they've done to her?

"How about Lissy!?" Bickslow asked in anticipation.

Mirajane broke her hug with Evergreen and just patted Bickslow's head. "She's still too young. Easy there Bickslow."

The others could just laugh a bit.

Laxus could have sworn he heard something and looked around. He decided to ignore it when he saw nothing from behind.

"Now go, Mira. We'll follow once you two have made-up," Jellal whispered to Mira, continuing to hide everyone's presences from Laxus with his magic.

"Okay, here I go!" she happily said then went off running to Laxus screaming his name. "LAXUS! LAXUS!"

Hearing her voice caused Laxus to be as if paralyzed for a moment. He knew whose voice that belonged to. But he couldn't believe that he was actually hearing it. He turned around and saw that it really was her. He opened his arms wide and welcomed to hug Mirajane.

She gave a big impact on the hug. Their bodies pressed heavily on each other.

"Mira, I can't believe it. You came!" he said as he hugged her so tight that he didn't want to let go. The smell of cherry blossoms, jasmine and peach were back. Oh how he missed this smell, this presence, this girl.

She held him tightly as well. She finally found him, after all this time. "I did. And I'm sorry it took a while. Everything that has happened was just a bit hard to handle."

"I'm sorry too. It's not that I'm testing you; it's just that, I don't know what else to do. I didn't want to face you after what I had done."

Mira broke her hug then cupped Laxus's face with her hands. "Laxus, it's okay. I love you so much. So much that I never stopped thinking about you ever since you left."

"I love you too Mira. I'm so sorry," he said then ultimately kissed her passionately.

From a distance, all their friends marvelled in the sight of their reunion. Finally.

When they broke the kiss. Mira called on the others to come to them. Raijinshuu came to Laxus slowly.

"Laxus-sama…" they all said shyly in unison.

Laxus stared at them for a while then unexpectedly hugged them. After all the time he was missing, he got to thinking and understood why Raijinshuu acted that way.

Laxus also greeted his co-Gentlemen's Club friends. He gave them a hug as well. Although, more of a bro hug rather than a hug. "Nice to see you two again. Sorry about all that. I was stupid and just thinking of myself. I would like to give my apologies to Gray and Juvia when I come back to the guild as well."

"No harm was done. We knew how much of a diva you could be, Gihee!" Gajeel joked.

"Yeah, and don't worry. Since you'll be making it up to me by being the best man in my wedding. The arrangements are already done and everything's all set. I was actually just waiting for you to be found since I wouldn't want to get married without one of my closest friends." Jellal stated.

Laxus smirked. "Awww, I never thought I meant a lot to you Jelman. Erza, you take care of this guy, he has a gay tendency, but he definitely loves you a lot," he joked out in the open.

This just caused Jellal to blush from the taunt and act like a kid. "I am not!" he said with a pout, just like a little boy.

Erza kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Laxus. I'm sure I'll be able to handle this little boy."

Everyone just laughed. The mood was just perfect. A reunion among friends and lovers by one of the most perfect locations all of them had ever seen.

The sunset was warm and serene. They all stood there watching it disappear.

And when it did, Laxus knew what he was about to do next. "Let's all go back to Magnolia. I've spent too much time away. Now I'm ready to face Naomi and Mia, with whatever trials they throw at me."

"Mia's a really nice kid," Mira started.

"I know. That's why I'll battle to have her custody. It isn't her fault that she's my child. But I know how crazy and possessive Naomi can be so I need to get her away from Mia. It's for her sake and safety. Will you stay by my side as I do that, Mira?"

"You already know the answer to that, Laxus. Of course I would," she said as she held his hand and they all went walking to the distance back to Magnolia.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry about making Laxus go AWOL for a portion of the chapter. But I just felt that guy friendships are a bit different than girl friendships. Sometimes, you have to give a little bit of distance to your guy friends before you help them. And as for girls, I think you should always try being there for them. There may be circumstances that might not call for such cases, but I personally felt that for this case, that was what was best to be written.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review! :D**_


End file.
